Amor Revolucionario
by IsatyAmore
Summary: este es una historia donde natsuki y shizuru se enamoran a primera vista pero shizuru esta comprometida con Reito, ellas hacen lo imposible para anular ese compromiso Advertencia. Futanari
1. Chapter 1

Amor Revolucionario

 **Cap 1**

En un laboratorio llamado "XYX" creado para la creación y el mantenimiento del linaje de las familias más ricas del mundo comenzó su creación en Japón en un laboratorio secreto que solo las familias prestigiosas saben de aquel hecho ya que daban muchas cantidades de dinero.

La Doctora Youko era la encargada de la investigación con algunos asistentes, mientras la familias que aportaban a dicha investigación fueron al laboratorio ya que fueron citados a ver la comprobación de sus frutos de dicha inversión.

Entre ellos están la familia Kuga, Minagi, Armitage, Yumemiya, Hallard.

Otras de la de familia ricas no pudieron asistir porque están en unos negocios importantes al otro lado del mundo.

Ya reunidos las familias más ricas de Japón comenzó hablar la doctora youko y dice..

Youko. En este día estamos orgullosos con mi equipo sobre la investigación que hemos trabajado todo este tiempo y hoy tengo el agrado de decirles que hemos logrado la finalidad que cada uno de ustedes querían que apellido de su familia prevalezca el resto de la vida.

Ya que con este fin sus hijas podrán ser las fecundoras de tener bebes como los hombres y ya no tendrán miedo de que sus hijas se casen y tengan hijos con los apellidos de las otras familias a cambio. Sus hijas tendrán hijos pero siguiendo el linaje del apellido de la familia.

Aquí les presento el fruto de todo nuestro trabajo es un líquido morado como lo pueden ver solo tomarlo hará los efectos en la persona al instante….

De ahí interrumpe el Señor Kuga.

Kisu Kuga. Pero no tendrán un efecto secundario ya que te recuerdo que esto se pondrá en nuestras hijas..

Youko. No ya hemos hecho experimentos en animales y los efectos son normales si ningún efecto secundario han tenido..

Kisu Kuga. Nuestras hijas no son ningunos animales pueden que hayan hecho efecto a los animales pero a los seres humanos..

Youko. Entiendo su preocupación pero ya hemos pensado en eso y les presento a mi novia Midori, ella tomo la sustancia hace 10 meses pero tengo que explicar algo..

Cada persona en este caso una mujer si toma la sustancia a simple vista pareciera que no hubo efecto pero cuando esta persona se comienza a excitar le comienza a frotar un pene con testículos como un hombre

Kisu Kuga. Si me imaginaba que iba hacer algo así pero podrá tirar espermatozoides activos que den frutos a la mujer que los reciba

Youko. Exacto por eso nuestra investigación avanzo exitosamente claro que tuvimos contra tiempos y la investigación se demora años.

En este caso como acabo de decir mi novia Midori tomo dicha sustancia yo aceptando todo riesgos si hubiera un efecto secundario pero gracias a Dios no hubo ninguno y si los espermatozoides son fecundos y activos acabo de algunos examinaciones que hicimos.

Yo personalmente lo que comprobado

Kisu Kuga. Ok comprendo no desconfió y por casualidad cuánto dura el efecto..

Youko. La sustancia se combina con nuestro ADN que se convierte en uno para qué haiga efecto en la persona esto quiere decir toda la vida

Lamentablemente para conseguir dicha sustancia ya que en grandes cantidades de elementos usamos y son diferentes de conseguir

Pudimos solo alcanzar para los experimentos y en mi novia y para cada uno de las familias presentes.

Para volver a fabricar dicha sustancia se demora 3 años por eso nuestra investigación duro 6 años y gracia a la paciencia de cada uno de ustedes

Kisu Kuga. Bueno en hora buena podemos tener la sustancia de nuestra inversión

Youko. Claro en este momento nuestros asistentes les pasan el frasco con las sustancias

Los asistentes le dan a cada uno de los señores de las familias

…..

Youko. Como veo y me han contado sus hijas tienen 1 año y otros ya van a nacer los sugiero que el líquido le pongan en la leche de los bebes para mejor rendimientos…

Kisu Kuga. Porque siendo bebes tienen que tomar y en la leche?

Youko. Porque así la sustancia va creciendo y adaptándose en el cuerpo de sus hijas y en la leche porque es la única forma que le pase a un bebe.

Kisu Kuga. Ahhhhh..! Eso es bueno enseguida le administrare a mi hija me imagino todos ustedes también lo harán (viendo a las otras familias)

Los señores de las familias Minagi, Armitage, Yumemiya, Hallard diciendo claro..!

En este caso todo claro necesitamos discreción de su parte doctora youko nuestras hijas sabrán después cuando hayan cumplido sus 15 años ya están mayores para saber la verdad..!

Youko. Claro entiendo la situación..! n.n

Bueno dicho esto nos vamos..

…..

18 años después..

…..

…

Un día hermoso de futuros encuentros y miradas profundas eran las 6 am de la mañana un viernes En los "Departamentos Kuga"

Toc..

Toc.

Señorita kuga..!

Señorita Kuga..! Tiene visitas es Mai tokiha la viene a vistar necesita hablar con usted

….

….

En uno de los cuartos del departamento

Natsuki recién levantándose poniendo abrir ojo por ojo suavemente ya en por la ventana entraban los rayos del sol iluminando el cuarto..

Y haciendo poco caso a lo que decía su sirvienta..

Mai. Tranquila Karen voy a entrar a hablar con ella personalmente ya que sabemos que se demora en levantarse y tengo que irme rápido a la academia a dar clases..

Karen. Suba pero no le grite que luego se enoja conmigo.

Mai. Tranquila..! ;)

Mai subiendo las gradas para entrar en la habitación de Natsuki

Entra a la habitación y ve la televisión prendida con el Play Station 3

Conectado y Natsuki moviéndose suavemente estirándose el cuerpo en la cama y la ve a Mai

Natsuki. Vaya que eres como siempre impaciente conmigo ehh.? Aunque sabía ya que ibas a entrar a la habitación cuando no bajo rápido jajaja..!

Mai. Siempre eres lo mismo los días viernes o fines de semana ya te conozco n.n

Bueno regresando al tema que vine a verte quería decirte que vamos a una fiesta..

Natsuki. Fiesta..!

Mai. Sip nos vamos a la fiesta Fujino ya que la hija de los fujino invito a los profesores para ir a la fiesta que es hoy en la noche tipo 8 de la noche conociéndote hemos de ir 10 de la noche

Natsuki. Y porque quieres que vaya yo? Invita a alguien más no quiero ir

Mai. La invitación de me dieron es para dos personas y tu eres mi mejor amiga sabes que somos como hermanas y esas fiestas se demoran mucho tiempo no se hasta que hora de la noche acabe y no quiero regresarme sola

Natsuki. Bueno bueno eh de ir pero con una condición que mañana me prepares mi comida favorita con mi ensalada que me gusta mezclado con mayonesa como tu sabes hacerlo ook..! =)

Mai. Siempre me saboteas de esta manera tienes que ya aprender a cocinar

Natsuki. Que yo te saboteo jajaja..! si tu siempre me pides favores como esto y el otro..!ehhh.. quien sabotea a quien? Solo te estoy pidiendo un favorsito..! n.n

Y la sirvienta cocina bien pero tu comida es distinta acaso no puedo pedirte que cocines para mi nunca.

Mai. Bueno ok ganaste jajajaja.. Siempre te sales con la tuya y si puedo cocinar para ti cuando quieras

Natsuki. Está bien eso bueno a donde te vas ahora?

Mai. Me voy a la academia ya sabes que me contrataron por un tiempo para que les enseñe a los estudiantes porque me pidió una buena amiga mia acepte aunque mi trabajo como chef siempre es la noche pero hoy pedi permiso por lo que te acabo de explicar..

Natsuki. Ok cuídate quieres que te recoja en la academia a la hora que tu sales te espero a la entrada de la academia

Mai. Wow-..! Increíble no estas con fiebre milagro que me quieras recoger por primera vez jajaja..! .

Natsuki. Si no quieres no quieres que te recoja solo dime carajo todavía que amanecí de buen humor porque acabo de pasar todo los niveles del juego

Mai. Jajajaj..! ya ya no te enojes ajjaja..! Solo me sorprendí bueno recógeme cuando a la hora de salida a las 2 de la tarde ook

Natsuki. Ok voy a las 2 y media n.n

Mai. O.o un caso contigo jajaj..! Bueno nos vemos n.n

Que llego tarde nos vemos

Natsuki. Dile al chofer que te lleve y no lleves tu carro porque yo te voy a recoger con la moto que siempre voy ok.!

Mai. Caray ok esta bien jeje..! Peor que hermana mayor acuérdate que soy mayor que ti

Natsuki. Apúrate que se te hace tarde n.n

Mai. Cierto me voy te espero.!

…..

…

Natsuki. Hay esta Mai siempre pidiéndome favores aunque que no me quejo porque siempre también le pido favores jaja..!

Bueno eh de seguir con otro juego hasta mientras le digo a Karen que me traiga el desayuno a la cama n.n

….

12pm

…..

13pm

..

13:30pm

…..

13:59pm

…..

Natsuki. Increíble este juego que me compre chuta cierto la mai le dije que la iva a ver aunque no creo que sea tan tarde

Que hora será..? mi celular donde lo deje

-Hasta encontrarlo!

14:05

Natsuki. Al fin lo encontré bueno que hora es O.o

O.O! \\\14:05/

Natsuki. Mierda voy a llegar tarde me tengo que alistar rápido lo bueno que no queda tan lejos y yo voy rápido igualmente

En eso Natsuki no tiene problemas al vestir ya que cogió un Jean negro casi ajustado una blusa ajustada al cuerpo azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra y sus botas negras y cogió el juego de llaves donde lleva la llave del departamento y la llave de su moto y su reloj que dejo en la mesa.

Y salió fue del departamento como alma que se lo lleva el diablo..

Normalmente ella siempre sale asi casi todos los días jajaja..!

Va al Garaje privado que tiene ella en su edificio de departamentos.

A ver su mato para ir a la academia a ver a su amiga en se sube y arranca a su máxima velocidad.

….

…

…

Natsuki. Ya llegue uuuff..! x suerte no llegue tarde jeje..! si que soy buena con mi moto a máxima velocidad..!

-recordando

Por cierto tengo que cuidar que no me vean ninguna autoridad como los policías como cuando me detuvieron cuando fui a máxima velocidad la otra vez sino me regaña de nuevo la araña y luego me enreda con sus gritos y quejas peor que todos los días..!

Natsuki. Vaya si que salen todos los estudiantes me acuerdo cuando estudiaba aca.. esos viejos y solitarios tiempos

Me pregunto si Chie estará aquí ya que me entere que construyo un departamento en la academia solo para ella aunque me dijo que eran casi a las afueras de la academia me imagino donde será..! ya que yo casi siempre me fugaba de clases ajjajaja..! y siempre ese profesor de tutor que me toca no me dejaba en paz aunque siempre me ayudaba n.n

Por cierto me pregunto como estará sakomizu..

Si que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos..!

…

En eso llega una limosina de color negro las ventanas negras

…

Natsuki. Mejor me pongo el caso luego me vea el profesor y no quiero que me sermone como siempre jejeje..

Cuanto se demora Mai y yo pensaba que yo era la que llegaba tarde

…

En eso sale una estudiante como la mayoría de estudiante y natsuki se le queda mirando ya que ella estaba montada en la moto y su casco

Pero algo le llamo la atención a ella.

Natsuki. Wow..! si q es hermosa ese cabello castaño y esa manera de caminar refinada, bueno no puedo sorprender tanto ya que en esta academia es una de las mejores del país y vienen estudiantes de otros lugares a estudiar aquí en eso los hijos de familias que tienen dinero.

…..

En eso atrás viene la chica de pelo anaranjado corriendo y gritando atrás de aquella hermosa chica.

Gritando LO SIENTO…!

Mai. Lo siento me atrase demasiado. Aunque como nunca llegas temprano me alegro jajaja..! n.n

Eso le llamo la atención a aquella hermosa chica de cabello castaño y miro a las dos persona que había hay aunque reconoció a la del pelo anaranjado pero no la que estaba con el casco en esa moto

Natsuki. Tranquila..!

En eso se escucha una voz refinada saludando..

-Hola Sensei..

En eso giran y mira a esa hermosa chica y natsuki se preguntaba que hermosa tan de lejos como de cerca es!

Quien será?

Cuantos tendrá?

Que hermosos ojos rubíes tiene?

Me cautive!

…..

Mai. Hola Shizuru como estas no te eh visto hoy día ya que no te toca mi materia

Y te eh dicho que no me gusta que me llamen sensei llamame por mi nombre

Shizuru. Lo siento Sens…. Perdón Mai

Si vas a la fiesta que dara hoy mi familia y a quien llevaras

Mai. Claro que voy y llevare a mi amiga te la presiento por cierto perdón mi des cordialidad

….

Natsuki se quedo es asombrada en realidad casi embobada viéndola aquella chica llamada shizuru

Y escucha una voz diciendo…

heyyy…!Natsukii

Natsuki. Que paso? (Recien reaccionando)

…..!

Mai. Te presento a una alumna mia Shizuru Fujino ella es la hija que te dije que me invito a la fiesta y quítate el casco que es de mala educación presentar a alguien y la otra persona este tapada las cara jejeje..

…..

En eso shizuru se moria de ganas de verle la cara ya que le llamo mucho la atención se pregunta

quien es?

Que tiene ella que me llama tanto la atención!

Creo q escuche q se llama Natsuki como dijo la Sensei digo digo Mai hay me cuesta acostumbrándome al nombre jejej..!

Como sera su rostro?

Serán solo amigas?

Porque estoy preguntando eso?

Porque me muero las ganas de saber más de ella que tiene ella?

…..

Natsuki. Asi lo siento pero mucho gusto soy Natsuki Kuga (estrechándole la mano a shizuru) mucho gusto.! ñ.ñ

-NAtsuki y Shizuru (O/O)

Mai. Que te acabo decir que saludar asi es mala educación..

Natsuki. Que quejona que eres acabo de saludar correctamente

Mai. Y tu casco..!

Natsuki. Que casco?

Mai. El que llevas dentro en tu cabeza

Natsuki. Cierto me olvide! Jejej...

Mai. Pero te acabo de decir hace un rato

Natsuki. Lo siento creo que esa parte me olvide escuchar bien jajajaja..!

Mai. Nunca cambias jajajaj…!

Natsuki. Bueno cambiando de tema tu eres la mala educada porque interrumpisteis nuestro saludo

Shizuru. (con una sonrisa discreta porque no se aguanta la risa viéndoles como se pelean a su manera)

Ara veo que se llevan muy bien n.n y tranquila mai no te enojes pobresita jejje..!n.n

Pero si me da curiosidad de verte la cara. n.n

Natsuki. Claro claro me olvida de nuevo

En eso Natsuki comienza agarrar el casco y shizuru muy atenta a ese hecho y estar atenta a verle la cara.

Natsuki se saca el casco y como ella tiene el pelo entre largo comienza entre a flotar entre el viendo suavemente y shizuru no puede creer lo que ve y se pregunta que hermosa es tiene entre un pelo azulado oscuro y sus ojos como esmeraldas y rasgos de la cara son finas que hermosa es simplemente quiero saber más de ella :3

Natsuki. Bueno ya esta hecho feliz Mai ahora si déjame en paz sin quejas ok.

Mai. Que mala q eres bien que le gusto a Shizuru conocerte especialmente verte la cara que la tenias oculta dentro del caso jajajaja..!

Shizuro. O.O Etto..

Pensando (se notaba demasiado ojala no piensen que soy una rara que hago?)

Ara tu crees Mai

Mai. Jejeje.. la verdad solo decía por broma no me digas que era verdad jejeje..

Shizuru. Contigo no hay remedio jajaja..!

Natsuki. Bueno nos vamos Mai apura que tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con Nao en la empresa

Mai. Ahh si cierto bueno nos vemos shizuru en la noche

…

Shizuru. Claro nos vemos n.n

Natsuki. Hasta luego shizuru ñ.ñ

Shizuru. O/O si hasta luego nos vemos pronto XD

Natsuki se puso el caso y mai se subio a la moto y se fueron a la velocidad da Natsuki en la moto

….

Shizuru. Wow parece que hoy a cambiado algo en mi por dentro que es este sentimiento?

Si que es hermosa?

-entre esos pensamientos se dirige a la limosina que la lleva a la mansión

Y en la limosina yendo a casa piensa tengo que arreglarme muy bien hoy

Ya que en la noche viene a la fiesta Natsuki quiero bailar con ella saber más de ella :3 estoy simultáneamente feliz y nerviosa a la vez

Es la primera persona que a causado ese impacto en mi aunque parece que ella es un poco mayor a mi en edad como en altura ejjejeje…!

…

Mai. Jajajaja..!

Natsuki. Porque te ríes que es tan gracioso

Mai. Tu cara que acaso no te distes cuenta si tuvieras un espejo te hubieras dado cuenta

Natsuki. Mi cara? porque lo dices

Mai. Simplemente porque te gusto shizuru n.n

Natsuki. Qq….! Porque lo dices

Mai. Por tu mirada en ella y ella en la tuya fue como amor a la primera vista jejeje…

Natsuki. A ti no te puedo engañar ehh? Ajajja..

Mai. Te conozco pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado

Natsuki. Porque?

Mai. Simple ella es menor que ti como dos años creo y no solo eso es la hija única de la familia fujino

Aunque no hay problema en ti no hay problema y para el amor no hay edad n.n

Natsuki. Hay Mai bueno en eso tienes razón pero si eh pensado en eso de que ella es menor que mi

Pero tranquila ni que fuera un lobo y me lanzara encima de ella de una

Mai. Acuérdate que cuando estudiabas en la academia te decían el lobo solitario jajaja..! porque todas las chicas tanto chicos babeaban por ti y tu nada jajajaja..!

Natsuki. Esq simplemente no me podía dar el lujo de enamorarme o salir con alguien ni por vacile temía que se enteren de mi secreto

Ya que solo mi padre me dejo una carta antes de su muerte explicándome todo.

Mai. Tu secreto pero no creo que sea malo la chica con quien estes y te amé verdaderamente y aceptara tan como eres n.n

Natsuki. Gracias siempre seras mi mejor amiga. :´)

…

Mai. Cierto que tienes que hablar con la araña de mai en que te metiste ahora ya me estoy compadeciendo de ti jajaja..!

Natsuki. Nada solo me dijo que tengo que ir a ver unos contratos eh firmarlos

Mai. Ahhh? Gracias a Dios ella es digna de confianza en el trabajo y es estricta contigo ya que tu papa y mama le pidieron a ella desde el día que nacisteis que siempre te cuide jajaja..

Me acuerdo cuando te traía a la academia en el carro y tu con una cara de pocos amigos y cuando se entero que te escapabas no te dijo nada en ese instante si no espero afueras de la academia viendo por donde te escapabas para cacharte y reclamarte! Ajajaj..

De ahí ni más te fugabas jajajaj..!

Ella siempre estuvo pendiente de ti cuando tus padres se fueron y cuando estaban ellos

Natsuki. Pues si pero es muy gruñona jajajjaja..!

Mai. Igual como tu cuando te enojas n.n

Natsuki. Que dijiste..! =.=

Mai. Etto..! No nada jejeje..! xD

…..

….

…

Bueno ya acercándose al edificio Kuga ..

Natsuki. bueno te dejo Mai sube y haz lo que tienes que hacer y arréglate rápido ya que tu te demoras un montón aunque todavía no entiendo porque te sabes demorar tanto! Contigo en eso no hay arreglo ni remedio jajajajaja….!

Mai. Que Exagerada no me demoro mucho como ti pero al menos puede que me demore un poco al vestir hasta encontrar la ropa indicada pero tu te demoras siempre al despertarte asi que no soy la única en que ese demora en algo jajajaja..! y si arreglare estos documentos que mañana tengo la cita para presentar mi proyecto de menú en el hotel del restaurant "StevenStart"

Natsuki. Bueno nos vemos más tarde espero verte ya por arreglarte ya que te demoras en eso pilas, porque no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta

Mai. Que no me voy a demorar ya te dije jeje.. y que milagro que no quieras llegar tarde a la fiesta o es que quieres ver a cierta persona que ya sabemos n.n

Natsuki. Di lo que quieras ejjeje.. bueno nos vemos

En eso Natsuki arranca la moto y se va deprisa a la empresa

….

….

En la empresa en recepción

La secretaria. Bueno días Señorita Kuga, la estan esperando en su oficina la señorita Nao Kuga

Natsuki. Buenos días bueno gracias por avisarme

…

Subiendo en el levador.

Piensa (es verdad como nunca quiero llegar puntual a un lugar a ver a esa poseedora de esos ojos rubíes que estan bella que tendrá ella que me llama la atención aparte de los ojos hermoso que me cautivo es alguien que nunca eh visto y sentido en nadie que eh conocido hasta ahora pero tengo miedo que me pueda gustar bastante y le de miedo mi secreto)

….

Caminando casi cerca de la puerta de su oficina, en eso es interrumpida

Que alguien le dice CACHORRA…!

Natsuki. Araña que haces aca afuera me dijeron que estabas esperándome adentro en mi oficina y deja de decime cachorra.!

Nao. Ya ya tranquila me sali un ratito porque me pareció un poco aburrido y solitario esperarte ahí adentro sola jejee..! cuando me dejes de llamar araña te dejare de decir cachorra aunque sabemos que es difícil para ti ajjajaja..!

Natsuki. Bueno entremos que tengo prisa y cuanto apuestas que puedo dejarte de decir araña, arañita

Nao. No acabas de decirme que no ibas a decirme más araña y comienza tu palabra comenzando diciéndome de nuevo ajjaja..!

Y q tanta prisa tienes aunque no eres la única jajaja..!

Ya que voy a salir con un amigo que tengo por ahí en una fiesta

Natsuki. Bueno bueno de la noche para la mañana no cambian sus costumbres la personas

Que coincidencia que salgas también a una fiesta como yo

Bueno regresando al tema que tengo que firmar dime..

Nao. Bueno ahí en tu escritorio estan los contratos con las empresas que solo faltan tu firma y para el contrato más importante habrá una junta la otra en unos días ya que la hija de la familia Yumemiya vendrá personalmente para hablar de los negocios

Natsuki. Vaya la hija de los Yumemiya tan joven también esta pendiente de los negocios de la familia y sus padres?

Nao. Como siempre ya saben ellos confían a ojos cerrados de su hija en la habilidad de negocios que ella tiene aunque a veces es un poco torpe jejeje.. y los padres disfrutando conociendo cada parte del mundo

Natsuki. Bueno esta bien me llamas cuando sera reunión para ajustar a la agenda pero que no sea por favor en un fin de semana porque sabes que me gusta descansar en esos días

Nao. Claro ya lo se no te preocupes bueno lee los contratos si quieres o..

Natsuki. No hay necesidad tu tienes toda mi confianza Nao ok no dudes en eso porque se que nunca me vaz a traicionar ñ.ñ eres mi hermana mayor

Nao. Vaya si que estas cumpliendo tu palabra en decirme por mi nombre jaja..! y no por ese apodo que me haz inventado desde ese dia jajaja..! y gracias por confiar en mi y claro nunca te traicionaría ya que di mi palabra a nuestros padres que te cuidaría a ti de todo y tus padres han hecho mucho por mi

…..

Natsuki ve los contratos y comienza a firmar cada uno de ellos y Nao mira el celular ya que se tiene que tiene una salida con su amigo en una fiesta.

…..

Nao. Por cierto a que fiesta vas a ir

Natsuki. Bueno me voy a una fiesta de una de las alumnas de Mai ya que como sabes da clases temporales en la academia

Nao. Vaya ojala no caigamos en la misma fiesta ajjajajaj..!

Natsuki. jajaja..! no creo no creo que todas las fiestas que pueden haber en japón caigamos en la misma que tengo que ir jajajja…!

Nao. Bueno eso es verdad..! jajaja..!

….

Natsuki. Bueno ya acabe de firmar los contratos y me voy yendo por casualidad me tienes que contar algo más

Nao. No nada más cuando haiga un conveniente yo te llamo ok

Natsuki. Bueno ok gracias por todo

Y por cierto como va el personal trabajando

Nao. Bueno hay algunos que se quejan ya que no tomas todo el control de la empresa como lo hizo tu padre

Natsuki. Bueno ya me imaginaba que eso este pasando pero el otro año voy a estudiar en la universidad ya me eh decidido para no perder tiempo y sacar adelante la empresa

Nao. Eso me gusta acuérdate que la empresa es el fruto de trabajo de tu padre y padre de su padre

Natsuki. Si ni me digas que mi padre siempre me lo acordaba jeje.. bueno me comunicas cualquier cosa nos vemos ;)

Nao. Claro esta luego

…

…

Nao. Hay esta cachorra le falta mucho por aprender pero siempre estare ahí esta que se pueda defender por si misma en esta empresa

Ya que no puedo olvidar lo que sus padres hicieron por mi

(Recordando…)

Mis padres trabajan en esta empresa y yo estudiaba en la academia y vivía en las instalaciones de la academia en los departamentos estudiantiles mis padres siempre me iban a visitar

Un día tuvieron vacaciones por 2 semanas que me fueron a visitar diciéndome para ir con ellos pero me negué ya que se aproximaba la semana de exámenes y no podía faltar aunque quería ir con ellos pero quería terminar rápido los exámenes y pasar más tiempo con mis padres

Ya que ellos era mi única familia.

Paso unos días mis padres vinieron a despedirse de mi y les abrace como nunca ya que aunque ellos trabajaban siempre me llamaban o me venían a visitar

Ya que yo decidí al inicio vivir en la academia ya que mis padres se iban muy temprano al trabajo en la empresa Kuga y no tiempo para hacerme el desayuno y donde vivíamos era muy lejos de donde yo estudiaba

…

Después mis padres se fueron en al aeropuerto estuve estudiando

Toda esta semana y me fue muy bien en los exámenes aunque faltaba una semana para verlos en ese tiempo de la semana no pude comunicarme con ellos ya que en lugar donde eligieron las vacaciones no había para comunicarse

Después de un tiempo viene el señor Kuga en persona a la academia me sorprendi que vino a visitarme..

Aunque me trajo la más noticia que me perjudico me entere que mis padres murieron por aquel terremoto que hubo en aquel lugar y una de las listas de muertos de la zona eran mis padres

Estaba devastada no tenía a nadie en el mundo que hare ahora?

En eso el me abraza y me dice te daré mi apoyo viviras como una hija para mi en mi casa con mi esposa como una madre para ti yo se que para ti enterarte de tus padres y todo en un día es difícil pero quiero apoyarte en todo como una hija para mi.

En eso le dije no sienta lastima por mi puedo seguir adelante yo sola entre llorando diciéndole

Y el me da un pañuelo diciendo no tienes que hacer la fuerte conmigo en casa estarás bien serás tratada como una hija para mi

En eso dije.. Gracias por darme la mano y dijo tus padres fueron mi mano derecha en la empresa y tu serás como mi mano derecha como una hija para mi

;A; gracias enserio por todo ayudarme pero no es necesario que viva en su casa ya que aquí en la academia estoy bien

No seas testaruda mi chofer te puede traer cada día sin problemas que llegues tarde mi criados te pueden ayudar cualquier necesidad que tengas y mi esposa estará ahí siempre aunque esta embaraza en estos momentos y quiero que seas la hermana mayor de mi hija que espera mi esposa

Nos vamos ahora.! =)

Bueno ok gracias..! =u=

…..

Bueno para que decir el señor Kuga y su esposa siempre me adoptaron como una hija siempre pendientes de mi y cuando nacio Natsuki la quise y la quiero como una hermana aunque peleamos y todo siempre quiero a mi hermana cachorra

Bueno ya fui mayor y les dije que quería vivir aparte fuera de la casa ya que también trabajaba en la empresa y era mano derecha del señor Kuga y me dijeron que si eso es lo quería de corazón les dije que si!

Y me dijeron aunque nos entristece respetaremos tu decisión en ese tiempo Natsuki tenia 10 años y ella lloraba diciendo que no me vaya ya que por eso también creo que se resintió en esa parte de irme de su lado pero quería independizarme..

Me dijeron a donde voy y les dije que iba a buscar un lugar y ellos me dijeron no te preocupes nosotros te elegiremos un buen lugar seguro como quieres que sea pequeño o grande

Les dije algo medianito un departamento con dos cuartos sala cocina y comedor

Y la Señora Kuga tengo una idea bueno vamos ahora los tres al lugar que quiero indicarte..

Fuimos y era un lugar hermoso era tranquilo había hasta había piscina

El señor Kuga. bueno hija mia parece que este lugar esta muy bonito pero creo q más hermoso es nuestra casa vamos quédate con nosotros y le dije Padre (ya q en todo este tiempo podía decirle padre ya que el siempre insistía) necesito independizarme ya soy más que mayor de edad porfavor comprende quiero que te orgullezcas que puedo defenderme por mi misma

La Señora Kuga. en eso los sabemos hija querida pero visítanos cuando puedas ya que este lugar esta cerca de la casa no muy lejos y puedes visitarnos cuando puedas

El señor Kuga. te extrañare mucho como los niños crecen tu hermanita se pondrá triste

Nao. Tranquilo si que eres exagerado si nos veremos todos los días en la empresa y tranquilamente los fines de semana siempre ire a la casa y se que mi cachorrita de natsuki me extrañara ya que yo también la extrañare demasiado pero siempre estaré pendiente de ella aunque no vivamos en el mismo lugar

Y los señores Kuga lo sabemos hija mia pero nos duele mucho que no vivas con nosotros pero te vendremos a vistar también jajaja..!

Nao. Claro n.n

El señor Kuga bueno ya conocimos el nuevo lugar donde vaz a vivir pero ahora vamos a la casa mañana si quieres le dices a los criados que te ayuden a trasladarte y por muebles no te preocupes te los dare como regalo

Nao. Pero no es mi cumpleaños

El señor Kuga. Acaso te tengo que dar regalos porque solo sea tu cumpleaños

Nao. Etto. Yo decía jejej..!

La señora Kuga. Hay padre e hija siempre discutiendo en problemas sencillos que apenada eres hijita mia

Nao. (pensando)..+

Vivir los señores Kuga se paso tanto el tiempo que me encariñe con ellos como mis padres verdaderos que deje de sufrir por la muerte de mis verdaderos padres

….

…

Todo este tiempo paso volando me fui de la casa mis padres Kuga también m visitaban con mi hermanita o yo les visita siempre los fines de semana

Un día mi padre me conto un secreto sobre Natsuki de inicio a final y me dijo también que tengo ver con que chica estaría.. que la ame con todo el corazón ya que no cualquiera puede saber el secreto de natsuki, también me dijo que no era la única que tenia ese secreto había otras familias importantes que también lo hicieron y me dijo los apellidos de la familia que estuvieron en el laboratorio para que ninguna de esas chicas estuviera con natsuki en una relación amorosa ya que no valdría ya que tienen el mismo (bueno ya ustedes saben)

También me dijo que la mama de natsuki no sabia que no podía decirle si no ella lo mataba a golpes a el O.o

Ya que lo hizo sin el permiso de ella..! .

….

Paso un tiempo natsuki tenia 14 años yendo para los 15 unos meses después los señores Kuga se fueron de viaje de negocios y volverían lo más pronto posible bueno eso pensé fui a la casa a quedarme con natsuki para cuidarla hasta que lleguen nuestros padres

En eso recibí una llamada a mi celular comunicándome una terrible noticia que nunca pensé en recibir una noticia igual que recibí hace tiempo..

Comunicándome que los Señores Kuga murieron por una falla de maquina del avión privado

En que la señora señora hablaba no podía resistirlo que lo dijo después no escuche nada me cai de rodillas mis piernas no reaccionaron mis lagrimas salieron al borde no paraban aunque quisiera

No sabia que hacer como decirle a Natsuki era la hermana mayor tenia que afrontar esto

….

Después de un tiempo de respirar y relajarme ser fuerte para darle la noticia a natsuki no sabia como hacerlo ya se acercaba la hora de que ella llegue a la casa y comunicarle la noticia

…..

Se queda sentada nao pensando que hacer como decirle

Como pudo pasar esto porque a ellos

Porque a las personas que quiero se tienen que ir lejos de mi

Y nao sentada segada en sus pensamientos

…

Naooooooo…! Se escucha una voz d Natsuki

Y ella reacciona diciendo que ya llegastes mi cachorrita.

(pareciendo normal….)

Natsuki. Sip recién llego y no me gusta que me digas cachorrita no soy un animal soy tu hermanita

Nao. Si sip mi cachorrita pero me gusta decirte porque cuando te enojas cuando t avergüenzas tienes una cara de cachorro avergonzado jajaja..!

Natsuki. =n= eso es mentira..!

…

Nao. Siéntate Nat necesito hablar contigo

Natsuki. Claro pero esta vez me eh comportado bien en la academia soy una buena estudiante como mi hermana Nao x´)

Nao. Bueno me alegra oir eso que saques buenas notas y te comportes bien pero necesito decirte algo importante tu sabes que yo te quiero eres mi hermana de corazón aunque no lo seamos de sangre sabes que por ti daría mi vida y te cuidaría toda mi vida

Natsuki. Si se yo también te quiero mucho Nao y porque viene esa pregunta ahora que te vaz

No te vayas ya te fuiste de la casa pero no te vayas de nuestras vidas nuestros papas se pondrán tristes yo también QAQ

Nao. No nunca me iria de tu lado estare aquí para ti siempre aunque tu quieras verme siempre estare ahí pendiente de ti.

Natsuki. Sip lo se xD

Pero me preocupas parece que me ocultas algo

Nao. Bueno siéntate alado de mi quieres

Natsuki. Claro.

Nao. Bueno comenzare a decirte

No se como decirte comunicarme si fue realmente duro entenderlo que todo esto esta pasando que tengo que ser fuerte por ti por mi para seguir adelante….

Natsuki. Que esta pasando me estas asustando

Nao. Bueno no se como decirte mi Nat pero nuestros padres acabar de morir en un accidente en el viaje que se fueron

Se que es difícil yo también no puedo comprenderlo asi que nat tenemos que ser fuertes me entiendes Nat

Natsuki. …

…..

No puedo creerlo dime es una mentira de mal gusto

(entre llorando)

Nao. No nunca bromaria con esto nunca en mi vida lo haría yo también quisiera que fuera una broma pero lamentablemente no lo es

Natsuki. No puedo creerlo

me dejaron sola no puedes ser

Mamaaaaaá…

Papaaaaá…

Nao. No estas sola estas conmigo y yo contigo nos tenemos la una de la otra

Natsuki. Losé pero no puedo creerlo nuestros padres (sigue llorandoo)

….

Y donde estan ahora

Nao. Estan trayendo los cuerpos aca a japón para ser velados

Natsuki. No puedo creer

Mamaaaaa…

Papaa…

Porque Diosito te haz llevado a mis padres.. lejos de mi

….

Entre eso Nao la abraza y ella llora también a su lado

Después de un tiempo de unas horas y horas se tranquilizó Natsuki ya que Nao la llevo a la habitación para que pudiera dormir y Nao durmió alado de ella todo ese tiempo

…..zzz…

….zzzzz….

…

…..

Natsuki. Levantándose con la lagrimas en los ojos vi a Nao pensando mis padres se fueron como una vez me conto mi madre lo que le paso a Nao le paso lo mismo que a mi

Y mis padres la criaron y cuidaron como hija de la familia y yo como una hermana

Tengo que ser fuerte como lo hizo ella aunque si duele mucho

….

Luego en voz baja dice Naooo..

Naoo se levanta poco a poco con lagrimas en los ojos también..

Nao. Que paso estas bien

Natsuki. Si estoy un poco mejor pero quieren decirte una cosa importante

Nao. Dime cualquier cosa

Natsuki. No quiero que vayas personas al velorio quiero que sea privado solo las dos nadie más

Nao. Como tu digas y como asi decidisteis así

Natsuki. Un vez fui a un velorio con mis padres te acuerdas sobre un amigo de mi padre que murió

La gente daba su pésame pero solo la gente estaba ahí unos de corazón y otros de compromiso

Y es como tradición que hacen eso y no quiero eso quiero que el velorio de nuestros padres sea privado

Nao. Ok comprendo muy bien.!

…..

…..

….

En todo ese tiempo siempre estuve pendiente de Nao como su hermana mayor ya que nuestros padres siempre estaban ahí para ella y para mi ahora tengo que estar pendiente de ella como ellos lo hicieron por mi

Estuve en la casa Kuga con Natsuki y rebeliones en la academia siempre alado de ella cuidándole

La regañaba casi todo el rato más por la academia que me entere que se escapaba la cojuda esta jejeje..! pero la soprendi y nunca lo volvió hacer jajaja..! desde ahí me decía araña jajjajaja…!

Cuando acabo a los 18 años la academia no quiso volver a la casa ya que era una mansión muy grande todo ese tiempo estuve pendiente de los negocio y del dinero de la familia nunca les quite un centavo siempre estuve cuidando de la economía de la familia hasta que se haga cargo Natsuki y pueda defenderse por si misma en la empresa

…

(fin de los pensamientos)

….

En eso natsuki sale de la empresa Kuga y coje su moto y se va toda prisa a su departamento a cambiarse ya que después tiene que ver a Mai ya que viven en el mismo edificio..

…

Natsuki llega al edificio entra al departamento todo rápidamente ya que vio en su reloj que eran las 9pm llego demasiada tarde y según le decía a Mai que quieria llegar puntual a la fiesta

Natsuki entra a su cuarto al closet para ver que ropa iba a ponerse pero como nunca estuvo viendo uno por uno cual le quedaba mejor

Como nunca estaba en duda que ponerse para ese lugar quería verse presentable al frente de la chica de los ojos rubies

En eso se entra al baño diciéndose voy a llegar muy tarde

En el baño se saca la ropa de una y abre la ducha para bañarse de una con un jabón líquido que huele rico y a ella siempre le ha gustado bañarse con ese jabón por su aroma

Se baña de pies a cabeza…

….

Sale del baño secándose el cabello con la secadora ya seco se pone a cambiarse de ropa como dijo mai una fiesta no debe ser elegante no me dijo reunión formal asi que me imagino que con ropa sencilla esta bien ya que nunca eh salido a fiestas..

Se pone se prendas intimas una blusa color negra y encima un saco de color crema con un jean color azul oscuro y unas botas que hacen a juego

En eso ve el reloj y mira 9:30 O.O

Sale corriendo del departamento llevando las llaves, su celular, y su reloj y dirigiéndose al departamento de mai..

….

Natsuki. Maiiiiiiiii Maiiiiii

Mai. Por fin llegaste ya me decía cuanto tengo que esperar jajaja..!

Vamos que se nos hace tarde antes que te desesperes jajaj..!

Natsuki. Desesperarme yo! Solo quería ver si estabas lista ya que te sabes demorar demasiado

Mai. Si hace 30 min estaba lista

Natsuki. 30 min a esta hora imagínate si no me hubiera ido a la empresa te tuviera que estar esperando peor que que!

Bueno vamonos..

…..

Mai. Si mejor antes que te enojes conmigo

….

Por cierto no me digas que vamos en tu moto yo tengo mi vestido y me costo arreglarme el cabello

Natsuki. Ok ok vamos en tu carro o le digo a mi chofer que casi no lo uso

Mai. Esq tu siempre sales en la moto sera por eso.

Bueno vamos con tu chofer mejor para que el pobre se sienta utilizado una vez en la vida alado tuyo como chofer jajajajaj…..

Natsuki. Chistosita yo no quise chofer al inicio Nao que obligo tener un chofer más los guardias que estan pendientes cualquier momento

Mai. Sabes que para Nao eres su mayor preocupación jejeje.. vamos bajando

Natsuki. Si lo se ajajaja..! aunque a veces es agobiante si vamos bajando en el ascensor abajo siempre esta el chofer igualmente

….

Mai. Si pero estas feliz que se preocupe x ti tu hermanita mayor jejeje..

Natsuki. Bueno si..! .

…..

Estando abajo caminando a las afueras del edifico yendo a la entrada del edificio

Natsuki. Que traigan al carro y que nos lleve el chofer a un lugar rápido porfavor que se nos hace tarde

…

O.o

Si señorita Kuga….

….

Ahí esta el chofer señorita Kuga

Natsuki. Gracias sube Mai rápido que llegamos tarde por cierto dale la dirección a donde vamos.

Mai. Etto..! Llévenos a la mansión de los fujino xfavor.!

….

Chofer. Claro señorita

Arrancaron dirigiéndose a la mansión fujino

….

Natsuki. Vaya que hasta mi chofer conoce ese lugar solo con el apellido de Shizuru

Nao. Bueno eso debe ser porque es de las familias más ricas de este país ellos son los primeros luego sigues tu.!

Natsuki. Ya veo

…

….

En eso en otro lugar una hermosa chica en una mansión vestida

Como un vestido corto de color azul tipo escote con unos tacos haciendo juego con una cadena de oro que le combina el vestido recibiendo en la puerta de la entrada a los invitados que entran a la fiesta en su casa

…

Shizuru.. (Pensando..)

Cuando vendrá Natsuki ya es un poquito tarde

…

Vendrá no vendrá ya son las 10 y no llega y ya no llegan ningún invitado más

…..

En eso llega un carro negro a la mansión que se estación al frente de la casa de los fujino.

En eso shizuru se percata de la llegada del carro y se pone nerviosa de pensar si en ese carro esta dentro Natsuki o no?

….

En el carro.

…

Sale el chofer abrir la puerta diciendo Señorito Reito Kanzaki ya hemos llegado

En eso…

Comprendo

Sale un chico formal con traje como para una fiesta de gala y shizuru lo ve de lejos pensó porque de todo el mundo tenia que llegar el me imagino que mi padre le invito ya que de mi parte en mi vida lo invitaría.

En eso se cruzan la mirada

….

Reito. Vaya veo que me estuviste esperando hasta el ultimo momento

Gracias mi Shizuru podemos entrar ahora tranquilamente

Shizuru. Ara que piensas que por reito voy a estar esperando aquí afuera por ti ni en tus sueños lo haría esperaría por cualquiera en este mundo menos a ti

Reito. Pero que recelosa eres a veces no puedes admitir que me amas con todo tu corazón acuérdate que estamos comprometido mi Shizuru

Shizuru. Nunca me enamoraría por alguien tan avaro como tu y siempre te eh dicho que no me llames mi shizuru no tienes ningún derecho en mi solo porque estamos comprometidos eso fácilmente se puede romper

Reito. Digas lo que digas tu seras mia algún día asi que anda comprendiéndolo desde ahora y para siempre..

Y vamos entremos que comienza hacer frio..

…

En eso sale afuera el papa de shizuru

….

Reito. Hola señor Fujino como le va mucho gusto tiempos que no lo veo

Shouko Fujino. Gracias Reito igualmente para ti vamos hija entra que tu prometido ya llego entra que hace frio

…

Shizuru. Ok padre. (con una sonrisa falsa para no preocupar a su padre)

(pensando..)

Parece que no va a llegar de gana me emocione al querer verla me pregunto si la vere algún día.

…

En el carro casi llegando a la mansión

…

Natsuki. Vaya por aquí yo vivía antes cuando era pequeña

Mai. Enserio. Cerca de la mansión de los Fujino entonces

Natsuki. Pues parece que si

Mai. Y que paso en la mansión la vendiste

Natsuki. Nooo..! no haría nunca es donde vivian mis padres solo que es muy grande para mi

Y solo regresaría cuando me case y aquí tendre a mi familia con mis hijos recorriendo los lugares

Mai. Vaya si que eres romántica jajajja..!

Natsuki. No te burles de mi

Mai. Que no me burlo de ti solo me sorprendió jejej..

….

Chofer. Ya hemos llegado

Natsuki y Mai. Gracias..

En eso bajan del carro a que ya abrió la puerta el chofer en eso dice Natsuki

….

Natsuki. Vaya que si que llegamos tarde a la fiesta que lastima

Mai. No te preocupes que esto va de largo :3

….

Hasta mientras entremos a la mansión

Natsuki. Tienes razón vamos.

…

Dentro de la mansión había gente bailando, conversando, riendo y un Reito alado de Shizuru recibiendo negación para ir a bailar

…

Toc toc..

Toc toc..

Natsuki. Nadie abre toca el timbre Mai

Mai. Claro..!

Dentro de la mansión escucha una shizuru el timbre y va caminando rápidamente a la puerta con la esperanza que sea Natsuki en eso se le adelanta su padre y abre la puerta

Mai y Natsuki. Buenas noches perdón por la tardanza.

Shouko fujino. Ara no se preocupen entren entren.!

Mucho gusto shouko fujino a su ordenes

Natsuki. Mucho gusto soy Natsuki Kuga

Shouko fujino. Kuga dices.

Natsuki. Si señor ese es mi apellido por parte de mi padre

Shouko. Vaya mucho gusto a los tiempos que no te veo, veo que estas grande y muy linda por cierto.

Natsuki. Me conoce?

Shouko. Claro con tu padre fue un gran amigo mio, pero no pude ir al velorio ya que no sabia muy bien la razón

Natsuki. Vaya no lo sabia que mi padre era amigo suyo, claro cuando me entere de la muerte de mis padres no quise ver a nadie más y quería velarle con mi hermana Nao a solo en privado lo siento mucho

Shouko. No tranquila comprendo muy bien y por cierto como estan Nao y tu…

…

En eso interrumpe una chica de color castaño ya que escucho casi lo que hablan pero solo la final

Shizuru. Hola buenas noches mucho gusto me alegro hayan podido llegar me preocupaba que no podrían llegar

(pensando..)

Quien sera esa chica Nao que mencionaron de que como estan acaso son pareja (xfavor no) viven juntas que mismo…

….

Natsuki. Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa cosas de la empresa me hicieron que me demorara

Mai. Si todo fue culpa de ella perdónela..!

Natsuki. Claro Mai te aprovechas de la situación

Shouko. Jajajajajaj..! me alegro que seas feliz con tu pareja

Mai y Natsuki. PAREJA…!

Shizuru. (pensando..)

No puede ser son parejas pero me dijeron que son amigas no puedo creerlo porque siento este vacio esta tristeza en mi corazón es como un peso en mi corazón que me duele tanto…

….

Natsuki y Mai. No no somos parejas jajaja..! solo que nos llevamos bien y somo amigas

Shouko. Ara lo siento es que tienen esa chispa

Natsuki. Chispa?

Shouko. Claro eso que tienen dos persona que se llevan tan bien que aunque se estén peleando siempre estan juntas

Natsuki. Bueno si puede que si ya que Mai me ah ayudado en muchas ocasiones y tanto que hemos pasado es mi mejor amiga jejeje…

Debe ser la chispa de la amistad jajajaj..! ya que la chispa del amor no la encontrado jejeje..!

Shouko. Algún día lo haras..!

Bueno pasen disfruten de la fiesta

En eso una shizuru media a tontada de que lo que acaba de escuchar pensando que suerte que no son parejas pero porque me alegro de haber escuchado que todavía no se haya enamorado este padre mio y sus preguntas medias raras y confusas.

Y un Reito sorprendido por la reacción que hacia shizuru al estar atenta sobre la conversación. Esa reacción de dolor al momento y de alegría al instante

Mai y Natsuki. Gracias

….

En eso Mai la ve a shizuru y la saluda

Mai. Hola shizuru buenas noches lo siento mucho por llegar tarde es que estuve esperando a Natsuki a que llegue a recogerme a mi departamento jejej..

Shizuru. No hay problema lo bueno es que llegaron a la fiesta  
Mai. Gracias shizuru y quien es ese chico que esta alado tuyo es hermano tuyo?

…

Shizuru. Ahhh el es Reito es amigo d la fami….

Reito. Hola mucho gusto me presento soy Reito Kanzaki y soy el prometido de shizuru.

Mai. Vaya sorpresa no me imaginaba

…

Detrás de Mai había una chica sorprendida por la conversación que estaban dentro de sus pensamientos

Repitiéndose las últimas palabras que oyó!

prometido de shizuru

prometido de shizuru

prometido de shizuru… en eso pensó porque me duele tanto escuchar esto no la conozco muy bien y me duele al oir esas palabras

…..

Natsuki. Bueno me disculpan un momento Mai ven conmigo un momento.

Mai. Claro a donde.?

Natsuki. Un rato por ahí si quiero hablar contigo algo urgente

Mai. Bueno nos disculpan nos vemos.

…

Shizuru. Todavía a tontada por lo que dijo Reito

Porque les dijiste q eras mi prometido…! -Enojada.

Reito. Calmate porque te enojas tanto con unas simple conocidas y que tiene de malo saber que soy tu prometido

Shizuru. Tiene todo que ver primero yo nunca eh aceptado ser prometida y nunca lo hare porque nunca te eh amado sabes muy bien eso y nose porque tienes que decir a todo el mundo que soy tu prometida solo porque lo haya decidido mi papa no tienes el derecho en decirme que lo soy para ti.! Entendido cuantas veces tengo que explicártelo

Reito. Y yo cuantas veces tengo que decirte para que comprendas y entiendas que vaz hacer mi prometida tarde o temprano

Ya que tu padre lo dispuso asi ya que soy hijo de unas de las familias ricas de este país

Y lamentablemente la segunda de las familia que le sigue a tu padre es creo que más o menos me recuerdo es la familia Kuga pero tienen una hija y no un hijo y tu padre quiere que te cases quiere que te cases con un unos de los hijos de la familia ricas de japón entre ese soy yo y nadie más que yo entendiste

Shizuru. Cállate que mi papa no creo que quiera vender la felicidad de su hija luego ah de reaccionar que a ti no te amo! Y no lo hare nunca peor casarme sin amor.

Nos vemos….

En eso el, la coje del brazo..

Reito. Al menos bailemos ya que eh venido de muy lejos a verte porque siempre me rechazas cuando te pido bailar contigo.

Shizuru. Simplemente porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo

Hasta luego y suéltame..

…..

Mai. Ahora si dime Natsuki que paso?

Natsuki. No se que me paso? invente una excusa para….

Mai. Te dio celos verdad! Cuando te enteraste que era la prometido de aquel joven

Natsuki. Se tono bastante.! *.*

Mai. No pero por suerte disimulaste bastante bien solo que analizo tus palabras que intentas decirme

Y a la vez te conozco bien por eso te puedo decir que te enamoraste a primera vista de Shizuru porque no lo quieres admitir y punto.!

Natsuki. Tu y tu analogía conmigo

Y tu crees eso amor a primera vista?!

Nunca me enamorado de nadie..

Mai. Hay Natsuki el amor es algo misterioso..

Porque no lo compruebas hoy bailando con ella y aprovechas hablar con ella.. que dices

Natsuki. Seraa..?

Mai. Nada pierdes si no lo intentas

Natsuki. Verdad no intentare o si no, puede que me arrepienta..

…

….

Shizuru. Disculpen la descortesía de parte de Reito

Natsuki. Tu prometido! No hay problema

(mierd.. la regué yo y mis impulsos)

Shizuru.

….

(porque me duele al escuchar sus palabras acaso se puso celosa?)

….

No es mi prometido no es una decisión que yo haya decidido

Natsuki. Dejando a un lado Disfrutemos la fiesta para eso vienen los invitados no lo crees

Shizuru. Ara tienes razón y por cierto donde esta Mai?

Natsuki. Esta alado mio..

… en eso recuerda las palabras de mai…..

…

Bueno que más da seguro se fue a disfrutar por ahí dejándome a mi sola

Shizuru. Estas sola?

Ara Nat-zu-ki acaso no estoy yo ahora mismo cerca de ti, me ofendes sabes puedes lastimar mis sentimientos diciendo esas palabras..

…

Natsuki agachada la cabeza por no saber como establecer una buena conversación con shizuru

Natsuki. Etto..?! Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención….

….

En eso es callada por unos de los dedos de shizuru haciéndole que se quedara en silencio O/O

Natsuki sorprendida por tal hecho la mira a los ojos y Shizuru la queda mirando y le da una hermosa sonrisa cautivadora

Que tal hecho la hizo poner la cara roja a Natsuki

…

Shizuru. n.n

Sabes últimamente me estoy aburriendo nadie me a invitado a bailar en este tiempo y me gustan bailar este tipo de música

Me siento últimamente triste en mi propia fiesta…

Natsuki. Qui.. e…re…s..! .

Quieres bailar conmigo ñ.ñ´ (*.*)

Aunque no se bailar muy bien..

Shizuru. Ara pensé que nunca me lo dirías.. :3 n.n claro que quiero ir

…..

Natsuki. vamos entonces

(estaba esperando a que se lo digiera o es mi imaginación?)

…..

Shizuru. Vamos ñ.ñ

Vaya pensé que no me lo iba a decir nunca, pero vaya porque me siento tan feliz

….

En eso esta Reito mirando como shizuru esta entrando a la pista de baile con esa Mujer.! Y porque se ve tan feliz shizuru y conmigo no quiso ni aceptar mi oferta para bailar con ella le insistí muchas veces..!

Mejor me quedo a ver que pasa..

(que rabia me da prefiera bailar con cualquiera menos conmigo su prometido)

…

Natsuki. Ahí tu crees que esta bien hay un buen espacio para bailar

Shizuru. pues si para mi esta bien en cualquier lugar n.n

Natsuki. En cualquier lugar dices? Porque?

Shizuru. Esq la verdad no me explico pero contigo me siento segura es como hay algo en ti que me encanta perdona por decirte tan directo esq siempre eh sido asi n.n

Natsuki. Jejeje.. O/O

Vaya entonces no soy la única en sentir este sentimiento y si yo tampoco me puedo explicar recién nos conocemos y no se porque surge este sentimiento en coraz…!

Shizuru. corazón.! Ivas a decir corazón :3

Natsuki. Etto..! si lo siento

Esq mira no me puedo explicar nunca eh sentido esto con nadie pero contigo me siento segura en contarte todo de mi vida y sin tener miedo a nada hay algo en ti que me gusta y me encanta pero a la vez me aterroriza la idea se que suena absurdo oyendo estas palabras de alguien que recién conoces no se porque surgió este sentimiento la primera vez que te conocí

…..

Shizuru.

(vaya ella le pasa lo mismo que a mi sera que este sentimiento es Amor pero recién la conozco que tiene ella que no eh visto en nadie más, que digo ahora…?)

(Sera q nos enamoramos a primera vista)

Me pasa lo mismo..!O/O

…

Natsuki. O/O

Lo lo mismo q a mi entonces esto debe ser Am…!

…

En eso tocan el timbre y el señor Fujino abre la puerta cuando Natsuki el sonido del timbre le saca de sus pensamientos y se fija entre mirada en la puerta y reconoce a alguien que el pelo largo y rojo con un vestido corto de color perla

…

O.O O.o

Porque de todas las fiestas de japón tenia que llegar a esta, caray esta araña

Shizuru. ehhh..? ?_? *.*

Porque dices eso…

Natsuki. Lo siento Shizuru pero ahora no quiero que me encuentre aquí Nao si no mi vida sera atormentado toda la noche

…

Entre Natsuki diciéndole eso a Shizuru como que se entre esconde poniéndole como muralla el cuerpo de Shizuru para que no la vea Nao

….

Shizuru. porque no quieres que te vea aquí y quien es esa Nao?

Natsuki. Luego te la puedo explicar pero necesito esconderme lo más pronto posible por favor ayúdame!

…

Shizuru. bueno te ayudaré pero con la condición que me digas toda la verdad ok

Natsuki. Esta bien pero porfavor rápido!

…

Shizuru. ven sigueme…

En eso la coge de la mano a Natsuki y suben las gradas lo más pronto posible y Shizuru la lleva a su habitación para que le cuente toda la verdad ya que se moría de celos de saber quién era esa Nao y ya mucho eh escuchado ese nombre!

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

Llegamos.!

Natsuki. Gracias por cierto donde estamos de quien es esta habitación

Shizuru. es mi habitación te traje aquí para nadie nos interrumpa! n.n

Y volviendo al tema ahora dime toda la verdad

\- Poniendo una cara como de novia celosa

Natsuki. Bueno por donde comienzo..?

Shizuru. puedes comenzar diciéndome primerito quien es ella y luego porque t ocultas de ella que tiene ella que ver contigo.

Natsuki. Ahh..? solo eso n.n

Shizuru. como que solo eso?

Natsuki. Bueno es fácil de explicar

Veras Nao..

…..

Shizuru en sus pensamientos ( xfavor que no sea la novia )…

…

Nao es mi hermana mayor….

…..

Shizuru en sus pensamientos (es su hermana que emoción eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con Natsuki ) (─‿‿─)

…..

Esq Nao o a veces como la llamo araña por una razón que algún día te contare siempre cuando me ve que estoy con una chica me hace quedar mal ya que ella quiere que este con una buena chica ideal a sus expectativas para poder casarme con ella ya que soy la heredera única de mi familia Kuga jejeje..

….

Shizuru en sus pensamientos ( como que casarse..?!

Espera dijo Kuga..

\- Eso quiere decir.. que puedo zafarme de mi compromiso que el a alguien q no quiero para estar con alguien que si deseo, pero espera que estoy pensando es muy rápido para pensar este tipo de cosas porque me siento tan feliz (✿◠‿◠))

…

Shizuru. Vaya es tu hermana, vaya si que es dura contigo jejej.

Natsuki. No tienes idea

Shizuru. Pero no sabia que eras de la familia Kuga y eh oído de ellos por mi padre eran buenos amigos

Natsuki. No te lo mencione lo siento, si yo también me entero que se llevaban nuestros padres

Shizuru. pero porque ella analiza a las chicas con quien esta cerca de ti

Natsuki. Bueno algún día me hare cargo de la empresa completamente pero hacer eso en la clausura del testamento dicta que tengo que estar casada con una chica que me ame verdaderamente no solo por mi fortuna

Y Nao administra mis bienes y todo hasta que yo me haga cargo completamente y ella se encarga de ser estricta en ver la chica ideal para mi

Shizuru. ara asi que tienes que ver una chica con quien casarte y que te amé con todo el corazón que suerte en ti que puedas al menos elegir no como mi padre me dispuso un compromiso que no quiero

…

Pero sabes Natsuki continuando la conversación de antes que dijiste lo que sentías por mi era verdad O/O contéstame xfavor?!

Natsuki. Ehhhhh..? lo que dije yo etto es vergonzoso recordarlo

Shizuru. asi q te avergüenzas de lo que sientes por mi.. O.o

Natsuki. No es eso Shizuru, pero ahora que lo recuerdo tu también dijiste que sentías lo mismo..! n.n

Shizuru. ara pero que es lo que tenemos aquí una Natsuki que no puede decirme esas palabras que me encantaron oírlas y si yo te voy a decir q me las digas…

\- En eso Shizuru la empuja a la cama, Natsuki cae sentada encima de la cama y en eso Shizuru se sienta encima de ella en una posición media atrevida

\- Esa reacción que hizo Shizuru hizo sonrojar a Natsuki y ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba

Natsuki. Que haces..?!

Shizuru. Sostenerte y que me digas lo que me tengas que decir estando las dos frente a frente

Natsuki. Caray no pensé que eras asi..!O/O

Pero parece que eres un mundo de sorpresas O/O

Pero esta bien asi cualquiera entiende pero tiene que ser asi en esta posición me da vergüenza tenerte en mis piernas sabias que tener en esta posición y tenerla frente a frente y que la persona que uno le gusta esta encima de uno puede que no me controle, pero bueno te voy a decir las palabras que quieres oir simplificando muchas palabras ahí va no se porque contigo me siento tan bien es como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo es un sentimiento inexplicable es como si fuera…  
Natsuki y Shizuru. amor a primera vista

Natsuki. Ehhh..? entonces es por eso que dijiste que sentías lo mismo por mi no era la única que sentía esto..

Shizuru. sabes me alegro tanto pero tanto que me haces feliz no me puedo equivocar esto es amor aunque nos conocemos tan pero tan poco en mi corazón siento como que si te conociera toda mi vida

Natsuki. O/O yo también digo lo mismo.. :3

Shizuru. desde ahora eres mi Natsuki y solo mia no tienes derecho de vacilar con nadie más solo conmigo veras que soy celosa estas advertida ya que confesaste lo que sientes por mi y yo te dije lo que siento por ti esa fue una confesión de amor ñ.ñ y tu me lo dijiste a mi asi que ya sabes desde ahora somos pareja =)

Natsuki. Ehh.. ehhhhhhh..?! tan rápido pero espera esto no puede ser..

Shizuru. como que ehh.. y como que no puede ser

Natsuki. Primero porque tu estas comprometida con ese y yo soy mayor que ti

Shizuru. la edad ehh? Para el amor no hay edades mi Natsuki lo sabias mi amor n.n

Y ese compromiso yo nunca lo eh aceptado y nunca lo hare y ese compromiso se puede romper si le digo a mi papa

Natsuki. – (mi amor me dijo..)O/O

Espera y porque nunca lo rompiste antes y quieres hacerlo ahora

Shizuru. mi padre una vez m dijo que yo puedo romper mi compromiso si encontrara a alguien a quien yo ame verdaderamente

Natsuki. Enserio O.O

Shizuru. sip hablo enserio si no me crees vamos ahora hablar con el porque ya no quiero que Reito me moleste porque yo no soy nada para el aunque me obligaron hace tiempo..

Natsuki. Espera no crees que es muy rápido..!

Shizuru. rápido dices..! entonces prefieres que Reito sea mi prometido y este encima de mi todo el tiempo

Natsuki. No no lo quiero me moriría de celos.

Shizuru. n.n =) esta decidido entonces vamos lo haremos formalmente que somos pareja.

Natsuki. Pero espera

Shizuru. pero que ahora que paso porque siempre me pones dudas y dudas.. parece que no me amas como yo a ti

Natsuki. No es eso nunca pienses eso Shizuru ahora que salimos en una relación de parejas oficialmente tienes que saber un secreto mio que no puedo ocultarte y si no me aceptas como soy verdaderamente….T_T

Shizuru. Secretoo..?!(pensante..)

Natsuki. Si Shizuru pero es algo que es de mi cuerpo y ….!

-interrumpe shizuru

Shizuru. sabes una cosa Natsuki yo aceptare y te escuchare

Natsuki. Hagamos una cosa esperemos un tiempo más y te contare mi secreto déjame armarme de valor

Shizuru. ara me estas dejando con la intriga eso es injusto sabias mi Natsuki

Natsuki. Lo se Shizuru pero tienes que confiar en mi

Shizuru. esta bien esperare hasta que estes lista en contarme tu secreto

Ahora que somos pareja y estamos solas porque no comenzamos nuestra relación con un beso como se debe ñ.ñ

Natsuki. Un beso O/O

…..

Tienes toda la razón

..

\- En eso Shizuru pones sus manos por el cuello de Natsuki para tenerla cerca de ella y Natsuki la coge por la cintura acercándola suavemente hacia ella y Natsuki le dice desde ahora seras mi novia el amor de mi vida y Shizuru al escuchar esas palabras se puso roja y se excitaba por la emoción de estar cerca de ella y que son pareja y por el hecho que iban a tener su primer beso aunque ella sabia que después habría más y experimentaría más cosas con Natsuki

\- Y Natsuki le mira a los ojos viéndola a Shizuru que estaba roja y feliz a la vez y no se aguantaba de probar esos labios quería saber la dulzura de ellos

\- …

\- Sus labios se acercaban y le comienza besándole los labios inferiores suavemente Shizuru acepta esos labios a sabor a miel para ella entre eso el beso se apasionaba más y más entre sus bocas jugueteaban con sus lenguas suavemente y Shizuru como Natsuki se comenzaba a excitar Shizuru con sus manos que estaban por el cuello de Natsuki comienza pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos de Natsuki

\- Natsuki la empuja contra la cama un hecho que Shizuru se sorprende y sonroja a la vez Natsuki comienza besando el cuello de Shizuru y pasando sus manos por las piernas de Shizuru ella comienza a excitar más y más quería más de Natsuki, y Natsuki se da cuenta a donde iba a terminar y se detiene..

…

Natsuki. Lo siento no fue mi intención ir tan rápido…

Shizuru la callo con un beso apasionado

Shizuru. no me importa hacer esto solo lo haría alguien a quien yo decida hacerlo y donde quiera hacerlo asi q porfavor Nat-su-ki continua quiero que me hagas tuya mi primera vez sea tuya y tu mia

…..

Natsuki al escuchar esas palabras no pudo más comenzó a besarla y a sus manos pasaron a su espalda donde estaba el cierre del vestido y comenzó bajándolo sin dejar el hecho de besarla a Shizuru

Ya con el cierre abajo le quita el vestido y Shizuru se deja hacerlo ella vuelta le dice cerca de los oídos a Natsuki déjame hacértelo yo también ella le quita el saco sin dejar de besarse suavemente shizuru sigue quitándole la ropa después le quita la blusa que tenia puesto

Y exponiéndose sus pechos igual como estaba Shizuru vuelta Shizuru estaba solo que ropa interior ya que Natsuki le quito su vestido al acto de quitarle los pantalones Natsuki no se dejo porque la abrazo a Shizuru dándole un beso en la mejilla acto que Shizuru se sorprendio y Natsuki puso sus dedos en el broche del sostén para quitarle lo que lo cubrió esos bellos y formados senos que tenia Shizuru ya que Natsuki no se aguantaba las ganas de jugar con ellos después de quitarle el sostén la tumba en la cama besando su cuello y bajando más y más hasta llegar a los senos de Shizuru y comienza con una mano jugueteando uno de los senos apretándolos y sobándolos a la vez mientras en el otro comenzaba a chuparlos y lamerlos era como un manjar para Natsuki, Shizuru no podía dejar la gemir y solo decía el nombre de su amada Natsuki.. una y otra vez repetía su nombre vuelta Natsuki se excitaba más y más al escuchar con ese tono saliendo de la boca de su amada Shizuru y Natsuki la mano que jugueteaba uno de los senos de shizuru bajo suavemente pasando sus dedos roseando el abdomen de Shizuru hasta bajar hasta la intimidad de Shizuru intentando quitar el interior de su amada pero deteniéndose a la vez acto que Shizuru sintió y le beso a Natsuki como diciendo continua y shizuru cogió la mano de Natsuki ayudándole quitándole el interior de ella..

Shizuru esta completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Natsuki, y Natsuki no podía dejar de mirarla cada parte del cuerpo de Shizuru ya que era tan hermoso y solo para ella se sentía feliz de pensarlo y Natsuki la besa a Shizuru diciéndole eres hermosa eres mi vida mi amor y nunca te dejare que seas de nadie más, más que solo mia entendiste al oir esas palabras Shizuru notando la voz de Natsuki autoritaria se sonroja y le dice siempre sere tuya hoy, mañana y siempre Te Amo Natsuki y solo a ti eso nunca cambiara al oir esas palabras Natsuki la besa más y más a Shizuru pasando sus dedos por la intimidad de Shizuru jugueteando con los labios de su parte intima cuando nota que que ese líquido se producía más y más en eso se dirije al clítoris para hacerla sentir mejor cuando comienza al jugar con el clítoris Shizuru gemia más y más duro en eso Natsuki la calla besándole apasionadamente que Shizuru le gusto ese hecho en eso escucha unas palabras de Natsuki a sus oídos diciéndole Shizuru ya no aguanto más quiero hacerte mia ya! En eso Shizuru se sorprende y se sonroja cuando siente entre sus piernas algo duro en la oprimía contra ella y Natsuki comienza diciéndole quiero hacerte mia Shizuru pero ya no puedo ocultar más mi secreto yo se que quería decirte mi secreto después de un tiempo pero en esta situación ni por chiste podría ocultarlo más ya que estoy demasiada excitada al estar asi contigo y entre eso diciéndole Natsuki se entre sienta en las piernas de Shizuru tapándose su parte intima de entre sus piernas

Shizuru sorprendida cada vez más eh intrigada le pregunta que es dimelo intentando coger las manos de Natsuki haciéndole destapar lo que ocultaba en el pantalón en eso ve un bulto demasiado grande que quería salir del pantalón de Natsuki..

Shizuru se preguntaba que es eso no puede ser una mujer no puede tener eso que será cuando en eso..

Shizuru le baja la bragueta del pantalón de Natsuki en ese hecho sale asomándose algo grande y duro palpitando despacio

…

Shizuru. porque tienes un pene O.O

Natsuki. Nací con esto este es mi secreto Shizuru, por eso no sabía como decírtelo mi padre me conto una vez pero en una carta explicándome es porque solo para que yo pueda tener hijos con las chica que yo elija….

Interrumpe Shizuru dándole un beso

Shizuru. que no te de pena delante de mi acuérdate que te dije que aceptaría todo de ti y lo hare pero sabes estoy más que nerviosa como esta es mi primera vez y a la vez estoy feliz podemos tener una familia yo tener un hijo tuyo o muchos hijos e hijas me encanta la idea me hace feliz al pensar eso

Natsuki. O/O muchos hijos?

Shizuru. ara acaso no quieres tener hijos conmigo entonces prefieres a tener a cualquiera T_T

Natsuki. No es eso me encantaría tener muchos hijos contigo pero me gustaría tener como dos o tres y no quisiera con cualquiera si cuando conocía a otras chicas nunca eh sentido ni una pizca de lo que siento por ti y esta aunque no lo creas esta es mi primera vez tambien

Shizuru. asi que dos o tres hijos bueno tenemos que ver como ira después ñ.ñ, también es tu primera vez O.O

Eso me hace feliz al saber entonces yo voy hacer tu primera vez y tu vaz hacer mi primera vez

Natsuki. Al parecer si.. O/O

Natsuki le dice besándole a Shizuru acostándola suavemente en la cama

Natsuki se quita el pantalón para tener mayor movilidad entre eso se pone encima de ella acostada pero si dejar de besar a Shizuru en eso Natsuki la dice a Shizuru estas preparada y Shizuru le pone una mano en la mejilla de Natsuki eso se sorprende Natsuki viendo ese acto tierno de su parte en eso Shizuru le sonríe y le dice hazme tuya mi Natsuki en eso Natsuki O/O separa la piernas de Shizuru y Natsuki se entre rodilla en la cama y atrae el cuerpo un poco encima de las piernas de Natsuki y con la mano de Natsuki coje su pene y comienza frotándole en la vagina de Shizuru acto que Shizuru le gustaba al sentir el pene de Natsuki y en eso el pene de Natsuki se mojaba con los fluidos de Shizuru ver Natsuki que Shizuru estaba lista para el acto le dice voy a comenzar en eso Shizuru le comienza diciéndole se amable porfavor es mi primera vez y Natsuki O/O n.n con mucho cuidado comienza colocándolo entrando suavemente haciendo presión poco a poco dentro de ella esta que entro rompiendo el himen de shizuru completamente en eso Shizuru dice por fin somos un solo ser Te Amo Mi Natsuki, Natsuki viendo como le salía lagrimas del dolor se asustaba y le dice a Shizuru me voy a detener te duele mucho Shizuru la aprieta con sus piernas y le dice continua porfavor hazme completamente tuya en eso Natsuki comienza moviéndose suavemente al inicio luego la pasión era des frenada el moviento era rápido Natsuki como estaba entre arrodillada atrae completamente a shizuru sosteniéndole con sus brazos delante de ella para estar frente a frente los gemidos de Shizuru era cada vez más fuertes más seductores que anteriormente le silencia temporalmente con un beso introduce su lengua para juguetear con la boca de su amada y dejar de moverse entrando y entre saliendo de Shizuru en eso le deja de besar un rato y Shizuru seguia gimiendo más y más cuando aceleraba más Natsuki entre sus respiración agitada como Shizuru estaba lo mismo Natsuki le dice voy a correrme Shizuru lo hare afuera en eso Shizuru escucha y le dice yo también me corro terminemos juntas pero xfavor dentro mio abrazándole a Natsuki en eso ahhhh..!O/O

Se escucha venir de las dos Natsuki abrazándola por las caderas ya que de tanto movimiento termino sentada y Shizuru encima de ella

En eso Shizuru siento venir algo dentro de ella algo caliente el líquido seminal de Natsuki entrando dentro de ella..

….

En el cansancio Natsuki la recostó en la cama a Shizuru y Natsuki se acostó a lado de ella

Shizuru se acerca y se acomoda en el pecho de Natsuki y le dice gracias soy tan feliz de soy toda tuya y Natsuki la abraza y le dice yo también estoy feliz aunque sabes alístate cámbiate le dice besándole en la frente en la boca y le sigue diciendo ahora ya no aguanto quiero hablar con tu padre oficialmente vamos hablar para pedirle personalmente tu mano porque Shizuru quiero casarme contigo tener una familia contigo y vivir el resto de mis días contigo

Shizuru al oir esas palabras

Shizuru. ara mi amor no puede vivir si mi jejej..

Natsuki. No te rias Shizuru

Shizuru. no me rio de lo que me dijisteis amor más bien me hizo muy feliz Te amo tanto..! ñ.ñ

Pero ahora que me acuerdo estamos en la fiesta que hora serán aunque mi padre me dijo que la fiesta termina a las 3am

\- Entre eso Shizuru mira la hora y ven que son las 12pm

Shizuru. tenemos tiempo amor quieres repetir más de lo que hicimos :3

Natsuki. Me encantaría hacerlo hasta dormirme en suaves pechos de algodón :3 pero ahora necesito hacer nuestra relación oficial delante de tu padre y como te acabo de decir pedirle tu mano

Aunque estoy asustada puede que me no me de permiso y me prohíba verte

Shizuru. tranquila amor todo va a estar bien mi padre aceptara porque su hija es feliz a tu lado y el velara la felicidad de su hija asi que no te preocupes si mi Natsuki ;)

Natsuki. Esta bien amor mejor nos vamos cambiando ;)

Shizuru. lo que tu digas amor aunque es una pena no seguir demostrando nuestro amor ante las dos ya que me encanto ser tuya y tu mia

Natsuki. O/O

\- Jejeje.. y le da un beso en la frente amor para eso habrá mucho tiempo de aquí para adelante n.n mi golosa..! ya que a mi también me encanto sentirte como eres por dentro como me apretabas era como si tu mi amor me abrazabas cada parte de mi cuerpo

Shizuru. O/O

Ara mi Natsuki a sido toda una pervertida me pregunto si será asi con cualquiera o solo conmigo te recuerdo que ahora me perteneces y no puedes o podrás estar ni chaquetearle a otro chica porque ya me tienes a mi entendido o me pondré muy pero muy celosa y no te hablare un buen tiempo..

Natsuki. Nunca lo haría amor yo te seré fiel por el resto de mi vida como espero que tu hagas lo mismo mi celosita ñ.ñ

\- Dándole un beso en la mejilla

Shizuru. Te digo enserio O.o

Y si x este amor nunca te sere infiel también amor

\- Lo dice besándole en la boca a Natsuki

O/O

Bueno amor yo en vestirme es rápido ya que solo debo ponerme el vestido pero me harías el favor de subirme el cierre ya que tu lo bajasteis n.n

Natsuki. O/O

Claro amor pero algún día lo hare de nuevo sabias! ñ.ñ

Y ya solo me falta ponerme el saco y ajustarme el pantalón

Shizuru. O/O ara mi amor juguetona

\- Cogiéndole el broche de la bragueta y subiéndole y colocándole el pantalón bien

Yo también amor lo hare jejeje..

….

Natsuki. O/O eres un mundo de sorpresa amor mio me encanto estar contigo no aguanto en decirle lo que siento a tu padre y pedirle la mano formalmente

Shizuru. a mi también mi primera vez fue contigo y quiero hacerlo siempre contigo porque te amo esto fue un amor a primera vista y si yo también te acompaño con mi padre hablaremos juntos como pareja estare a tu lado siempre n.n

Natsuki.

\- le agarra por la cintura a Shizuru y le dice mi princesa te amo y le da un tierno y apasionado beso

Shizuru. O.O O/O

Mi príncipe :3 yo también te amo vamos antes que alguien note nuestra desaparición en la fiesta n.n

Natsuki. Cierto vamos amor mio, mi princesa ñ.ñ

…

En la fiesta había un reito encontrando a su prometida en toda la fiesta ya que se distrajo conversando con mai

\- reito estaba pendiente de Natsuki y su prometida cuando comenzaron a bailar, en eso interrumpe una hermosa chica diciendo..

mai. Disculpe Reito cierto?!

Reito. Si.. O.o

Mai. Hola ya nos habían presentado hace rato

Reito. Ahh cierto perdone esq estaba pensando en una cosa que me tiene preocupado disculpe es amiga de esa chica que esta bailando con mi prometida

Mai. Cual..? ah vaya Natsuki claro es mi amiga

\- en eso mai mira en la pista de baile bailando Shizuru con Natsuki pensando ( esa es mi amiga parece que si escucho lo que le dije que bien que aprovecho dejándole a solas n.n)

Reito. Ahh entonces si la debes conocer mucho, por casualidad me puedes contar más sobre ella ( asi sabré todo sobre ella)

Mai. Vaya porque tanta curiosidad.

\- En eso ve saliendo de la pista del baile a shizuru y Natsuki saliendo escapándose del lugar ( vaya Natsuki no pierdes tiempo jeje.. n.n)

Reito. No se me da mucho curiosidad

Mai. Claro te puedo contar pero que tal si salimos de aquí un rato

Reito. Claro si usted quiere con mucho gusto la acompañare J

\- En eso Mai le saca a Reito de la pista para que no se diera cuenta que desaparecieron Mai le dio chance a Natsuki para que aproveche en quitarse esa duda que tenia en el corazón sobre ese sentimiento con shizuru y pensando hasta mientras nose cuanto tiempo lograre distraerlo


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

En eso bajan Natsuki y Shizuru las gradas al gran baile y se dirigen directo donde el padre de Shizuru pero en ese momento cuando iban a llamar al Sr. Fujino la interrumpen Reito

Reito. Hola chicas donde estaban?

Natsuki. Si que eres importuno creo? Y lo que hacemos no te incumbe

Reito. Claro que me incumbe todo lo que tiene que ver con mi amada prometida Shizuru

En eso interrumpe Shizuru

Shizuru. Ya te lo eh dicho que no soy tu amada porque no te amo y no soy tu prometida porque nunca lo eh aceptado y nunca lo hare y bueno si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi padre con Natsuki

Reito. Pero.. que tienes que hablar con el quieras o no soy tu prometido tu futuro esposo tienes que entenderlo entendisteis Shizuru

Shizuru. Ya lo veremos eso

En eso Shizuru toma de la mano a Natsuki y se dirigen donde el papa de Shizuru diciendo

Shizuru. Padre

. ah? Hola hija mía que paso mi princesa?

Shizuru. Padre necesitamos hablar contigo

. Necesitamos? Quienes hija mía

Shizuru. Natsuki y yo? Necesitamos comunicarte algo

. bueno hija mía parece ser algo importante vamos al despacho

Shizuru. Gracias padre y pues si es importante

. bueno acompáñenme

En eso Shizuru agarrada de la mano con Natsuki le siguen al papa de Shizuru al despacho para comunicarles su decisión

. bueno aquí estamos a solas que es eso tan importante?

Shizuru. Bueno padre quiero decirte qu..

Cuando es interrumpida por Natsuki

Natsuki. Espera Shizuru déjame decirle yo si!?

Shizuru. Pero nat?

Natsuki se acerca al oído de Shizuru y le dice

Natsuki. Mi amor necesito hacerlo si mi amor permíteme comunicarle primero esto

Shizuru se sonroja y le dice

Shizuru. Bueno mi amor

En eso luego se da cuenta los tres de esa palabra Shizuru por la emoción no se dio cuenta que se le salio esa palabra de amor de sus labios y Natsuki y el también quedaron sorprendidos

. que es eso de amor? Hija mía díganme que pasa ahorita mismo las dos!

Natsuki. Bueno señor con mucho respeto yo se que es difícil de creer y peor en este momento pero quiero decirle que yo amo a su hija con todo mi corazón se que recién nos conocemos y estoy diciendo todo esto pero..

Cuando es interrumpida por el padre de Shizuru

. lo que me estas diciendo que se conocieron recién y se amaron que ridiculez es todo lo que me dices

En eso iba a interrumpir Shizuru pero Natsuki le aprieta la mano como señal q no lo haga que la dejara explicar todo y ella capto eso

Natsuki. Se que suena una locura pero no puedo evitar me enamore es como si fuera amor a primera vista, pero si le preocupa que seamos ambas mujeres no tiene que fijarse en eso sino en el amor que nos tenemos ambas y es amor verdadero un amor tan fuerte que se cruzo en una simple mirada y fue creciendo y acertando cuando la fui conociendo, por eso le suplico que no haga un cero a la izquierda a este amor yo por su hija daría mi vida si le explicara lo que siento por ella nunca acabaría es un sentimiento tan grande y a la vez complicado de explicar pero lo único que puedo explicar que daría todo por verla feliz

. Vaya parece que pasastes la prueba jajajajja…

Shizuru conmocionada por lo que decía Natsuki que no reaccionaba lo que decía su padre aún?!

Natsuki. Como señor?

. claro se que es amor a primera vista yo me enamore asi de mi esposa y daría todo por verla feliz y a mi hija también y veo que tienes el carácter como tu padre y me encantaría que alguien asi este alado de mi hija para que le haga feliz

Natsuki y Shizuru. Eso quiere decir?

. que les doy mi bendición en su relaccion aún creo que es muy rápida pero yo creo en ti hija mía y creo que decidiras bien las cosas y claro que veo que se aman si desde el inicio andan agarradas de las manos jajaja.. no me digan que no se dieron cuenta

En eso las chicas recién se dieron cuenta que todo el rato tenían las manos agarradas y las dos se sonrojaron

Shizuru. Ara padre parece que eres muy fijador como siempre jajaja..

. claro hija como crees que crecí en el mundo de los negocios muy bien jajaja.. y me fije una buena mujer por eso nacisteis tan hermosa como ella

Shizuru. Bueno padre parece que no me has dicho nada del compromiso con ese

. bueno si a ella es a quien amas yo respetare tu decisión como un buen padre jejeje hijita mía asi que síganme

En eso las chicas le siguen y salen del despacho pasan el baile y suben las gradas de la casa donde se ve todos lo que están en el baile en eso el señor fujino les dice a los de la música que hagan silencio y luego es un total silencio y personas hablando cuando el señor fujino les comunica a todos

. bueno amigos mios hoy es un hermoso día de muchas sorpresas quiero comunicarles a todos que mi hija a encontrado el amor de su vida y eso es para un brindis

En eso todos miran a Reito y el era el más pensativo y nervioso que estaba y levantan las copas para el brindis y el señor fujino seguía hablando

. bueno como les comunicaba eso hoy también dejo anulado el compromiso con Reito y mi hija

Todos sorprendidos y le seguían mirando a reito y murmuraban entre ellos y el señor fujino seguía hablado

. se que es una sorpresa para todos pero yo inicie este compromiso pensando en la felicidad de mi hija y el bienestar de ella, pero estaba equivocado como mi hija nunca le a aceptado al Señor Reito Kanzaki como su prometido pero aún asi respeto mi decisión ahora es mi turno de respetar la decisión de mi hija que a tomado …

En eso es interrumpido por Reito

Reito. Que es todo esto de anulación de compromiso, esto no me puede hacer

. lo siento Reito pero lo más principal para mi hija es la felicidad de ella si no a encontrado en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron comprometidos el amor no lo va encontrar nunca aunque se casen, primero esta la felicidad que el bienestar de ella

Reito. Esto no va a quedar asi, ya vera como estará los negocios con mi familia y su familia esto queda acabado

. Eso no me importa mucho aunque nuestro contrato es millonario, puedo conseguir aunque es una gran perdida para mi pero me recuperare tarde o temprano en los negocios no me ganaras, asi que puedes disfrutar la fiesta o irte de ella

Reito. Mejor me voy d aquí, no aguanto ni un segundo más y por cierto cual es el afortunado que enamoro a Shizuru ya que yo soy un galan y caballeroso con ella y aún asi no pude ganarme el amor de ella

. bueno eso es muy fácil de saber a veces el amor lo encuentras donde uno no lo espera y este es uno de ellos, mi hija por casualidades del mundo se enamoró de la hija un buen amigo mío que fue en vida descanse

Reito. Estas diciendo que se enamoró de una mujer esto es inconcebible no lo puedo creer con razón nunca me acepto le gustan las mujeres

En eso es interrumpida por Shizuru que se asomó alado de su padre tomando de la mano a Natsuki

Shizuru. Tu quien eres para criticarme yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera, y para tu explicación no es que me gusten las mujeres o los hombres yo me enamoro de la persona como es, tiene que tener ese algo especial que me cautiva no me ando fijando en el género, así que les presento el amor de mi vida ante ustedes Natsuki Kuga

Reito. Esto es imposible me vengare de todo esto

Shizuru. Bueno ya sabes donde esta la puerta de salida como entraste sales ñ.ñ

En eso Natsuki aún andaba con la mente volada de todo lo que ocurrió y reacciono con el portazo que escucho fuertemente

Shizuru. Bueno mi amor desde ahora estamos oficialmente comprometidas ahora si me comprometo con alguien a quien quiero verdaderamente mejor dicho a alguien a quien amo y ese alguien eres tu

Natsuki. Ehh.. compromiso?!

Shizuru. Porque te sorprendes tanto acaso no me amas como yo te amo a ti

Natsuki. No es eso amor, pero yo no quiero que sea asi

Shizuru. Lo siento yo pensé…

Cuando es interrumpida por Natsuki

Natsuki. Mi amor no pienses demasiado jeje.. creo q t di la idea equivocada cuando dije que no quería que sea asi es porque creo y no me gusta la forma como nos prometemos no creo q sea la adecuada

Shizuru. Como no entiendo..

Natsuki. Ya lo entenderás

En eso Natsuki le coje la barbilla de Shizuru y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla acto que se sonroja Shizuru

Natsuki. Bueno ya que esto no lo pensé que hoy seria un día importante para mi ya que es un mundo de sorpresa y ante la gente que esta presente y conoce a mi amada ante usted señor Fujino padre de la mujer de mi corazón aquí presente ante todos deseo pedirle formalmente la mano de Shizuru que juro que le protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y la amare toda mi vida y hare la mujer más feliz del mundo y si usted aquí presente acepta que mis sentimientos son verdaderos ante su hija me haría a mi la mujer más feliz del mundo

. Ara parece que no me equivoque eres idéntica a tu padre y les doy mi bendición ante todos presente les deseo la felicidad y cuidala mucho a mi hija te la encargo ñ.ñ

Natsuki. Gracias señor fujino le doy mi palabra que será asi ñ.ñ, bueno mi amor me aceptas como tu prometida aquí formalmente quiero formar parte tu vida y que vivias conmigo algún día y si me dices que si te hare la mujer más feliz aunque no sea perfecta y nadie lo es pero por ti dare todo mi esfuerzo en serlo … shizuru?!

Shizuru aún no reaccionaba estaba inaudita de lo que oía de su amada que su corazón le latía fuertemente de alegría y reacciona cuando su amada le llamaba!

Shizuru. Claro que acepto y yo también seria la mujer más feliz del mundo ser tu prometida

Natsuki. Gracias mi amor por hacerme feliz =D :3

En eso shizuru se abalanza a los brazos de Natsuki y ella le abraza llena de felicidad dando un giro de alegría y todos aplauden por la noticia y la felicidad que se percibía, cuando la detiene el brazo y le baja de sus brazos y Natsuki le dice

Natsuki. Bueno mi amor se que esto es apresurado y todo pero no tengo un anillo con que cerrar nuestro compromiso pero te pediré paciencia en ese aspecto pero hasta mientras pactare nuestro compromiso con esto

En eso Natsuki le coje desde la cintura y le atrae más hacia ella y le da un beso tierno en sus labios cuando es correspondido claramente por shizuru fue un beso corto y tierno a la vez

Cuando interrumpe la escena el padre de shizuru

. bueno bueno que felicidad verlas ajja.. aquí hay mucho amor en el aire y bienvenida a la familia Fujino querida nuera Natsuki ñ.ñ =D, y ahora si que siga comenzando la fiesta

En eso suena la música y el padre se dirige al baile bajando las gradas y las dos chicas aún quedan en la parte alta

Natsuki. Vaya tu padre parece que lo ha aceptado bien más de lo que pensé jejej.. :p

Shizuru. Hay mi amor, el claro que aceptaría viendo lo feliz que soy a tu lado (dándole un beso en los labios), pero sabes te olvidastes algo que decir

Natsuki. Enserio me olvide algo que será? Pero amor mio decir lo que siento por ti no acabaría nunca y no soy muy romántica que seria pero solo hoy creo que hice la excepción porque hoy poco a poco fluyo lo que sentía mi corazón por ti

Shizuru. Vaya mi amor no es muy romántica, pero para mi lo eres :3 ñ.ñ

Natsuki. Ya no me acholes jajjaa..

Shizuru. Bueno mi amor pero lo que quería decirte no era eso era que te olvidastes decir que soy tu MUJER y TU la MÍA

Eso lo decía mientras ponía sus manos atraves del cuello de Natsuki

Natsuki. Bueno eso iba a decir pero me acorde que si digo eso tu padre me mataba jajajaja.. y aguanta cierto me olvide que ella estaba aquí . ahora si m fregué no quiero bajar al baile saldré por la ventana mejor es más seguro ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Ehh? A quien te refieres con ella acuérdate que eres mía y yo soy tuya me tienes que decir TODO mi amorsito?!

Natsuki. Bueno mi amor ya la conoces te acuerdas de mi hermana que te dije me imagino que oyó todo lo que dije y me reprenderá ya que ella tiene que dar su visto bueno con la persona que salga más especialmente tu ahora que eres mi prometida .

Shizuru. Ahh.. es por eso jeje.. tranquila mi vida que no creo que no me de su visto bueno ya que soy una buena mujer ante la sociedad, sabias algo

Natsuki. Tu crees mi vida pero ella te hara la vida difícil para que te olvides de mi, y que mi vida que tengo que saber?

Shizuru. Ya lo veremos mi amor eso deja en mi manos ñ.ñ, bueno lo que tienes que saber esq t haz ganado la lotería conmigo jejeje..

Natsuki. La lotería? Mi amor pero que yo sepa no eh comprado ningún boleto de la lotería?

Shizuru. Hay que chistosita jeje hablo de mi

Natsuki. Jeeje.. ahh era solo eso

Shizuru. Como que solo eso acaso no me crees que soy…

Cuando es interrumpida

Natsuki. No mi amor yo no solo me gano la lotería porque creo que la lotería seria algo muy poco comparado contigo

Shizuru. Oh mi amor que cosas dices :3

Natsuki. Bueno mi amor es lo que siento pero la verdad esq si tu fueras un valor serias más valioso que cualquier tesoro del mundo significas mucho para mi y me siento creo q una suertuda en conocerte y que me ames especialmente

Shizuru. Creo q yo también m siento igual contigo mi Natsuki, pero creo que necesitamos bajar y hablar con mi futura cuñada ñ.ñ

Natsuki. Tu crees que tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí arriba hasta que se acabe el baile y luego bajamos ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Me suena magnifico y que tal si continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo en mi habitación :3 :3 (dándole un beso en los labios a Natsuki)

Natsuki. Hay mi amor me estas saliendo muy golosa o es mi idea? Jeje..ñ.ñ pero con tal de no bajar Mmmm? Puede que si

En eso le Natsuki le amarca en sus brazos a shizuru donde ella queda perpleja como ver la actitud de Natsuki donde la iba a llevar a la habitación de shizuru

Shizuru. Y ahora quien aquí de las dos era golosa? Mi amor creo q es alguien más no solo yo jeje..

Natsuki. No me culpes ejej.. me llenas de ganas de quererte saber mía

Shizuru. Hay mi amor yo también siento lo mismo :3

En eso el teléfono de Natsuki suena el vibrador

Natsuki. Lo siento mi amor pero debe ser Mai le voy a decir que ya mismo bajo y nos vamos ya que le di mi palabra que le acompañaba y me iba con ella (en eso le baja a shizuru de sus brazos)

Shizuru. Ashh mi amor justo cuando se ponía lo emocionante pero bueno apúrate sip :3 =D

En eso Natsuki ve en el celular que tiene más de 20 mensajes de Nao y se asusta y prefirió ver de todos los mensajes el ultimo que decía

\- En que te haz metido ahora como que prometida, y todo este juramento de Amor hay Natsuki espera que bajes necesitamos hablar muy bien las dos o prefieres las tres con tu prometida que ni yo sabia que te prometistes..

De esta no te me escapas aquí t esperare hasta el final entendistes y si no bajas subiré entendistes y si no bajas lo más pronto subiré y te sacare de orejas asi que dime que prefieres.

En eso Natsuki queda horrorizada de lo que estaba leyendo

Natsuki. Mierda ya vali… que hecho verga ya nada . U_U

Shizuru. Que paso amor estas palida?!

Natsuki. Creo que mi amor necesito bajar y hablar con mi hermana a solas

Shizuru. Estas segura? No creo puedo acompañarte asi como hablamos con mi papa

Natsuki. No mi amor necesito hablar con esto a solas con ella me esperarías después de que hable con ella

Shizuru. Bueno entonces te espero aquí arriba

Natsuki. No mi amor vamos abajo pero anda y disfruta el baile anda con tu padre habla distráete un poco si yo hasta mientras hablare con mi hermana

Shizuru. Esta bien aunque hoy planee divertirme contigo en el baile =(

Natsuki. Prometo que te recompensare de esta si?!

Shizuru. Ok mi amor bueno vamos y tranquila acuérdate que ya estamos prometidas y cualquier cosa confía en mi

Natsuki. Lo se mi amor pero esto necesito hacerlo bueno déjame tomar aire y bajamos jejeje.. sino salgo viva de esta acuérdate que te amo (dándole un besito en la frente)

Shizuru. Hay mi amor no crees que exageras no creo que sea para tanto jejee..

Natsuki. Hay mi vida eso es porque no la conoces aún jejeje..

Shizuru. Eso es porque quiero acompañarte pero no me dejas

Natsuki. Bueno me daras la gracias después jajaja.. es broma mi vida esq necesito hablar a solas entre hermanas se que eres mi prometida pero hay aveces hay cosas que necesitas respetar mis decisiones y yo las tuyas

Shizuru. Ok t entiendo bueno mi amor bajemos

Natsuki. Bueno bajemos

En eso bajan las gradas las dos tomadas las manos cuando Natsuki le hace señas que se dirija donde esta su padre y Nao le hace señas para salir de la mansión para hablar afuera en eso Natsuki y Nao salen discretamente y se dirigen al jardín para hablar

Natsuki. Yo se que estas enojada pero tienes que entenderme me enamore y se que suena una locura pero te digo la verdad es amor a primera vista y no voy a dejar de perder esta gran oportunidad de amar y que me ame alguien

Nao. Que carajo pensaste o estas pensando te estas escuchando al menos lo que estas diciendo?!

Sabes andar de vacile o de enamorados es muy diferente que estar comprometidos..!

Natsuki. Si lo se pero porfavor confía en mi hare bien las cosas te di mi palabra que no cometeré una estupides puede que esto suene asi pero no lo es para mi

Nao. Confio en ti, pero esto es algo que ashhh… no tengo aún palabras para explicar esto tan joven y estas comprometida pero de estas no te escapas tomaras responsabilidad como veo que lo estas haciendo, mañana mismo le invitas a la casa para conocerla como es

Natsuki. Quee… no porque tengo y eso de analizar no puede esperar otro día si que dices

Nao. No mañana mismo o quieres que hable ahora con ella cual es tu respuesta?

Natsuki. Ok tu ganas mañana mismo ñ.ñ U_U

Nao. Ok muy bien ahora me vamos al baile que es una fiesta para disfrutar y yo vine a eso y me encuentro contigo jajaja.. bueno vamos

Natsuki. Que graciosa eres

Cuando de repente se oye un sonido y era Mai que estaba con un chica conversando y se encontraron con Natsuki y Nao

Mai. Ehh? Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Natsuki. Eso diria yo, que haces aquí?

Mai. Bueno vine aquí afuera al jardín para distraer a Reito y darte tiempo con Shizuru me tienes que estar agradeciendo jajajaja..

Nao. Ahh ya veo asi que tu fuiste lo de la cuartada, sabes acaso la estupidez que acaba de cometer

Mai. No me digas fuiste tan lejos con ella que las encontraron en roja?! ñ.ñ

Natsuki.(totalmente roja)Noo..oo es eso..! mai

Nao. No me digas que por tu reacción avanzasteis más con ella, mejor ni me digas antes que te mate aquí mismo U_U

Natsuki. No es eso carajosi son ideas suyas nada más

Nao. Bueno, bueno ya entro a la fiesta si quieren conversar aquí quédense que yo me voy, acuérdate Natsuki mañana no hay pretextos entendistes?

Natsuki. que si t dije!

Mai. Que es eso de mañana?

Natsuki. hay Mai aunque no lo creas pasaron tantas cosas en unas horas . :p jejeje

Mai. Jajaja.. ya me conversaras de todo y por cierto me eh olvidado presentarte a alguien que recién conoci, ella se llama Mikoto

Natsuki. mucho gusto mikoto

Mikoto. El gusto es mio eh oído mucho de ti por mai, son buenas amigas por lo que m cuenta

Natsuki. ahh pues eso si aunque es media molestosa aveces jajaja

Mai. Oieee.. quien habla de media molestosa si tu eres la que la mayoría de veces molestas más jajaj

Natsuki. vez acabas de admitir que molestas jajaja.. y la hora de dormir es sagrada y tu interrumpes mi sueño la mayoría de veces =(

Mai. Hora de dormir sagrada pero tu abusas con la hora sagrada jajaja.. te tienes que levantar como todos a la hora normal

Natsuki. ya yayaya…

Mikoto. Jajajaja.. son un goce ustedes pero es verdad Mai la hora de sueño es sagrada son 12 horas de sueño y se respetan esas horas ñ.ñ

Mai. Que como? Que 12 horas! Son 8 horas máximo ustedes son un caso

Natsuki. jajajaja.. parece que me voy a llevar con mikoto muy bien, ella si me comprende jajajaj…

Mai. Bueno puede que si par de vagas dormilonas se entiende muy bien ajjajajaja..

Mikoto y Natsuki. HEyyy..!

Natsuki. nosotras ahorramos energía es otra cosa no somos dormilonas ñ.ñ

Mikoto. Si eso es verdad mai jejeje..

Mai. Yayaya.. mejor vamos adentro a la fiesta

... en eso entran al baile las tres cuando se asoma Shizuru

Shizuru. Mi amor estas bien como fue vi que entro tu hermana pero no tu iba a salir a buscarte pero ella me detuvo

Natsuki. que…?! Que t dijo .

Mai. Que.. es eso de mi amor Natsuki? (sorprendida)

Natsuki. bueno tengo que contarte bastante cosas no te dije que en unas horas pasan tantas cosas jejeje.. pero será luego, ahora volviendo al tema que me estabas diciendo

Shizuru. Bueno mi vida esq como vi que solo entro tu hermana y no tu, me desespere y pensé que estabas mal o algo parecido y luego ella me detuvo para hablar con ella

Natsuki. y que t dijo?

Shizuru. Bueno me dijo que no me preocupara que estabas bien que te deje sola un ratito para pensar las cosas y que me tenias que decir algo

Natsuki. ahh eso tranquila todo bien cuando Sali y hable con ella todo bien solo que me encontré con estas dos y luego t digo lo que te quiero contar

Shizuru. Esta bien mi amor?! Pero vaya si eres la hermana de mi ex prometido como te va Mikoto ñ.ñ

Natsuki. como que hermana de tu exprometido?, hey mikoto porque no me dijistes que eras hermana de el?

Mikoto. Bueno porque no me preguntastes jajajaa… enserio Shizuru lo que me estas contando ya te liberastes de ese compromiso que no querias me alegro por ti ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Si ahora encontré el amor de mi vida te la presento Natsuki Kuga ñ.ñ la que será la dueña de mis sueños :3 =D

Mikoto. Vaya felicidades le acabo de conocer poco a Natsuki y es muy buena gente te encontrastes a alguien interesante jeje

Shizuru. Gracias ñ.ñ

Mikoto. Bueno si me disculpan ire al baile o comer algo :3 mai quieres venir conmigo?

Mai. Ehh? Claro que si?

En eso mikoto coge la mano de mai y se dirigen donde esta el baile bailando y se quedan solas Shizuru y natsuki

Natsuki. vaya es buena chica, muy diferente a su hermano?! Me agrado ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Si pues con ella me lleve muy bien porque es opuesta a su hermano y es buena gente jeje..y bueno mi amor que me tenias que contar ya que estamos a solas puedes contarme

Natsuki. claro que te contare mi vida, pero para eso tenemos tiempo de sobra no quieres bailar conmigo aunque no se bailar muy bien, este seria el primer baile con mi prometida oficialmente ñ.ñ

Shizuru. (sonrojada) claro mi Natsuki vamos =D :3

En eso natsuki le lleva de la mano hasta la pista de baile era una música relajante natsuki pone su mano en la cintura de su amada y Shizuru pone su manos atraves del cuello de su natsuki y bailan apegaditas es como si solo existieran solo ellas y nadie más cuando de pronto habla natsuki

Natsuki. se que desde hoy en adelante cambiaran nuestras vidas, pero Shizuru mi manera de ser romántica es rara vez no soy romántica a morir como se dice? Asi que si te desilusionare algún día quiero que me tengas paciencia porque eres algo especial para mi eres mi prometida ahora y mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos algún día pero cambiare mi manera de ser o te acostumbraras a ella pero por el amor de Dios nunca me traiciones me dolería el alma saber que ya no me querrás

Shizuru. Porque dices eso amor? Pero como pareja que somos solo necesitamos hablar para evitar problemas futuros etc, yo confiare en ti y me encantaría ser la señora Kuga tu mujer ñ.ñ

Natsuki. (en eso le aprienta suavemente atrayéndola más desde la cintura como un abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro) Sé que esto es loco pero Te Amo

Shizuru. Yo también te amo O/O

Se quedan un buen rato asi cuando de pronto natsuki se acuerda

Natsuki. cierto mi amor?! Ahora que me acuerdo necesitaba algo que decirte

Shizuru. Que cosa es mi vida?

Natsuki. bueno que mañana tengo que pedirle permiso a tu padre para que salgas a comer conmigo y mi hermana a mi casa esq ella quiere conocerte y hacerte un monton de preguntas me imagino?

Shizuru. Me encantaría ir y le demostrare que soy la mujer ideal para ti ñ.ñ

Natsuki. no le tienes que demostrar solo mis ojos pueden ver que eres la mujer ideal para mi, solo no caigan en las preguntas con trampa de Nao siempre es asi?

Shizuru. Jajaja.. tranquila soy una mujer de armas de tomar asi que tranquila ñ.ñ

Natsuki. asi veo jajajaj..

Shizuru. Asi que mi vidita, no tienes tienes que tomar nuestro compromiso como un juego ñ.ñ

Natsuki. O.o claro mi vida ñ.ñ asi cualquiera entiende jajajaja..

Shizuru. Te amo natsuki :3

Natsuki. yo también ñ.ñ

En eso pasa el tiempo la fiesta se acaba la parejita se queda hasta el final junto a Mai y mikoto luego natsuki se despide de su amada y las tres se fueron en el carro con el chofer de natsuki

Dentro del carro conversaba natsuki y mai actualizándola con lo que paso el porqué del compromiso y aunque todo suena apresurado mai se quedaba sorprendida aun diciéndole que todo lo que viene rápido fácil se va y que tenga cuidado ya que no se conocen mucho puede haber problemas en el futuro y no saben cómo arreglárselas pero aún así les deseaba suerte y que todo les vaya bien


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

Llega el día de mañana y natsuki dormida como siempre aún piensa que todo ese es un sueño, pero milagrosamente se levanta solita sin la ayuda de nadie para tener todo listo para la cena de hoy de noche, Mai no le podía ayudar ya que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos de su futuro negocio, asi que con la ayuda de la sirvienta Karen iban hacer los preparativos

Llega en la noche Shizuru, dijo que iba a la casa de Natsuki ya que el chofer la llevaba asi que llega primero que Nao al departamento de natsuki.

Natsuki. vaya que bonita sorpresa ajja..

Shizuru. Jajja.. ya estoy aquí amor! (en eso Shizuru se le abalanza encima para darle un beso en la boca)

Natsuki. pasa mi vida ya mismo viene Nao dijo que no tardaba mucho ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Ahh bueno hasta mientras podemos disfrutar este momento a solas que tal si nos conocemos más hablando etc.. :3 ñ.ñ

Natsuki. bueno me parece una excelente idea ñ.ñ

En eso natsuki le cuenta cosas de la vida que le pasaban cosas que le encantan mientras Shizuru también lo hacía era un momento donde platicaban para saber más de la una a la otra ya que sabían que con el tiempo sabrían más cosas en el futuro y en el presente era momento de risas, sonrojos, etc

En una de la conversación natsuki le cuenta que una vez salía con una chica que la quería mucho pero no era amor sino un gusto, pero no duraron mucho porque creo que no le agradaba mi actitud no se pero en ese tiempo después que Sali del colegio Sali con mucha gente y ella era muy celosa y terminaron

Shizuru. Y quien es ella?, ara amor pero conste que tu futura ESPOSA también es celosa!

Natsuki. ehhh? No se nada de ella ya tiempo pero ahora solo somos amigas, antes venia y pasábamos tiempo jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa en mi departamento

Shizuru. Como? Que cualquier cosa no m dijisteis que también fue tu primera vez? Me mentiste natsuki =(

Natsuki. no es eso mi amor, solo que hallamos pasado en mi departamento solas tiene que decir que lo haríamos como conejos cada rato jeje..

Shizuru. Bueno si por mi fuera yo si lo haría mi vida jajajajaj

Natsuki. (sonrojada) etto.. Shizuru..

Shizuru. Es broma mi vida o quien sabe jejeje.. pero bueno ahora yo soy quien esta contigo ahora y siempre y tu a mi lado también

Natsuki. si también (natsuki le coje barbilla y le da un beso)

Cuando de repente abren la puerta ya que Nao tenia la llave de la puerta del departamento

Nao. Hey! Tranquilas par de tortolitas ya llegue a por cierto adivina a quien me encontré en el camino Natsuki.

Natsuki. no soy adivina?! Y a quien t encontraste en el camino?

Nao. Bueno tan tan… ahhh Pamelaa..!

Natsuki.O.o (sorprendida)

Shizuru. =.= ¬.¬

Pamela . a los tiempos Nat!

Natsuki. si puede que si ahh pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos

Pamela. Si pero te dije que me tuve que ir por un asunto de mis padres al extranjero pero ya vine ñ.ñ

Natsuki. si pero no me dijistes que te fuiste, me entere por Nao que te fuiste de aquí y no me dijistes nada solo por un mensaje que me explicaba tu despedida

Pamela. Esq no me gusta las despedidas y a la vez quería venir lo más pronto para verte a ti Nat (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

En eso interrumpe Shizuru ya fue mucho que se aguantó ver la escena

Shizuru. Hola mucho gusto soy la prometida de Natsuki Kuga, mi Natsuki

Pamela. Prometida? Vaya mucho gusto ñ.ñ soy Pamela Cardinal amiga de natsuki

Shizuru. Vaya, si eres la amiga de mi Natsuki

Pamela. Bueno si, y bueno que comemos hoy? ñ.ñ m muero de hambre :p

Natsuki. que? También vas a comer aquí también? Okk Okk mejor ni protesto porque se que seria en vano hacer eso jajajaja.. y hay comida para comer en realidad ni yo se que hizo Karen jajajaja

Pamela. Como siempre para comer numero uno? Ajajjaja..y m imagino que lo tuyo tiene que tener mayonesa como plato principal jajajaja

Natsuki. oie la mayonesa es la sazón de cualquier comida

Pamela. Pero bueno fuera ponerla un poquito como sazón pero tu le pones como adorno de navidad bien decorado jajajajajja…

Natsuki. bueno bueno =.= vamos a comer que contigo siempre pierdo algún día te ganare ¬.¬

Pamela. Ya ya veremos jajajaja…

En eso sientan todos en la mesa natsuki junto a Shizuru, nao y pamela afrente de ellas pero Shizuru se quedaba atónita por la química que había

En toda la comida las cuatro conversaron y se rieron avergonzando a natsuki más, Shizuru no tanto más permanecía muy seria, cuando la comida finalizo seguían conversando cosas triviales cuando nao le acompaño a pamela a su casa y natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron solas en el departamento

Natsuki. vaya que estas dos nunca cambian como me hacen la vida difícil

Shizuru. Pues si jeje.. ¬.¬ dime una cosa la chica que me contestes antes era ella si o no?

Natsuki. pues si era ella? Porque?

Shizuru. Por nada solo quería saber nada más!

Natsuki. tranquila mi vida ella es solo mi amiga ñ.ñ no significa más q solo eso ok!

Shizuru. Pero es que se complementan tan bien, y me sentía muy celosa! =(

Natsuki. esq con ella nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y luego fuimos pareja pero preferimos mejor nuestra amistad mejor

Shizuru. Ya veo?

Natsuki. ashh mi celosita aveces me encantar verte asi de celosa pero tienes que confiar en mi, ya que yo solo te amo a ti ahora y siempre ok! Y habrá tiempo para conocernos más con el tiempo si mi vida! (dándole un besito en la frente)

Shizuru. Gracias a Diosito me dio la oportunidad de conocerte y amarte y que me amaras

Natsuki. eso te iba a decir también jejejej.. ñ.ñ :3

Shizuru. Enserio :3 =D

Natsuki. enserio mi vida! Quieres quedarte a ver tu película o conversar más que dices?

Shizuru. Claro mi vida igualmente no tengo clases ejejje.. ya que estamos en fin de semana! ñ.ñ

Natsuki. entonces disfrutemos este fin! :3 ya que tenemos esta noche y un día más!

Shizuru. Osea me estas diciendo que si se acaba el fin ya no nos veremos =(

Natsuki. no mi amor no es eso!? Es que no seria lo mismo tienes asuntos que atender como yo también! Y el fin de semana seria donde disfrutemos juntas a lo bien

Shizuru. Creo que tienes razón mi vida! Aunq el fin de semana es tan corto y el entre semana es tan largo es injusto

Natsuki. tranquila mi vida el tiempo pasa volando, y cuando te gradúes podemos pasar más tiempo creo?

Shizuru. Como que crees?

Natsuki. es un broma mi vida jajajaja… y por cierto cuando te graduas

Shizuru. Ahh cierto, la fiesta fue porque se acerca mi graduación cuando nos vimos ya terminamos de dar los exámenes finales solo que tenemos que esperar los que se quedaron en supletorio algunos chicos y graduarnos todos

Natsuki. vaya mi vida felicitaciones entonces y que piensas estudiar?

Shizuru. pues aún no se? Pero creo q estudiare administración para administrar la empresa de mi padre

Natsuki. vaya estamos iguales mi vida yo también estudiare en la universidad a distancia ya que necesito también atender y aprender los negocios de mi empresa

Shizuru. tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras si mi vida se que en la universidad encontraras y encontrare muchas personas pero no te engañes mi vida no te enamores de nadie más no me engañes como yo nunca lo hare

Natsuki. tranquila mi vida cuando estoy con alguien siempre le eh sido fiel y a ti te amo y t amare eso te lo pediré yo también, pero ya mucho curseria mi amor me esta doliendo mi corazón de ser tan cursi jejejeje…

Shizuru. jajaja.. lo sabia jajajja.. solo que me encanta ver lo sincera que eres bueno y que hacemos?

Natsuki. quieres jugar play? Tengo un juego fácil es Dragon Ball Z jugas contra mi en el juego

Shizuru. vaya parece divertido de una :3

En eso natsuki le pasa la palanca a Shizuru y natsuki se sienta en el piso cerca del filo de la cama cuando Shizuru le abre la piernas a natsuki y se sienta entre la piernas de natsuki para poder jugar estando cerca, pero ese acto natsuki se sorprendio y quedo sonrojada acto que se dio cuenta Shizuru que sonrio pero prefirió no reírse o comentar ese acto si no para su adentro pensó que era linda

Cuando comenzaron natsuki le enseñaba los controles que tenia que usar etc y como ver en el menú más controles para jugar mejor en la batalla pero natsuki al inicio le daba chance hasta que aprenda pero luego ya no se dejaba ya que se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo contra ella muchas veces pero cuando su numero de jugadores seleccionados murieron perdió natsuki y Shizuru alza las manos en señal de victoria y le planta un beso a natsuki y ella corresponde

Shizuru. te gane mi amor como gane tu corazón ñ.ñ :3

Natsuki. ehhh? Ajjajajja.. bueno mi vida en algo si no me podras ganar

Shizuru. y en que es?

Natsuki. es ser yo la activa jajajajaja…

Shizuru. (sonrojada) O/O

En eso natsuki le da un beso haciéndole girar la cabeza suavemente para el beso que fue dado gentilmente en los labios pero ese beso fue aumentando poco a poco la situación se fue subiendo de temperatura natsuki pasa una de sus manos subiendo sus manos dentro de la blusa de su amada subiendo suavemente rosando la piel con sus dedos estremeciéndole el cuerpo a Shizuru encontrando esos senos redonditos y suaves q le gusta tocando el pezón con sus dedos redondeándolos y siguiendo con el beso con sus labios que de pronto baja al cuello lamiendo la parte del cuello subiendo hasta atrás de su oreja mordiendo la areola de la oreja, cuando de pronto natsuki la alza con sus brazos recostándola en la cama ligeramente y poniéndose encima de ella comenzando con el beso acostándose ligeramente besándole cada parte de su recorrido bajándole por su cuello sus pechos, su abdomen cuando es interrumpido por el short que tenia Shizuru que fue bajando suavemente hasta las piernas hasta quitarlo por completo lo mismo con el interior de Shizuru, ella esta completamente desnuda en la parte de abajo, cuando Shizuru se entre sienta y se quita la blusa y el sostén ella misma ahora si estaba desnuda por completo, cuando iba a decir algo natsuki le interrumpe dándole un beso de nuevo acostándola de nuevo bajando hasta la parte intima de shizuru donde le abre las piernas delicadamente y seguía bajando con su trabajo con su boca cuando lame la parte intima de shizuru, ella se sorprende mucho cuando dice que vaz hacer natsuki?!y Natsuki le responde quiero saber todo de ti tanto como tu cuerpo saber todo de ti, en eso ella le lame el clítoris y Shizuru bota algunos gemidos cada vez más, en eso Natsuki le entre muerde el clítoris a Shizuru y seguía haciéndolo para el calentamiento después introduce dos dedos entre su parte intima de Shizuru acto que Shizuru siente más y suele un gemido más fuerte que el anterior cuando Natsuki al introducir sus dedos dentro de Shizuru encuentra el punto G de Shizuru y le aplasta y hace un juego de dedos dentro de ella donde Shizuru no aguantaba tanto placer que le hacia juagando con su clítoris afuera y adentro con su punto G cuando Shizuru bota un grito ahogado por ella misma como señal de que llego al orgasmo en eso ella le dice a Natsuki

Shizuru. que fue todo esto? Natsuki!

Natsuki. no te gusto? Amor?

Shizuru. no es que no me haya gustado es solo que no puedo creer lo que me hicisteis?

Natsuki. que hay de malo que le haga un oral a mi amada novia mía, mi prometida! ñ.ñ pero esto amor solo fue el calentamiento o ya estas cansada?

Shizuru. calentamiento?! (sonrojada)

Natsuki. :3 si mi amor esto es el inicio aún ni comienzo correctamente

cuando de repente Natsuki le coje a Shizuru le alza las piernas y se acomoda entre las piernas de ella y le introduce su miembro dentro de ella haciendo estremecer más al inicio fue normalmente suavemente con empujones ni muy fuertes ni muy suaves haciéndole el pose del misionero donde aprovechaba Natsuki para besarla y sentir estar dentro de ella, pero el ambiente aumentaba cada vez más Natsuki con una agilidad le da la vuelta a Shizuru haciéndole poner en cuatro donde Shizuru estaba avergonzada por la pose que tenia ante su amada, pero Natsuki seguía en eso le seguía haciendo aprovechando la pose para concentrarse adentrando dentro de ella y se acercaba más al tocar los senos de ella con su mano y acariciarlos con la mano en eso le alza el cuerpo y la entre sienta en sus piernas Shizuru aún le daba la espalda por la pose en eso Natsuki pasa una de sus manos por donde esta el clítoris tocandolo redondeándolo, moviéndolo y apretándolo acto que Shizuru no aguantaba más iba a terminar de nuevo pero Natsuki dijo que se aguantara todavía para terminar juntas y ella asintió con la cabeza, en eso pone la otra mano sube hasta sus senos acariciándolo un ratito y subiendo un poco más yendo a la cara y haciéndole girar suavemente para darle un beso apasionado diciéndole te deseo tanto Shizuru y te amo tanto también y ese escuchar Shizuru lo oye entre jadeos y le dice yo también mi Natsuki, cuando Shizuru le dice ya me voy a venir nat-su-ki.. cuando ella le dice no aún, aún no quiero verte la cara como te vienes mi amor yo también estoy por venirme espera aún, en eso Natsuki aún estando dentro de ella la entre agacha y le gira el cuerpo y le pone alfrente de ella y le alza Shizuru le abraza por el cuello para sostenerse y Natsuki aprovecha tocando la cintura de Shizuru para que sea el movimiento más plancentero y se miran a los ojos y se besan apasionadamente cuando de repente un ahhh.. se escucha en toda la habitación es Shizuru acabando después natsuki acabo y se separo suavemente saliendo de ella y se acuesta alado de Shizuru que estaba igual de rendida como Natsuki

entre eso Shizuru se pone entre alado de ella para abrazarla poniendo su pierna junto al de ella y Natsuki cruza su brazo alrededor de Shizuru

Shizuru. vaya mi amor no pensé que eras tan calurienta donde aprendiste todo esto

Natsuki. jajaja.. hey..! no soy calurienta solo que me deje llevar creo y seguía mis instintos ñ.ñ

Shizuru. vaya mi amor pero me dejastes rendida esta es nuestra segunda vez que lo hacemos pero esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos a este nivel!

Natsuki. sii mi vida para mi también dándole un beso en la frente

En eso bueno mi amor necesitamos un baño ya que me tengo que ir a mi casa =( ñ.ñ

Natsuki. no te vayas quédate igualmente eres mi prometida

Shizuru. lo se mi amor eso me haría feliz pero mi padre se enojaría creo? Mejor dicho estaría segura asi que mejor démonos un baño porque el tiempo se me pasa rápido contigo =(

Natsuki. si le llamo? Para ver que dice igualmente aquí no te pasara nada malo estas conmigo!

Shizuru. No se mi amor mi padre ni se imagina que ya hemos comulgado el matrimonio antes de lo esperado jajaja.. y si le dices que m de permiso en quedarme va a sospechar de seguro

Natsuki. ok lo que digas Shizuru, vamos a bañarnos

Shizuru. ok pero no t enojes igualmente algún día tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntas

Natsuki. lo se mi amor pero esq aveces soy muy impaciente en las cosas que quiero y tener paciencia me cuesta mucho trabajo

Shizuru. hay mi vida ya veo jejejje.. pero inténtalo si quieres que estemos juntas ñ.ñ sip (dándole un besito y agarrándole la mano para ir al baño)

En eso Natsuki es jalada por la mano de Shizuru para el baño y darse un baño sin ninguna más de las protestas de parte de Natsuki para que se quedara, en eso entran a la ducha para bañarse y natsuki le coje desde la cintura a Shizuru diciéndole que ella le iba a limpiar el cuerpo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y justo atrás de la espalda de Shizuru se encontraba el jabon liquido coje un poco y luego va lubricando poco a poco la espalda el trasero de Shizuru esparciendo el jabon en casi todo la parte trasera del cuerpo, luego le dice esta parte ya esta lista de pronto le da la vuelta y comienza coger más jabon liquido esparce en el abdomen haciendo suaves masajes con los dedos acto que Shizuru se le erizaba de nuevo la piel, luego seguía avanzando con los pechos primero comenzó con uno de los pechos sosteniendo unos de los pezones ya endurecidos y con su boca pesaba desde el inicio hasta el final el cuello izquierdo de Shizuru y la otra mano bajaba hasta la parte intima de Shizuru entre los pliegues de ella metio un dedo para encontrar el clítoris juguetar un ratito con el y Shizuru no aguantaba más se sentía más que excitada, pero Natsuki también se estaba excitando que Shizuru podía notar su miembro duro con sus nalgas que estaba el pleno palpitando cuando Natsuki intenta rosar la parte intima de Shizuru con su miembro y ella se movia cada vez más las caderas seguían el ritmo cuando de pronto Shizuru esta vez dijo que ya no aguantaba se da la vuelta para estar frente a Natsuki, Shizuru la abraza por el cuello para sostenerse de tanta excitación que se siente que las piernas la traicionan, en eso natsuki la coje de las piernas la alza y la arrincona contra la pared del baño y entre eso de cogerla la introdujo para sentirse mejor ambas en eso era las embestidas duro contra el muro Natsuki aprovechaba tener el control de la cintura y el empuje contra Shizuru donde las dos disfrutaban al mismo tiempo en eso Natsuki la besa apasionadamente a Shizuru y entre jadeos baja por el cuello besándolo pasando por su oreja lamiéndolo acto que Shizuru se eriza más y Shizuru le acercaba más apretando con sus piernas cuando termina juntas en un orgasmo mutuo con el mismo unisonó, después Natsuki le baja suavemente de sus brazos a Shizuru en eso le dice eres insaciable amor mio, me estoy volviendo adicta a ti y eso es un problema y Shizuru le dice con tal que te vuelvas adicta mi como yo de ti y no de otros no hay problema amor mio, en eso Shizuru le coge la cara con sus manos y le dice eres una pervertida mi amor y no creo que me desagrade ese lado tuyo sonriéndole y poniéndole un sonrojo en la cara de su amada

De pronto entre caricias, besos y coqueteos terminaron en bañarse oliendo al mismo jabon y shampoo con que se bañaron, Natsuki le fue a dejar en el carro a la mansión de su amada después de despedirse con su ultimo beso de buenas noches, Natsuki regresaba en su auto y Shizuru entraba en la puerta principal de la casa, cuando de pronto le ve a su padre en el sillón de la sala principal y se acerca haber como esta

Shizuru. hola padre ya llegue ñ.ñ

. hola hija mía como te fue princesa, con tu prometida?

Shizuru. De maravilla padre, después de comer jugamos play, y vimos películas románticas (claro que tenia que mentir!)

. Me alegra hija mía te vez muy feliz con Natsuki nunca te vi ni un poco feliz con Reito

Shizuru. bueno padre esq el amor me flecho con ella (sonriéndole), y con reito no sentía ni una pisca de amor solo podía ser amistad pero con lo arrogante que es nada de nada

. hay hija mía lo siento tanto por comprometerte con el pero veía tu situación económica para que este feliz económicamente, pero me equivoque mucho

Shizuru. tranquilo padre, ahora soy feliz con la mujer que Amo y ella también me ama

. si veo ajajaja.. ella tiene la misma mirada que tenia su padre cuando se enamoro de la madre de Natsuki

Shizuru. Enserio padre?!, desde cuando lo conocias

. si hija mía por eso te aseguro que ella si te amara vele como una intuición de tu padre jejeje.. y bueno le conocia desde hace mucho mucho tiempo

Shizuru. Vaya padre no sabia, pero si se conocía desde antes porque nunca lo conoci le hubiera conocido cuando era pequeña?

. que dices? Hija mía jajaja.. si les conocias pero eso fue hace tiempo como cuando tu tenias 10 años

Shizuru. Que? Enserio! Porque no me lo dijistes

. pensaba que como te encontrasteis de nuevo con tu antiguo amor platónico por eso querías estar con ella?

Shizuru. no entiendo padre? Que antiguo amor?

. hay hija mía te acuerdas que antes tu te enamorastes y llorastes mucho y estabas triste porque no la veias de nuevo y yo te decía que eras muy pequeña y no podía venir porque su padre la castigaba mucho y no la dejaba salir por los estudios que era rebelde en la escuela

Shizuru. si me acuerdo! Entonces lo que me estas queriendo decir? Esq Natsuki es esa persona que me enamore desde pequeña

. si hija mía jejeje.. como es el destino ehh jajajaj

Shizuru. si ya veo tan sorpresivo que cuando eramos pequeñas me enamore de ella y después de tantos años me vuelvo a enamorar de la misma persona

. si que linda historia de amor! Jejeje.. si ahora que me acuerdo ella te salvo de ser ahogada de la piscina y nadie estuvo ahí para salvarte

Shizuru. si más o menos me acuerdo?

. si quieres te cuento siéntate aquí alado mio hija mía ñ.ñ y escucha la historia de unas pequeñas y lindas chicas que se conocieron y fue amor a primer… diria beso o mirada jajajaja….

Shizuru. ehhh? No entiendo?

. jajajajja.. escucha hija mía escucha ajajjaja.. y asi fue..

Flash Back…

Una vez cada año hago una fiesta a lo grande que como siempre invitaba a mi amigo y su familia Sr. Kuga y familia era una tarde donde todos los invitados se estaban reuniendo a dentro de la mansión en el salón principal, pero Natsuki no le gustaba esas cosas de reuniones las odiaba prefería estar al margen de todo eso , y se escabullía de la fiesta recorriendo alrededor de la mansión para encontrar con que distraerse el padre de Natsuki sabia que cuando se aburria por completo iba donde ellos y se regresaban a la casa, el y ella se daban tiempo y se comprendían, entonces justo Natsuki pasa por las canchas deportivas pero algo le maravillo más una niña que caminaba dirigiéndose dentro de un techado y Natsuki le llamo la atención para ver que hacia asi que la siguió sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta, entonces ve que la chica se paraba al frente de la piscina y se quedaba un rato como que pensando viendo a la piscina y Natsuki pero porque mira tanto a la piscina mejor me voy cuando se estaba retirando escucho un grito de ayuda y vio a alguien corriendo por el jardín, cuando se dispone a ir corriendo donde proviene el grito al caminar se fija que es en el mismo lugar donde vio a la chica y cuando llega le ve media ahogada inconsciente dentro de la piscina, sin pensar Natsuki se tira a la piscina para ayudarla, le saca de la piscina pero ella no reaccionaba no sabia que hacer esta asustada del miedo de pronto se acuerda que vio una película como salvaban a una chica ahogada le golpea el pecho y de pronto mira la cara de ella y se fija que es linda pero tenia que actuar rápido no quedándose mirando la belleza de la chica, cuando de pronto le hace respiración boca a boca y diciendo despierta, despierta!, cuando la chica entre abre los ojos y natsuki se alegra diciéndole al fin abristes los ojos me asuste mucho, pero que te paso si no sabias nadar porque te metistes a la piscina y la parte más fondo

Chica. Cof cof… yo no fui que me lance al agua si! Me tiro alguien desde la espalda pero no alcance ver quien era? Y quien eres tu?

Natsuki. que niña eres? Ash contigo se dice primerito un gracias creo que te salve la vida? Y más bien m salistes quejona que agradecida?!

Chica. Lo siento pero esq estaba asustada, tengo miedo nadar y me desespere estando dentro de la piscina que aún ando con temor

Natsuki. ok tranquila, ya estoy aquí nada te pasara te prometo! ñ.ñ

Chica. Gracias (sonrojada) y como te llamas?

Natsuki. bueno me llamo Natsuki Kuga y tu?

Chica. Yo me llamo Shizuru Fujino mucho gusto Natsuki Kuga ñ.ñ

Natsuki. mucho gusto también jejeje.. aúnq nos conocimos en un entorno que nunca me imagine conocer a alguien interesante asi ñ.ñ pero dime Natsuki ñ.ñ los que me caen bien pueden llamarme asi ñ.ñ =D

Shizuru. Ok entonces tu también puedes decirme Shizuru ñ.ñ si la vida esta llena de sorpresas y porque soy interesante?

Natsuki. porque eres linda! ñ.ñ y me encanta tus ojos ñ.ñ

Shizuru. (sonrojada) gracias . tu también tienes unos ojos muy lindos cuando me desperté me fije en tus ojos y tenias unos bonitos ojos

Natsuki. enserio no creo que sea la gran cosa mis ojos, pero te quiero pedir disculpas

Shizuru. disculpas? Porque?

Natsuki. bue..no veras esq como te digo para salvarte la vida como vi en una película te di respiración boca a boca para salvarte y creo que tuvisteis tu primer beso robado sin tu autorización lo siento pero fue por salvarte comprenderás el caso jeje .

Shizuru. ahh bueno no te preocupes no creo que cuente como un beso ya que lo que me distes fue respiración boca a boca, pero de una manera a otra te tengo que agradecer por salvarme la vida

Natsuki. ehh? Tranquila con un gracias me basta jajajaj ñ.ñ

Shizuru. has oído del beso de la eterna gratitud?!

Natsuki. no que es eso?

Shizuru. bueno le das un beso a esa persona que estas en plena gratitud?

Cuando de pronto Shizuru se le acerca a Natsuki y le da un beso en los labios de Natsuki y ella quedo sorprendida

Natsuki. pero porque lo hicistes?

Shizuru. porque me salvastes la vida es el beso de la eterna gratitud? No te gusto? =(

Natsuki. no, no es eso, es solo que es mi primer beso

Shizuru. el mio también lo fue y tu me distes mi primera respiración boca a boca jejeje.. estamos iguales :p

Natsuki. ehh? Tramposa, asi que le das un beso a quien te salva la vida

Shizuru. si creo?

Natsuki. Vaya quisiera salvarte para siempre para que me des un beso tuyo! Es tan calido

Shizuru. (sonrojada) O/O tu crees?! Pero si quieres te puedo dar uno

Natsuki. enserio =D pero esta vez es mi turno tu ya me distes ahora me toca darte a ti, puedes cerrar los ojos esq me da penita .

Shizuru. ehhh? O/O o..ookk

Natsuki se acerca a la cara de Shizuru se fija más detalladamente en su rostro esas pestañas largas le alza la barbilla y le planta un beso entre abriéndole un poquito los labios de Shizuru para profundizar el beso, besando el labio inferior al inicio y luego prolongo el beso besando los labios superiores e inferiores , Shizuru al sentir ese beso que le han dado se siente diferente en ocasiones chocaron sus dientes por ser primerizas pero no era molestoso sino se sentía bien aún, y las dos se sentían de maravilla por el beso

Natsuki. ehh vaya lo siento creo que me emocione?!

Shizuru. vaya parece que tuvieras experiencia

Natsuki. no pero me gusta ser creativa y me encanta guiarme lo que dice mi corazonada :p

Shizuru. (sonrojada)

Natsuki. bueno vamos y ten (y le pone su chaqueta a Shizuru) para que no tengas frio antes de tirarme al agua me la saque para nadar mejor por suerte

Shizuru. Gracias(sonrojada) y a donde nos vamos?

Natsuki. bueno donde tu padre me imagino que debe estar ahí en el baile?

Shizuru. ok esta bien vamos

En eso Natsuki le sostenia del hombro a Shizuru y la llevo directamente al baile donde todos al verla se asustaron el padre de Shizuru preocupado pero luego le explicaron que paso y todos siguieron la fiesta Shizuru se cambio, se arreglo y se dirijjio al con Natsuki donde conversaron se conocieron más se llevaron muy bien y Shizuru le saco a bailar a Natsuki aunque ella no quería pero lo logro y le enseño más o menos a bailar, pero el padre mando a los de seguridad saber quien era ese hombre que boto a su hija a la piscina porque con la descripción que dieron las chicas era un hombre alto, esa vez no supieron quien era pero protegieron a su hija poniéndole más seguridad para su protección

Fin Flashback…..

Shizuru. Wow ahorita me acuerdo de todo, fue hace mucho tiempo

. vez hija mía es destino las volvió a unir

Shizuru. si padre gracias padre por acordarme algo maravilloso desde hace tiempo cuando la vea a Natsuki le contare para ver su expresión me imagino que ella también se olvidaría, y ahora me voy a dormir padre estoy muy cansada ñ.ñ

. Claro hija mía descansa y que sueñes con los angelitos y tu pequeña diablita jaja

Shizuru. padre!

. yaya.. vaya dormir angel mio mañana es otro día =D

Shizuru. sip padre buenas noches, cuídate nos vemos

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

Pasaron los días y no es como se lo esperaban a natsuki le bombardeo su hermana de mas trabajo para la empresa ya que sea también coja responsabilidad en la empresa, y Shizuru le extrañaba cada vez mas a Natsuki y ella a Shizuru

…..

Natsuki. Ashh con tanto trabajo que me pone encima a cada rato llego cansada a la casa, ya que esta Nao aun no me perdona que haya pasado eso hace unas semanas, lo bueno que mañana tengo libre y le dare una sorpresa a Shizuru

En eso l interrumpe Nao y le dice que Pamela va a estar en la casa x un tiempo y ella se alegro porque la quiere como una buena amiga y anda sospechando que le gusta a Nao pero su hermanita aun creo que no se da cuenta y va a provechar eso de vengarse d esas dos, después ella se marcha y le llama a Shizuru

Shizuru. Hola mi Nat-su-ki

Natsuki. Hola mi Vida que haces..

Shizuru. Aquí mi vida extrañándote en mi casa ya que no nos vemos como 2 semanas eres mala mi Natsuki

Natsuki. Lo se mi vida, lo siento mucho te prometo que te recompensare estos días uno d estos días

Shizuru. Enserio mi vida me haces feliz pero quiero verte no sabes como t extraño tanto y que haces mi vida

Natsuki. Hay mi hermosa no eres la única que se siente sola yo quiero estar contigo pero hay que ser pacientes ya que siempre habrá un tiempo para las dos

Shizuru. Si mi vida lo se pero que se puede hacer sere paciente y que haces mi vida?

Natsuki. Es verdad, aquí mi vida saliendo d la oficina yendo para la casa a descansar un rato, ah por cierto mi amor no sabes quien va a vivir con mi hermana y conmigo

Shizuru. No se mi vida quién?

Natsuki. Pues Pamela t acuerdas mi amiga ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Enserio? Y como asi

Natsuki. No lose recién me informo mi hermana

Shizuru. Qué raro pues cuidadito mi Natsuki acuérdate que soy celosita y me gusta cuidar de lo mío pero como estamos a mucha distancia no puedo verlo pero si al estar pendiente de ti

Natsuki. Hay mi vida ya t eh dicho que es solo mi amiga

Shizuru. Pero mi vida donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y ustedes fueron novias

Natsuki. Hay mi vida ese refrán quedaría si hubiera algo mas intimo entre ella pero nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá solo la quiero como amiga y ella a mi

Shizuru. Si lo se mi vida estaba bromeando contigo yo confió en ti ñ.ñ

Natsuki. Bueno mi vida, cierto quería decirte que mañana te voy a ir a ver a tu casa mi vida

Shizuru. Enserio mi vida que feliz me haces :3 =D

Natsuki. Es que ya quiero verte y mañana tengo libre y quiero aprovecharlo todo el dia contigo

Shizuru. Hay mi vida que linda y mañana te puedo contar lo que te quería decir hace tiempo pero quería decirte en persona

Natsuki. Hay mi vida te encanta dejarme con la intriga ya tiempo me tienes con la duda pero mañana lo sabre al fin jeje..

Shizuru. Si mi vida entonces nos vemos mañana

Natsuki. Si mi vida a las 10 de la mañana estoy ahí estaras lista para irnos temprano quiero aprovecharlo contigo ñ.ñ

Shizuru. A las 10 tan tarde

Natsuki. Es que mi vida es temprano para mi jejeje..

Shizuru. Te amo Nat-su-ki

Natsuki. Y eso porque? Tan romántica mi vida?, pero yo también te amo y mucho

Shizuru. Es que acaso no puedo decirte que te amo

Natsuki. No mi vida me encanto esas simples palabras me llenan de felicidad y energía de este dia cansado

Shizuru. De nada mi vida me encanta expresar mis sentimientos por ti

Natsuki. Bueno mi vida hablamos mañana te amo. =D ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Y yo a ti nos vemos..

Después que colgaron la llamada Natsuki se dirigía a la casa mientras Shizuru le iba a decir que Natsuki le iba a venir a ver a su padre

noches padre

Sr. Fujino. Hola hija como estas y esa sonrisa

Shizuru. Es que Natsuki me llamo y me dijo que me venia a ver mañana ñ.ñ :3

. ya veo la razón de tu sonrisa hija mia

Shizuru. Si padre es que tiempos que no nos vemos y la extraño

. Hay hija mia para todo hay tiempos acuérdate de estas palabras la mayoría de veces no sale como uno quiere

Shizuru. Lo se padre, se que hay momentos difíciles y felices pero con tal de pasarlo junto a las personas que quiero y amo no hay problema =D

. hay hija mia eres idéntica a tu madre

Shizuru. Siempre m dices eso jejej.. :3

Sr. Fujino. Bueno hija mia descansa que mañana tienes un largo recorrido que recorrer me imagino ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Ara padre tienes toda la razón, con mi Natsuki es un mundo de sorpresas

. y a que hora? Van a salir?

Shizuru. Me dijo tipo 10am pero m imagino que será mas tarde ya que mi Natsuki es media dormilona

Sr. Fujino. Y tu hija mia como sabes eso? ¬.¬ .

Shizuru. Bueno padre porque cuando me dijo que venia a verme a las 10 de la mañana aun asi para ella era temprano fufu..

. vaya hija mia jaja.. tremenda la tuya buena hija mia vaya a descansar

Shizuru. Si padre

En eso se acerca y le da el besos de buenas noches a su padre para irse a dormir en su habitancion

…..

Al dia siguiente

En una habitación entraba la luz de sol una cabellera azuada esta acostada en una almohada durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente se escucha la alarma de un celular estira la mano encontrando el celular en la cama para apagar la alarma y se duerme de nuevo después de 5 minutos se despierta rápidamente de la cama gritando…

Natsuki. Mierda.! Voy a llegar tarde

En eso se levanta y se va a cambiar rápidamente y sale de su departamento saliendo rumbo a la casa de Shizuru

Natsuki. ñ.ñ se sorprenderá Shizuru que voy a ir mas temprano de la hora que le dije, ash este amor que siento por ella me ah cambiado mucho ñ.ñ

En eso llega a la casa de Shizuru baja de su moto y se dirige a la puerta principal y le recibe el padre de Shizuru

. hola Natsuki como te va y que te trae por aquí tan temprano

Natsuki. hola Sr. Fujino me encuentro muy bien aquí a verla a Shizuru vine mas temprano a la hora acordada para darle una sorpresa

.vaya que sorpresa creo que si se va a sorprender pero bueno pasa que mi hija se encuentra durmiendo si quieres puedes sorprenderla ñ.ñ

Natsuki. no creo que sea propio mejor le espero aquí

. no hay drama seras la futura esposa luego la despertaras todas las mañanas tranquila mi hija es feliz contigo

Natsuki. gracias bueno ire a verla

. anda mija dile a mi hija después que este lista para desayunar los 3 juntos osea tu también estas invitada Natsuki

Natsuki. gracias yo se lo comunico ahmmm.. por cierto donde es la habitación de Shizuru?

. ahh.. claro que te lleva la empleada

Hay el señor fujino le explica a la empleada que le lleve a la habitación de su hija a Natsuki y cuando le lleva Natsuki esta de frente al cuarto de su amada cuando la empleada se dispone a salir Natsuki abre la puerta suavemente para no ser oida le ve dormida abrazando su almohada cuando Natsuki se acerca a la orilla de la cama contemplando el hermoso rostro dormida de la persona que le quita sus suspiros y dueña de sus sueños, le comienza diciendo despierta mi bella durmiente diciéndole suavemente y Shizuru se comienza a mover diciendo algo entre sueños aun Mmmm… yo…. Mas….ahora, Natsuki oie palabras sueltas que sale de los labios de Shizuru pensando que debe estar soñando aun cuando le se ocurre hacerle una bromita

Natsuki. Shizuru .. Shizuru..

Shizuru. Mmmm..? Aun Dormida

Natsuki. a quien amas

Shizuru. A mi nat..su..ki.

Natsuki se alegro a escuchar esas palabras pero sigue con el juego

Natsuki. que sientes por ella?

Shizuru. La amo (diciéndole con una sonrisa dormilona)

Natsuki. que piensas al estar comprometida con ella de que te vaz a casar con ella

Shizuru. Estoy feliz con ella y no.. con el idiota.. d …mmm!

Cuando se abre sus ojos y se sorprende a ver a natsuki arrodillada en la orilla de su cama

Shizuru. Natsuki! que haces aquí?

Natsuki. sorpresa mi bella durmiente ñ.ñ

Shizuru. Hay mi vida que alegría y que hora es?

Natsuki. son las 7 de la mañana mi vida

Shizuru. Vaya mi vida amaneciste por verme a mi :3

Natsuki. haría cualquier cosa por ti Shizuru

Shizuru. Yo también te amo Natsuki

Cuando se levanta para robarle un beso a su amada

Natsuki. vaya mi vida necesitas lavarte la boca (haciéndole una broma)

Shizuru. Ehh? Lo siento mi vida

Natsuki. (le da un beso) No importa mi vida y aparte era una broma (sonriéndole)

Shizuru. Mala mi Natsuki..

Natsuki. te amo Shizuru ven levántate que tu padre nos espera para desayunar

Shizuru. Ok mi vida espérame aquí me visto rápido

Natsuki. no mi vida solo quise levantarte te espero abajo no quiero que tu padre piense otras cosas

Shizuru. Bueno mi vida ya bajo dándole un beso y metiéndose en el baño

En eso Natsuki baja y le encuentra a su futuro suegro en la sala sentado y el le ve bajando sola

. vaya yo pensé que se iban a demorar =D

Natsuki. (se sonroja) ah si?

. jajaj.. claro siéntate Natsuki hay que hablar con mi futura nuera

Natsuki. claro señor fujino

En eso los dos comienzan hablar de todo un poco y Natsuki pudo comprender que la forma media pervertida de su amada salio de su padre U_U! pero es un hombre agradable y también supo que era un buen amigo de sus padres y que estaba feliz que este con su hija, cuando notan que Shizuru los interrumpe ya que ningúno de los dos noto que bajo ella ya que estaban tan entretenidos en la conversación entre risas

Shizuru. Vaya parece que se llevan muy bien ñ.ñ

. hay hija mia necesitaba conversar para conocer a mi futura nuera, pero bueno vamos a desayunar

Eso eso desayunan tranquilamente conversando felizmente

Después de un rato después de acabar de desayunar y despedirse del Señor Fujino se fueron en la moto

Shizuru. A donde vamos mi amor?

Natsuki. es una sorpresa mi vida

Shizuru. Vaya mi Natsuki es tan romántica

Natsuki. Shizuru.! No me recalques eso no m gustan que me lo digan .

Shizuru. Vaya a mi Natsuki le da penita jeje.. ok no lo dire mi vida

Natsuki. Shizuru?

Shizuru. Si mi Natsuki?

Natsuki. Te Amo

Shizuru se sorprende como esas palabras tan pequeñas y simples le alegran tanto porque son dichas de su persona amada pero prefirió no decir nada y con una sonrisa en su rostro prefirió estar mas cerca de Natsuki abrazando su espalda sintiendo esa calidez que le brinda solo ella

En todo el camino no hablaron nada prefiriendo mentalmente sentir esa sensación y calidez que sentían cuando no paso tanto tiempo que sintieron que el tiempo se les fue volando llegaron a un lugar donde había mucha gente cosa que Shizuru se sorprendio ya que natsuki no le gusta estar alrededor de mucha gente

Natsuki. bueno creo que llegamos

Shizuru. Y que hacemos aquí?

Natsuki. bueno mi vida creo que estamos en una cita y sino me equivoco en las citas nose llevan a sus parejas al cine?

Shizuru. Ara ara es verdad mi vida ajajaj.. estubistes planeando todo esto?!

Natsuki. si es que yo no soy muy buena en estas cosas y quería que hoy sea un buen dia para las dos .

Shizuru. En eso Shizuru le da un beso en la mejilla a natsuki diciéndole no te preocupes en cualquier lugar con tal de estar contigo es el mejor lugar

Natsuki. ehh jeje.. (nerviosas siempre le sorprende como es Shizuru hacia ella y eso se enamora mas y mas de ella), bueno mi vida creo que caminamos quieres tenemos mucho tiempo pero a tu lado se me hace corto asi que aprovechemos .- en eso natsuki le coje de la mano a Shizuru y caminan en el centro comercial grande para ver lo que hay y luego ver la película que quería ver natsuki con su amada ya sabiendo la hora y verificando todo

En eso Shizuru estaba feliz en ir a alado de su amada cuando siente que su amada se detiene a un tienda de reloj viendo en la vinitra un reloj grande medio robusto para su gusto pero se imagino que ah natsuki le gustaba los relojes asi, y siguieron caminando sin mencionar ese detalle, caminaron natsuki le invita a un helado y se sientan a comer en la heladería cuando Shizuru ve que tiene un poco de helado alado de la comisura de los labios se acerca a su amada y lo retira con un beso sorprendiendo a natsuki por ese gesto de nuevo

Shizuru. Ara ara mi vida aun no aprende a comer bien sin ensuciarse esa boquita

Natsuki. Shizuru.! (sonrojada)

Shizuru. Jeje..

En eso de hacerle una que otra bromita a natsuki y viendo su cara sonrojada como amaba ver esa carita de cachorrito de su amada cuando le hacia una bromita :3 .

En eso natsuki vamos shizuru que ya mismo es hora de comienza la película, en eso se dirigen al cine comprando el boleto pero Shizuru vio como natsuki se puso seria de una rato para otro pero prefirió no decir nada temía dañar el día. Shizuru se dio cuenta después que mucha gente les quedaba mirando pero prefirió ignorarlo especialmente como unas chicas y chicos les miraban a ambas en especial un grupito de chicos que natsuki fijaba su mirada ahí con una mirada asesina y luego Shizuru comprendió por qué natsuki estaba seria de un rato para otro y no era para mal ya que esos chicos las miraban sin disimulo en eso natsuki se va a comprar los refrescos para ver la película y snacks para comer por ahí en eso los chicos se acercan a Shizuru que estaba por ahí sola a pocos metros de natsuki

1chico. Hola linda que haces tan solita por aquí, no pudimos dejar de mirarte ya que una belleza como ti resalta en todo lugar

Shizuru. Gracias por el alago, pero no estoy solita vine acompañada así que por favor pueden retirarse

2 chico. Porque bonita les podemos hacer compañía nosotros también estamos solitos como ustedes me imagino que venistes con esa chica de pelo azul es una belleza es tu amiga me la puedes presentar?

Shizuru. Ara ara esa chica como dices no es mi amiga..en eso le interrumpe el chico

1 chico. Hey linda como te llamas si quieres sal con nosotros

Ya Shizuru se comenzaba a enojar

Shizuru. Que no y no tengo que estar diciéndoles nada a.. pero fue de nuevo interrumpida

1 chico. Oh vamos linda no te pongas asi en eso le coje la mano

Shizuru. Suéltame..! soltándose del agarre

1 chico. Vamos la pasaras bien con nosotros te lo…cuando es interrumpido por una chica pelo azul que vio atrás

Natsuki. vaya parece que unos idiotas no entienden cual es el significado de NO, peor les informo que esta chica de aquí no es una chica normal es mi prometida (en eso le agarra de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella),y esta reservada para mi y nadie mas asi que se pueden retirar o antes que se me acabe la paciencia que se me esta perdiendo y los eche a patadas lejos de mi prometida (viéndoles con una cara asesina)

En eso los chicos se atemorizan y salen inclinando las cabezas como señal de una disculpa y se fueron lo mas rápido posible y en eso queda Shizuru con cara sonrojada y asombrada de lo que acaba de ver y oír

Natsuki. parece que no te puedo dejar un momento a solas ya que hay muchos idiotas rodando por aquí ( diciendo enoja)

Shizuru. Nat.. es interrumpida por su amada

Natsuki. tranquila mi vida no estoy enojada contigo ñ.ñ solo con esos idiotas que se quieran acercar a ti.-dándole un beso en la frente para calmarla

Shizuru sin salir de su asombro aun fue guiada por la mano de su amada que la sujetaba caminando a ver la película cuando de repente pronuncia gracias mi Natsuki a tu lado me siento protegida =D

Natsuki. te protegeré ante todo y protejo lo mío mi vida también acaso pensaste que eras la única.- diciendo entre risas

Shizuru. Ara ara mi natsuki es muy sobre protectora :3

Natsuki. ash mi vida ven mejor vamos a ver nuestros asientos

En eso se dirigen a sentarse y ven la película donde Natsuki busco una romántica pero la curseria verlo le da un no se que que se tapaba los ojos a la hora de lo mas romántico y Shizuru veía esos gestos que se reía por dentro y preguntase pero si mi amada natsuki es muy romántica y se pone nerviosa a ver afectos de amor de otras personas, en eso se termina la película

Shizuru. Mi amor te gusto la película.- queriéndose burlar un ratito de su peli azul

Natsuki. ya sospechando.- si mi vida . porque?

Shizuru. Ah por nada mi vida es sola que me parecio ver a alguien en el cine que se tapaba los ojos en las escenas mas románticas jeje..

Natsuki. hay Shizuru no se quien será pero no quiero que estes viendo a nadie mas ok jeje.. bueno mejor vamos a comer algo conozco un buen lugar.- poniéndose nerviosa prefiero cambiar de tema rápido sino esto seguiría de largo .

Shizuru. Ok mi vida jajaja..

En eso se van en la moto ah otro lugar

Shizuru. Mi vida yo pensé que íbamos ah comer en el centro comercial

Natsuki. hay mi vida a veces la vida no es lo que uno piensa jajaja.. Tranquila te llevare a un lugar que me encanta comer

En eso llegan a un lugar casi cerca de salir a las afueras de la ciudad

Un restaurant que por afueras se veía como un castillo de la época del siglo XVII pero por dentro es algo moderno pero conservando la sutileza del estilo XVII cuando entran al restaurante le saludan a Natsuki como si la conocieran y se llevaran bien en eso un señor saludando les ingresa a la mesa reservada alejados de los demás con una perfecta vista que se podía observar desde una grande ventanal alado de la mesa en eso Natsuki elegantemente le pone el asiento a shizuru para que se siente y se dispone luego ella a sentarse después el camarero les entrega el menú y se dispone a retirarse ya que vio la señal de natsuki con la vista

Shizuru. Vaya jamas eh visto un lugar asi en mi vida y en este país

Natsuki. te dije que era un lugar muy bueno que conocía y aun no has probado la comida que es riquísima

Shizuru. Si ya veo gracias por traerme aquí

Natsuki. eh de nada ya sabes ejjee..

Shizuru. Que se mi vida .

Natsuki. hay Shizuru no me hagas decirlo es vergonzoso

Shizuru. Ara ara acaso mi natsuki piensa que soy algo vergonzoso por eso no le gusta decir lo que siente por mi y a mi me encanta cuando salen tus facetas de romántica mi Nat-su-ki.- haciéndole una broma sabiendo el resultado que iba a hacer una natsuki totalmente sonrojada

Natsuki. es que ya sabes mi vida en que siempre velare de darte lo mejor de mi y darte lo mejor siempre

Shizuru. Lo se mi vida fufu.. pero aunque no tengamos nada material yo soy feliz con tal de tenerte a mi lado siempre

Natsuki. yo también mi vida, pero bueno pidamos algo de comer que se te antoja te puedo ayudar en la elección ya conozco el menú de aquí muy bien jeje..

Shizuru. Mmm?! No se mi vida pero quiero algo salado nose pero no mucho tipo algo ligero

Natsuki. ya se mi vida que.- en eso llama al camarero y le dice unas ordenes y se va

Shizuru. Mi vida?

Natsuki. si que pasa?

Shizuru. Que pedistes?

Natsuki. bueno mi vida pedi algo para la dos se que el nombre es medio raro pero es riquísimo

Shizuru. Vaya mi vida ya tengo que aprender a cocinar para que ames mi comida como amas la comida de aquí ñ.ñ

? no es necesario que lo hagas yo amaría todo lo que provenga de ti aunque sea algo feo

Shizuru. Ara ara acaso piensas que no cocinare rico para ti

Natsuki. eh.?.-nerviosa.- no mi vida es que.- pensando como safarse de ese tema

Shizuru. Es que que? Mi natsuki?

Natsuki. mi vida que bello esta el paisaje no lo crees, pero vaya si contigo se me pasa el tiempo vaya son las 3 de la tarde

Shizuru. Natsuki!

Natsuki. si? Shizuru .

Shizuru. Contéstame no te zafes del tema que acaso no piensas que cocine rico para mi futura esposa

Natsuki. ah no mi vida.? Sabes yo como todo =D

Shizuru. poniéndose triste.- eso no me dice nada sigo pensando que piensas que cocino o cocinare mal.- a punto de llorar

Natsuki. mi amor no pienses eso.- acercándose alado de ella.- sabes siempre a sido mi sueño tener una esposa alguien me ame verdaderamente serle fiel como lo espero de ella, yo llegar de la casa y tener a alguien me reciba con una cálida bienvenida y con ella tener una familia a quien ame y cuidarlos por el resto de mi vida, la comida etc son detalles que se arreglan al paso del tiempo pero sabes si pones una mayonesa alado yo soy feliz mi vida ya sabes para sazonar jejeje..

Shizuru. hay mi vida yo también quiero una familia junto a ti, te amo tanto en eso le da un beso en los labios, asi que mi vida es una mayo fanática por lo que veo

Natsuki. eh no mi vida? Solo es para sazonar ya sabes jejeje..- nerviosa

Shizuru. si pero mi vida por lo que eh oído por ahí te encanta decorar como árbol de navidad con la mayonesa y yo no quiero ver que sufres de colesterol tan joven y en la vejez no quiero encontrarme en un hospital por algo que te pase por tu sazonar mi vidita asi que después de un tiempo hay que procurar menos de eso ok Nat-su-ki

Natsuki. pe- pero eso no vale es injusto.- haciendo un puchero

Shizuru. pero nada mi natsuki tu salud es primero ante todo ok si te pasa algo no se que haría

Natsuki. hay mi vida no va a pasar nada tranquila

Shizuru. natsuki que hablamos.- mirándola fijamente

Natsuki. si mi vida.- agachando la cabeza.- pero comenzamos cuando nos casemos ok eje..

Shizuru. ok ok.. disfruta hasta cierto limite no tanto ok natsuki

Natsuki. Si mi vida.-ya resignada con esta mujer no vale doblegarla nada claro que acepto pero no comeré mucha mayonesa delante de ella pero cuando no este puede hacerlo sin dudar jeje..

En eso se acerca el mesero y pone los platos de comida en eso sirven la comida para comer y disfrutar de una conversación y una grata comida en eso después de acabar de comer y hablar de cosas cotidianas se disponen a salir natsuki le dijo a Shizuru que le llevaría a otro lugar y sin duda para Shizuru era un buen dia pasar un rato con natsuki. en eso se suben a la moto y se disponen a salir a fueras de la ciudad en un alcantarillado donde se veía toda la ciudad una hermosa vista, en eso natsuki se detiene se dispone a bajar de la moto y le ayuda a Shizuru a bajar de la moto también en eso natsuki le lleva de la mano a donde al mirador donde se ve mejor la vista

Natsuki. te gusta?shizuru

Shizuru. es hermoso este lugar y como asi estamos aquí

Natsuki. bueno es que veras es que yo te traje aquí porque aquí es un lugar importante para mi siempre vengo aca para relajarme

Shizuru. vaya mi vida es lindo gracias.- en eso le da un beso suave en los labios y se separa ya que natsuki le abraza por la cintura y Shizuru pone su cabeza en los hombros de natsuki por un momento donde sienten esa paz y relajación del lugar que les brinda y estar juntas en un lugar a solas y nadie mas

En eso natsuki le dice que se sienten en una banca para ver tranquilamente ese paisaje hermoso en eso se sientan un buen rato natsuki pone su mano encima del hombro de Shizuru para atraerla a ella y Shizuru pone su cabeza recostándola en el hombro de su amada permanecen asi un buen tiempo sintiendo esa relajación de ningún ruido solo sus respiraciones tranquilas y la brisa en los arboles

En eso natsuki pensaba en decirle lo que quería decirle hace rato pero buscaba la mejor oportunidad para decirle pero los nervios le ganaban y el tiempo le pisoteaba ya que cada vez en buscar la oportunidad perfecta pasaba mas rápido el tiempo dejándole casi sin tiempo ya que alado de su amada el tiempo pasaba volando pero alguien le interrumpe en su pensamiento.- nerviosa

Shizuru. mi amor?

Natsuki. eh ah? Si mi vida que pasa?

Shizuru. te acuerdas que te dije que te tenia que contar algo en persona

Natsuki. ah si cierto me había olvidado jeje..

Shizuru. si yo también mi vida pero recién me acuerdo ya que casi se me olvida en decirte

Natsuki. bueno mi vida y que es cuéntamelo?

Shizuru. bueno veras mi padre me conto una vez algo que me había olvidado y creo que tu también te has olvidado ya que hablamos de cuando éramos pequeñas

Natsuki. pequeñas? Como no entiendo?

Shizuru. bueno mi vida es que.- en eso le cuenta del inicio hasta el final y natsuki se sorprendía pero prefirió no decir nada hasta que su amada acabe de contar la historia ambas se sonrojaron contando cuando fue su primer beso y ambas pensaron lo mismo

Natsuki. Vaya mi vida no me había acordado si me acuerdo de esa niña pero no me acordaba su nombre en el paso del tiempo me había olvidado quien diría que nos enamoraríamos de nuevo

Shizuru. si mi vida

Natsuki. mi princesa tengo algo que decirte.- en eso se aleja despegándose del cuerpo de su amada se arrodilla delante de ella Shizuru se asombra al ver ese acto de su amada en eso le coje su mano derecha y comienza diciendo estas palabras que solo ellas dos estaban esas palabras que se llevan el viento pero son sacadas del corazón para los oídos de su amada.- Shizuru eres la persona que me ah cautivado desde el primer dia que te vi, dime lo amor a primera vista y gracias a Dios este amor es mutuo porque no se que haría sin tu amor ya que después que te vi y te conoci supe que era el amor se que recién vamos unos pasos en nuestra relación pero contigo quiero caminar alado tuyo hasta el infinito y mas alla puede que haiga contratiempos peleas pero por este amor que te tengo te juro y te amare siempre y te sere fiel por el resto de nuestras vidas asi que dime Shizuru Fujino te quisieras casar conmigo.- en eso le suelta la mano y de su chaqueta saca una cajita con un anillo de oro y un diamante en el medio que tiene un escrito alrededor del anillo un "siempre tuya", cuando siente que unos brazos la rodean era los brazos es su amada que se aferraba en su cuello

Shizuru. si acepto mi amor.- dándole un beso en los labios con una pequeña lagrima en el ojo pero esta lagrima es de felicidad para dar el comienzo de una nueva vida junto a Natsuki

Natsuki. gracias mi amor.- en eso pegan sus frentes la una con la otra con caras de felicidad en sus rostros y se abrazan de nuevo en eso se quedan un rato cuando ella misma se separa y comienza darle un beso sosteniendo sus manos en su mejilla para luego sostenerla en la cintura y luego Shizuru posa sus brazos alrededor del cuello para profundizar el beso de ambas.- bueno mi vida creo que tenemos que irnos ya se nos hace tarde me tengo que ir ya que mi hermana me tiene que decir algo urgente peor no me ah dicho nada aun dijo que vaya temprano a la casa pero nos vemos mañana que dices?.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Shizuru. oh no vale no podemos quedarnos un rato mas quiero aprovecharlo este tiempo contigo Nat-su-ki ya que no nos vemos en mucho tiempo no vale.- haciendo un puchero

Natsuki. oh mi vida pero nos podemos ver mañana, mira mi vida ya son.- viendo su reloj.-las 8 y media de la noche! Carajo contigo que se pasa volando el tiempo bueno fuera que asi sea cuando trabajo se me hace lento ahí ejejje..

Shizuru. pero mi padre no me dijo que llegara temprano hoy.- usando un todo coqueto.- asi que nos podemos quedar un rato mas ya que mañana voy a estar ocupada en la tarde mi natsuki

Natsuki. vaya y que tienes que hacer mañana mi vida?

Shizuru. bueno tengo que dar clases a unas alumnas para que aprendan como hacer una ceremonia de te

Natsuki. oh vaya no me digas que sabes hacerlo con todo y kimono?

Shizuru. claro mi vida desde pequeña me enseñaron y educaron para dar esas ceremonias de té, son para relajar la tención de los negocios etc sabias mi natsuki..

Natsuki. ah?! Nop pero ya se Nao va a esas reuniones yo no voy aun luego aprenderé creo una vez fui pero era aburridísimo y cansado y doloroso

Shizuru. ara ara acaso mi natsuki me dice aburrida.- fingiendo tristeza.-y porque es doloroso?

Natsuki. ah bueno mi vida es que no es que seas aburrida tu mi vida es esas ceremonias que no me gustan ir con una vez que pase por eso me basta y sobra para saberlo estar esperando como hacen el té mientras todos en una cordialidad de silencio hasta que se prepare el té peor es doloroso porque nos tienen de cuclillas todo el tiempo y duelen los pies las rodillas se me adormecen, me dan calambre me da de todo creo ejejej.. no se mi vida como soportas

Shizuru. oh bueno mi vida creo que es la costumbre fufufu.. pero tranquila mi natsuki que no te obligare a ir a una ceremonia asi ya que le hace sufrir a mi natsuki

Natsuki. enserio mi vida gracias me has salvado jejeje.. pero acuérdate que no lo haras.- dándole un beso

Shizuru. no, no lo hare.- sonrojada

Natsuki. bueno mi vida, creo que nos vamos yendo ya que de noche manejar por aquí es medio peligroso no es muy iluminado

Shizuru. oh que se puede hacer.- en tono triste ya resignándose

Natsuki. no te preocupes mi vida.- cogiéndole de la mano derecha donde tiene puesto el anillo.- te lo compensare

Shizuru. oh bueno mi vida pero quiero algo antes de irnos?.- en tono coqueto

Natsuki. y que es?.- inocentemente

Shizuru le acerca a natsuki agarrándole a la chaqueta para atraerla hacia ella y le da un beso que natsuki gustosamente acepta pero el tiempo que no se daban ese nivel de beso y cada vez tomaba fuerza era una guerra de besos apasionados de lenguas des frenadas que se excitaban por un beso apasionado de esos que se saben dar solo a su persona amada que sientes esa corriente pasar por todo tu cuerpo las manos se hacen sueltas y buscas donde agarrarte en tu persona que te acompaña el que mas especial cuando se trata de tu prometida la persona que comenzara una nueva vida juntas y lo mas importante la persona que amas con todo tu ser en eso natsuki no aguanto mas le arrincono con el primer árbol que se topó sino es que caerían al suelo en eso le sube una pierna alrededor de su cintura donde Shizuru sube luego las otra pierna para aferrarse a la cintura de su amada natsuki la sostiene contra el mismo árbol pero le agarra las piernas un poquito debajo de las nalgas para acomodarla bien sube sus manos a la cintura hasta su espalda siguiendo con el nivel de beso apasionado en ocasiones tomando poco aire para seguir y recomponer el tiempo que no se han visto pero algo las interrumpe suena un celular pero dejaron que timbre sin prestarlo atención pero seguían y seguían llamando que les cortaron el ambiente y se separaron cuando natsuki contesta sin ver quien era

Natsuki. Quien!

Valla acaso no ibas a contestarme acaso no te dije que tenias que venir temprano natsuki

Natsuki. Ah!? hola nao es solo que estaba con Shizuru luego voy a dejarla en su casa y me voy a la casa después tranquila

Nao. Vaya pero apurate con esa voz que tienes ni me quiero imaginar que era lo que estabas haciendo

Natsuki. no es lo que crees..

Nao la interrumpe. Eso espero natsuki porque tienes mucho por hacer ya que te quieres hacer responsable para casarte pero también haste responsable en el trabajo y ser puntual con las citas no solo de tu amada Ok y ojala que te cuides Natsuki porque si me entero que me vayas hacer tia en este año te golpeare tan duro ya que no es momento para hijos ahora

Natsuki. no tranquila bueno me despido bay.- en eso natsuki cuelga la llamada y se pone a pensar que era verdad en todos los momentos junto a Shizuru nunca se ah cuidado y esa si era una responsabilidad mucho mas mayor que casarse.- cuando la interrumpe de sus pensamientos

Shizuru.- mi vida que paso? Estas bien te vez pálida quien era?

Natsuki. no tranquila estoy bien es solo que me acorde de algo y ya nos tenemos que ir mi vida y era Nao

Shizuru. bueno mi vida.- dándole un beso sencillo

En eso se suben a la moto y se dirigen a la mansión fujino

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

Después de dejarla se fue a su casa donde le esperaba Nao, en eso llega a la casa de Nao quien la espera con pamela

Natsuki. Haber dime que era tan urgente que me hicisteis venir antes de lo esperado

Nao. Haber me bajas ese tonito de voz que esto también te tiene que importar sin quejas ni tonitos mal murados ok

Natsuki. bueno bueno haber dime.- resignándose porque sabe que es verdad

Nao. Mira tenemos que irnos de viaje a Alemania para cerrar el contrato y convencer a esas personas que con este empresa es la que necesitan no las de los Minagi

Natsuki. que de viaje? Y no puedes ir solo tu, y porque los Minagi también quieren ese contrato firmado con esas personas

Nao. Bueno sencillamente porque tienes que aprender como son los negocios y punto, acaso quieres defraudar a tus padres que están en el cielo Natsuki! y ese contrato es millonario no se trata de solo miles con ese dinero podemos sacar a la empresa de algunos apuros que tenemos no digo que la empresa este mal pero nuestra empresa tiene que ser el numero 1 nombrada y querida por todos y no me voy a estar ganando por los Minagi escuchasteis!

Natsuki. bueno tienes razón pero no tenias que nombrar a nuestros padres sabes muy bien que no defraudare lo que nos dieron y yo tampoco quiero me quiero vencer por los Minagi aunque solo por ese tal Reito digo por el resto no tengo problema

Nao. Bueno sea lo que sea el viaje es mañana así que te vienes conmigo sin ninguna queja así que avisaras a tu noviecita digo prometida

Natsuki. Que mañana! No puede ser tan temprano pero…

Nao. Pero nada te necesito para que aprendas no toda la vida pueda que este aquí y quiero que aprendas lo mas rápido a defenderte en la empresa por ti misma

Natsuki. bueno ok ya me toca avisarle a Shizuru y por cierto como vas pamela lo siento llegasteis y nosotras nos vamos lo siento

Pamela. Bien gracias, eh? Jeje.. ah cierto no sabias bueno..- en eso la interrumpe

Nao. Cierto me olvide decirte.- en eso nao le agarra por la cintura a pamela y la acerca a ella en eso natsuki se asombra y pamela se ruboriza.-pame y yo estamos saliendo!

Natsuki. Queeeee..!

Nao. Que hay de malo?

Natsuki. no es es que sea malo solo que me sorprende que ustedes me lo sospechaba pero no me imagine que fuera tan rápido

Nao. Ah bueno si pero es que estamos saliendo hace poco

Natsuki. Vaya que bien chicas me alegro por ustedes, asi que Pamelita eres mi cuñadita

Pamela. Que cosas dices Nat.- sonrojándose

Nao. Bueno cachorra cambiando de tema mi novia también va con nosotros asi que no se va a quedar ella solita aca

Natsuki. vaya aun no salgo de mi asombro jejeje… me pregunto como se habrán enamorado jajaj.. se lo han tenido bien guardadito

Nao. Yo no te estuve preguntando como te enamorasteis de la chica de ojos rojos o si?

Natsuki. ah bueno si es verdad jejeje.. bueno me voy chicas tengo que hacer maletas

Nao y pamela. Nos vemos.- en eso Nao y pondrás ropa para un buen tiempo no sabemos cuanto nos quedemos hasta cerrar el contrato

Natsuki. si se ya me lo dijistes

En eso se dispone a entrar en el cuarto para llamar a Shizuru ya que aun no sabe cómo comunicarle la noticia…

En ese mismo instante Nao y pamela se quedan en la sala

Pamela. No pensé que le dirías que estamos saliendo

Nao. Porque? No lo haría

Pamela. Ah bueno es que pensé que lo ocultarías o algo asi

Nao. Yo no ocultaría algo que siento ni en especial a mi cachorrita ya sabes que no podemos ocultarnos nada las dos

Pamela. Si es verdad tienes toda la razón bueno mi amor tenemos que hacer maletas nosotras también

Nao. Cierto tienes toda la razón Pame vamos

Pamela.- Cuando podre escuchar una palabra linda que me digas a mi mi vida?

Nao. Eh? No te lo eh dicho?, es que ya sabes que no soy muy romántica dame tiempo si Pam

Pamela. No me lo haz dicho.- tono triste.- bueno mi vida tranquila no hay problema aunque me gustaría me seas mas amorosa conmigo pero aun asi yo te amo tal como eres

Nao. Ruborizada.- bueno mi vida mejor vamos hacer las maletas

Pamela. Si pero no crees que aun tenemos algo de tiempo para hacer las maletas aunque ya tenemos ya casi listo todo solo nos falta uno que otro detallito vamos mi vida no me has dado cariño y solo eres romántica en la cama y me encanta

Nao. Ruborizada.- pero que cosas dices, pero tienes algo de razón.- desviando la mirada.- asi que vamos

Pamela. Entre risitas.-tengo algo o toda la razón.- cual será mi naosita?.- siendo jalada al cuarto que comparten

Nao. Oh vamos pame no me gusta que me llames asi?

Pamela. Porque no naosita?

Nao. Simplemente porque no me gusta

Pamela.- oh vamos que te lo digo de cariño mi amor, mi nao que mas quieres sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón desde hace tiempo y eso no le has dicho a Natsuki

Nao. Lose es solo que tengo quieres que le diga sabes Cachorra pame corto contigo fue porque me amaba a mi?

Pamela. Pero nosotras cortamos a lo bien ni ella me amaba ni yo a ella fue solo un querer con un titulo de novias nada mas, ves hasta ella mismo dijo que ya sospechaba de lo nuestro

Nao. Bueno pueda que tengas razón

Pamela. mi nao.- le coge el rostro a nao con ambas manos.- le dice mírame, no tienes por qué preocuparte mucho de las cosas todo toma su rumbo y yo estoy junto a ti porque te amo acaso no me amas?

Nao. Lo siento enserio Pame

Pamela. No me digas.- diciéndolo triste

Nao. no es eso Pame yo te amo si! No lo olvides nunca no me dejas terminar hay mujer es otra cosa.- respirando profundo.-lo que quiero decir lamento hacerte sentir asi intentare cambiar por ti sere mas cariñosa y comenzare desde ahora.- en eso le da un beso atrayéndola mas a ella rodeándola por la cintura el beso comenzó suave pero de esos besos con anhelación y excitación aumentan de nivel luego nao va bajando por el cuello besando y lamiendo una parte del lado del cuello haciéndole erizar la piel a su novia sabiendo cuál es su punto débil luego se dirige a su oído y le susurra con una voz de excitación.-hoy te hare mía de nuevo.-y comienza a bajar por su cuello con sus labios besando cada parte que se encuentra mientras su manos buscan la piel desnuda de su novia adentrándose por dentro de la camisa acariciando su espalda cuando se desespera y se aleja un momento y le quita la blusa y el sostén a su novia y la empuja a la cama poniéndose arriba de su novia y con una sonrisa al observar a su novia ruborizada y jadeando y pensar como no puedo enamorarme de ella si me trae loca de amor por ella, si supiera que haría cualquier cosa por ella. En eso se acerca donde su amada y le besa profundamente donde su novia le corresponde igualmente mientras sus manos se desliza por las piernas hasta llegar bajo sus faldas de su novia mientras se acomoda un poco alado de su novia y la otra mano se acomoda en las panties con un dedo se dirige a la pelvis de su novia presionando sabiendo donde esta el clítoris de ella en eso su novia suelta algunos gemidos entre aguantándose mordiendo su dedo….

En otro lugar una castaña se encontraba en su cuarto después de haber saludado a su padre estaba feliz porque paso casi todo el día con su amada cuando de repente unas ganas terrible de vomitar en eso corre al baño para botar casi todos lo que comió pensando que una comida le acento mal en eso se lava los dientes y se dispone a cambiar de ropa a unas más ligeras para dormir cuando de repente su celular le está entrando una llamada lo coge y se dispone a ver quién la llama al ver quien la llama contesta lo más rápido con una sonrisa a los labios

Shizuru. Ara ara ya me extrañastes tan rápido fufu me alegra eso :3 Mi Natsuki

Natsuki. hola mi amor! Como estas y siempre te extrañare no lo olvides

Shizuru. bien y tu estas bien? Te noto preocupada? Paso algo?

Natsuki. ehh? Porque lo dices? Se nota tanto

Shizuru. porque te conozco y dime que paso? Estas bien?

Natsuki. bueno mi amor si estoy bien es solo que no se como decirte aun que, es que…

Shizuru. tranquila mi natsuki puedes decirme con tranquilidad

Natsuki. bueno mi vida es solo que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios

Shizuru. que!? Enserio mi vida no puede ser y cuando te vas de viaje?

Natsuki. bueno mi vida es por eso que te llamo a estas horas es que viajo mañana

Shizuru. en tono triste.- no puede ser pero mi vida casi ni nos vemos y yo pensaba salir temprano a la ceremonia de te para estar contigo no vale

Natsuki. lo siento mi vida se como te sientes yo también recién me entero y por eso que tenia que avisar

Shizuru. bueno mi natsuki que mas se puede hacer y cuando vuelves?

Natsuki. no se mi vida tengo que ir hasta cerrar un contrato con mi hermana y su novia ah por cierto adivina Pamela está saliendo con mi hermana recién me dijeron jeje..

Shizuru. enserio mi vida me alegro por ellas esa si es una sorpresa, pero mi vida y si te demoras mucho?

Natsuki. no creo que lo hare pero me esperarías?

Shizuru. Te esperaría el resto de mi vida

Natsuki. gracias mi vida Shizuru?

Shizuru. si mi Natsuki?

Natsuki. Te amo Shizuru con todo mi corazón

Shizuru. yo también mi vida Te extrañare un montón al menos podemos estar contactadas

Natsuki. claro mi vida lo hare, nunca olvides eso bueno Shizuru tengo que colgar voy a hacer maletas cuando llegue y me hospede te llamare

Shizuru. claro cuídate mi Natsuki, te amo no lo olvides y compórtate bien

Natsuki. eh? Claro mi vida bueno mi amor hablamos mañana

Shizuru. hasta luego mi natsuki

En eso cuelgan la llamada natsuki se dispone hacer las maletas ya que mañana va hacer un dia cansado, y Shizuru se dispone a dormir pensando que no va a ver a natsuki un buen tiempo y tristemente para ambas se disponen a dormir

Al dia siguiente las tres se disponen a salir Nao, Pamela, Natsuki se van al aeropuerto para un viaje largo mientras en eso Shizuru se dispone a alistarse para dar unas clases de ceremonia de te a una hijas de unos amigos de su papá

Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a un hotel para descansar un rato Natsuki en un cuarto y las Nao y Pamela en otro cuarto para luego dirigirse a la reunión para conseguir esa contrato con unos clientes

Natsuki. creo que le llamare a Shizuru de que ya llegue

….

En eso shizuru estaba en su casa descansando después de haber dado unas clases hace un par de horas, estaba tomando un te cuando alguien le llama y contesta sin fijarse quien

Shizuru. Halo?

Natsuki. Shizuru como estas

Shizuru. Mi amor que alegría ya llegastes?

Natsuki. si mi vida por eso te llamo para decirte que ya llegue y no te preocupes

Shizuru. que bien mi vida y que haces

Natsuki. bueno recién llegamos al hotel asi que estoy acostada en la cama estoy cansada odio viajar en avión por muchas horas

Shizuru. te comprendo mi vida, me alegra que hayas llegado bien bueno mi natsuki me llamas luego para que descanses si mi vida?

Natsuki. gracias Shizuru tu también descansa mi vida

Shizuru. bueno cuídate bay besos muah!

En eso pasa una hora y natsuki y las chicas se disponen a ir a la reunión a la hora acordada

En eso en la hora de la reunión llegan y la secretaria les hace pasar a la oficina del futuro cliente en eso al entrar presencian a Reito, mikoto y a dos señores de traje de una casi avanzada edad se imaginaron que uno que los acompaña a ellos dos era el Sr. Minagi y el de atrás del escritorio es el futuro cliente

Nao. Buenos Dias señores ojala no hayamos llegado muy tarde

. no tranquilas llegaron justo a tiempo las estábamos esperando pasen

En eso nao se sienta justo a lado de una silla donde se encontraba el sr. Minagi saludando cortésmente en eso el cliente mira a sus invitados detalladamente

. bueno ahora que todos estamos presentes como algunos ya me conocen, pero me presento personalmente soy Carlos Yumemiya y ustedes?

Sr. Minagi. Un gusto señor yo también me presento soy Fernando Minagi y los que están atrás de mi son mis hijos el de aquí es Reito Minagi y mi hija Mikoto Minagi

Sr. Yumemiya. Un placer y ustedes

Nao. Claro Señor Yumemiya me presento soy Nao Kuga y las que están a mi lado es Natsuki Kuga mi hermana y Pamela Cardinal mi novia

Sr. Yumemiya. Vaya mucho gusto a todos aunque falta una persona mas ya mismo viene mi hija que ella va a estar a cargo de este negocio ya que confio en mi hija y se que elegirá lo mejor..

En eso es interrumpido porque abren la puerta de su oficina sin el anuncio de la secretaria ya que saben como llega la hija del señor Yumemiya entrar sin pedir permiso, en eso todos al oír la puerta abrirse dirigen su mirada a ver quien era y ven una muchacha pelo café naranjado como su padre pero con ojos azules

Hija del Sr. Yumemiya. Bueno lo siento parece que eh llegado tarde a la reunión.- poniéndose alado de su padre

Sr. Yumemiya. Tranquila hija recién nos estábamos conociendo, ellos son los que te hable del negocio, bueno les presento a mi hija Arika Yumemiya

Todos saludan muchos gusto Señorita Yumemiya

Arika. Mucho gusto pero no hay necesidad de formalismo

Sr. Yumemiya. Bueno ella es mi hija Arika y ella estará a cargo de este negocio yo me ire de viaje pero confio que mi hija hará un buen trabajo asi que diciendo esto me despido

Sr. Minagi. No cree que es muy joven su hija para atender un negocio de alta importancia estamos hablando de que empresa será la mejor la asociación esto se toma con personas que tienen bastante experiencia para lo mejor de la empresa

Sr. Yumemiya. Comprendo muy bien este asunto pero confio en mi hija y a hecho negocios aparte de este muy bien tiene bastante experiencia a su corta edad, ella y su esposa han hecho crecer esta empresa mas de lo que era asi que si tiene una queja después puede hablar conmigo por teléfono yo me voy tengo un viaje importante que hacer

Sr. Minagi. Ok entonces confiare en su decisión

Arika. Padre dice mi madre que te espera en la mansión para que se vayan juntos hay los esperan y ahí esta Mashiro y tu nieta para que se despidan de ti

Sr. Yumemiya. Bueno hija gracias ya me voy directo para alla pero mi nieta va a llorar si le ve partir a sus adorados abuelitos

Arika. Hay padres es que ustedes la consienten demasiado y sabes como es mi esposa con nuestra hija

Sr. Yumemiya. Huy si se muy bien gracias a ella haz madurado ajajja.. y mejor para que mi nieta salga idéntica a ella aunque en lo físico se parece a ti ajaj..

Arika. Ah que chistosito no me hagas acuerdo que cuando nació se iba quejando que tuvo los 9 meses que cargarlo con los dolores que tuvo que soportar y me los echaba las quejas a mí para que se parezca a mi

Sr. Yumemiya. Si me acuerdo jajaja.. bueno me voy antes que se me haga tarde me imagino que luego de despedirse de mi en la mansión ella viene aca para ayudarte en la empresa

Arika. Si me dijo eso ya que si ella viene tu nietita no les dejaba irse y quien crees que la tenia que distraer ya que su nana esta de vacaciones y viene mas tarde pero hasta ese tiempo ella le cuida

Sr. Yumemiya. Bueno me la llevara a mi hermosa nietita pero es mi luna de miel

Arika. Hay padre tu tienes luna de miel cada año, vuelta con mi esposa y nuestra hija no hay forma de un momento a solas como para un viaje

Sr. Yumemiya. Ya te eh dicho dejala con la nana, que claro que las extrañara pero se acostumbra yo te dejaba asi con la nana y veníamos a la semana pero estaba vez me voy por un mes

Arika. Yo quería hacerlo pero a mi esposa aun no la convenzo que no quiere dejarle a solas a nuestra hija porque es muy pequeña aun etc.. bueno mejor ya vete padre y cuídenseme mucho que esta conversación me desanimo por querer unas vacaciones de luna de miel

Sr. Yumemiya. Bueno hija me despido jajaa.. si quieres cuando venga te la cuidamos a mi nietecita

Arika. No es mala idea ya que vas a tener mas tiempo porque me dejastes todo el cargo de la presidenta que no quería aun pero ya conoces a mi esposa que ella si me convence pero yo convencerle a ella es 1 de 100 oportunidades

Sr. Yumemiya. Lo se hija mia por eso quiero a mi nuera elegiste a una buena mujer como esposa y madre de tus hijos

Arika. Ya se, valio la pena lo que tuve que pasar por tener su amor

Sr. Yumemiya. El amor verdadero nunca viene fácil se lucha ante toda adversidad para obtenerlo y cuidarlo, lo que viene fácil, fácil se va y lo que viene difícil difícilmente se va.- donde esas palabras también le llegaron directo a natsuki quien oyó lo que hablaba el padre de arika que le hizo pensar en Shizuru.- bueno hija mia me voy sino tu madre me mata y señores les dejo a mi hija a cargo un gusto en conocerlos me despido hasta luego

En eso el señor yumemiya se despide de todos dejando a cargo a arika

Arika. Bueno creo que ya saben mi nombre ahora si iniciemos la reunión

En eso todos ponen sus ideas de cada empresa, cual le conviene mejor que cada empresa tiene mejores socios para un éxito empresarial hasta la actualidad en eso arika les comunica que para elegir a la mejor empresa con que asociarse que presente un proyecto nuevo innovador sabiendo cual es el mejor se asociara a esa empresa sin dudas algunas en eso comunicando se despiden los Minagi dejando a los kuga en la oficina

Arika. Bueno creo que el mayor de los Minagi es muy serio jeje..

Nao. ni que lo digas bueno mucho gusto Sra. Yumemiya ahora hablando con tranquilidad

Arika. Un gusto también ñ.ñ pero ya les eh dicho sin formalismo llamemen arika

Nao. bueno en ese caso puede llamarme Nao la chica hermosa de aquí Pamela es mi novia y la de aca natsuki la pequeña lobita

Natsuki. hey.- se queja porque le haya presentado asi

Arika.- en eso se rie con sinceridad ver como se tratan con cariño a su manera.- una pregunta y su padre el Sr. Kuga?

Nao. lamentablemente ya no se encuentran con nosotros en esta vida pero si en nuestros corazones

Arika. Oh lo siento no lo sabia, es que mi padre no lo menciono creo pero también conocía a su padre

Nao y natsuki. enserio?

Arika. Si bueno es que mi padre y el tuyo se unieron para hacer unos experimentos en un laboratorio

Natsuki. ah si se mi padre ya me ah comentado algo de eso

Arika. Entonces tu eres la hija como yo vaya al fin conozco a alguien de esa lista

Natsuki. creo que si

Arika. Y tienes hijos?

Natsuki. no aun no

Arika. Bueno vendrán algún dia la responsabilidad y la falta de sueño y regaños de tu futura esposa

Natsuki. tan difícil es.- imaginándose todo eso

Arika. Bueno tiene su lado lindo jejeje.. no te traumes antes de hora jejej

Natsuki. no tranquila jeje

Arika. Tu hermana ya tiene novia y tú? O disfrutas de la vida de soltera sin compromiso

Natsuki. Bueno si tengo una hermosa novia también más bien es mi prometida aún no hemos planeado tener bebes ni aunque nos casemos todavía tenemos muchos contratiempos

Arika. Bueno yo tampoco los planee tener hijos y mira ya soy madre o padre como lo quieras ver

Natsuki. Bueno eso es verdad y cuanto llevas de casada

Arika. Bueno de casada como 4 para el 5 año pero de enamorarla como 2 años y de novias como 3 años ya tenemos tiempo y nuestro lazo se hace cada vez más fuerte ya sabes el amor es así y espero estar más tiempo con mi nueva familia

Natsuki. Vaya increíble ojala lo mío sea también de duradero con tu relación con tu esposa

Arika. Ya verás donde hay amor con confianza la relación durara para toda la vida tenlo por seguro y la amas?

Natsuki. bueno aunque lo creas loco pero lo mio con ella fue amor a primera vista y pues es una larga historia pero ella ahora es mi prometida jejeje creo que con ella tuve suerte

Arika. Vaya increíble eh oído eso del amor a primera vista pero no pensaba que era realidad

Natsuki. Pues ya vez jeje.. Cupido me flecho con ella aunque ella ya haya tenido prometido

Arika. Enserio prometido?!

Natsuki. Pues si su ex prometido era Reíto Minagi el hijo mayor de Sr. Minagi pues por eso el me odia jajaja

Arika: ya veo porque las miradas de asesinos se daban jajaja

Natsuki. era tan evidente lo siento .!

Arika. No te preocupes fue entretenido jajaja


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7**

En eso es interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose sin el anuncio de la secretaria

Arika es una reunión no un circo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te lo tomes a serio.- regañando a su esposa

Arika. Vaya mi amor ya has llegado ha pasado el tiempo rápido y tranquila mi vida la reunión ya a acabado hace tiempo solo estábamos hablando.- levantándose para saludarla con un beso cordial en la mejilla sabiendo que aunque es en la mejilla se pone roja su esposa por eso prefirió no besarla esta vez en la boca ya que su esposa le da pena el beso en público.- bueno chicas les presento a mi esposa Mashiro Blan Windbloom de Yumemiya

Todas. Mucho gusto Sra. Blan Windbloom de Yumemiya

Arika. Oh vamos sin formalismo estamos en confianza

Mashiro. Arika contrólate por favor

Arika. Jeje.. bueno mi vida son buenas personas ya habrá tiempo que se conozcan yo el poco tiempo que tengo hablando me cayeron super bien y por cierto mi vida ellos son los candidatos para la asociación de la empresa de la familia Kuga

Mashiro. Mucho gusto soy Mashiro pueden llamarme asi

Nao. mucho gusto Mashiro-sama soy nao kuga y ella es pamela mi novia y la de aquí alado es mi hermana natsuki kuga

Mashiro. Vaya mucho gusto a cada una de ustedes

Arika. Bueno mi vida ya que se presentaron puedo saber dónde dejasteis a mi retoño a mi princesa no la veo? =(

Mashiro. Arika tu retoño no puede interrumpir en el trabajo de su papá y está dormida en la mansión y ya sabes que a esta hora le da sueño

Arika. Si lo se pero es que quería pasar tiempo mas con ella

En eso le interrumpe nao

Nao. bueno si nos disculpan nos disponemos a salir ya que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas también gracias por su hospitalidad son agradables personas fue un gusto conocerles

Arika. Ah tan pronto

Nao. si bueno tenemos que prepararnos ya que el tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos nos imaginemos ya pasen los tres días y queremos tener el proyecto listo para ese dia

Arika. Oh bueno fue un gusto chicas nos vemos en esos días cuídenseme

Nao. gracias hasta luego Mashiro- sama

En eso se despiden todas y se disponen a salir rumbo al hotel a preparar la idea que se estaba planteando para presentarlo como el proyecto finalizador

Arika. Vaya buenas chicas quien crees que ganara?

Mashiro. No se mi amor pero ahí que ver lo mejor, pero me intriga algo mas, que mi esposa no pase mucho tiempo con su hija

Arika. Siempre me dices cosas lindas cuando estamos solas ejjee.. cuando será el día de escucharte decirlo sin miedo, y yo no eh pasado mucho tiempo con mis 2 adoraciones ya que con la empresa en este tiempo llego muy tarde a la casa

Mashiro. Pero para todo hay tiempo mi arika que tal si me dedicas un poco de tiempo cuando lleguemos a la casa llega temprano te estaré esperando.-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Arika. Mmm intentare llegar temprano pero por ahora no creo aguantarme hasta llegar a la casa.- en eso se separa de su esposa y coje el teléfono y le comunica a su asistente que no quiere que nadie la interrumpa que tiene una junta importante que hacer, en eso cuelga el teléfono y va directo donde su esposa que aún tiene cara de incertidumbre y se acerca rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola más cerca de ella para hacerle saber lo que va a pasar en la oficina.- bueno mi querida esposa creo que te tienes que hacerte responsable por el estado de ánimo que me has dejado y no puedo aguantar ya que no lo hemos hecho más de 4 meses ya que siempre nos interrumpían algo pero esta vez soy capaz d matar si nos interrumpen.- subiendo su mano a su mentón para sostenerle y que le mire por un rato para ver esa mirada que ama de su esposa que solo lo transmite ella esa mirada de ternura y amor que reflejan sus ojos cuando la mira en eso se cautiva más y la besa lentamente mientras Mashiro pasa sus manos rozando los cabellos de su esposa detrás del cuello

Mashiro. No….. a..rika aquí ….no… po…demos.- entre cortadamente ya que su esposa le besaba por el cuello y los labios para impedirle hablar claramente

Arika. Si podemos mi amor.- en eso la carga dirigiéndose al sofá le acomoda y mientras se pone encima.- perdón mi amor enserio te necesito ahora.- le besa el cuello subiendo a la oreja su punto débil depositando besos por su camino

Mashiro. Lo se mi amor.- escapándose un gemido.- yo también te deseo mucho quiero que me hagas tuya pero estamos en la oficina.- intentando hacer entrar en razón que conoce muy bien a su amada y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza era difícil convencerla de lo contrario

Arika. Ah.. ya no aguanto necesito sentirte y no te preocupes mi vida nadie va a entrar solo tienes que guardar silencio.- decía besando nuevamente a su esposa pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su amada para luego situarse en uno de los senos de su esposa masajeándolo encima de la tela fina que tenía puesta ese vestido que le encantaba de su amada pero esta vez le impedía lo que deseaba hacerle en eso le baja las tiras del hombro y baja dándole besos a su cuello asomándose con el sostén con el los dedos quita el broche delantero para ver los hermoso senos de su amada justo como le encantan ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños aun en todo este tiempo el cuerpo de su esposa sigue siendo un deleite ante sus ojos en eso posa sus manos por las piernas acariciándolas yendo a la zona sur del cuerpo que tiene debajo de ella en eso se encuentra el interior de su esposa que con los dedos comienzan a bajarlos bajando la otra mano sacarlo rápidamente tirándolo a fuera de su alcance para luego posicionarse de nuevo encima de su esposa

-Lo siento mi vida pero no aguanto mas – en eso le alza las piernas y la penetra rápidamente a los tiempos que no tenían nada de acción que el interior de su esposa lo sentía más apretado y húmedo en cada embestida le costaba salir asi que para proponer mas fuertes los empujes libero las piernas de su amada y se acosto encima de su mujer sin ponerle mucho peso en eso va descendiendo besando los senos de su esposa mordisqueándolo, succionandolo un por uno y jugando con el otro en eso hace un movimiento donde le carga a su mujer y le pone encima de ella para mas comodidad

-A…arika – no puedo creerlo – qu..e me ha..gas esto en …. La ofi..cina.. – no podía hablar mucho se sentía en el paraíso aunque hacerlo en una oficina nunca se le paso por la mente

-no te gusta mi amor? – mordisqueando un pezón

No quería admitir que le gustaba pero a los tiempos no sentía a su esposa en la intimidad, ella le puso en una posición donde le montaba que podría hacer le encantaba esta posición cuando lo hacían, pero no le respondio solo sostuvo en el hombro y le beso apasionadamente ya que sentía que se venia cerca pero su esposa tuvo otra idea. En eso arika le levanta siguiendo con el movimiento de subida y bajada con ayuda de sus brazos cargando a su esposa y se dirigen al escritorio

-sabes mi amor - en eso se detiene y le pone acomoda encima del escritorio botando todo lo que esta a su alrededor y saliendo de ella

-mmm – en protesta de que haya salido sin haberle hecho terminar – que pasa? – porque nos dirigimos al escritorio si en el mueble estaba cómodo

-siempre eh querido hacerte el amor en mi oficina, especialmente justo aquí – en eso la penetra de nuevo y su esposa boto otro gemido de placer

-ya me lo imaginaba - por eso era la insistencia de hacerlo aquí

-jeje me conoces mi vida – besándole la mejilla

-como no tienes ni idea lo mismo que te conozco es que te amo – en eso rodea a su esposa para atraerla mas cerca de ella con sus piernas y sus embestidas sean mas placenteras y con los brazos la rodea con sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente

En eso arika estaba por el limite pero quería que su mujer acabe también asi que se dirije al punto débil de su mujer uno de tantos y va a sus besos dirigiéndose por su cuello y muerde y besa su oreja sabiendo que eso la excita demasiado y en respuesta fueron lo gemidos que boto su esposa y como le apretó con su interior su miembro y una de sus manos se dirigen a los senos donde juega con los pezones apretándolos mimándolos etc

En eso Mashiro ya estaba por terminar también y se agarra por la espalda de arika donde termino dentro de ella sin protección alguna

-eres la mejor mi vida – besándole la mejilla y saliendo de ella

-y tu eres una idiota mi vida – sonriéndole

-te amo Mashiro – sonriéndole

\- yo también arika – dándole un beso casto en los labios – pero de esta no te salvas – le agarra la oreja y le jala – te dije que ahora no, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy sabias mi vidita?

-Auch eh si sabia pero un descanso no hace mal a nadie mi vida – sonriéndole

-descanso si con esto estoy a mi limite y las reuniones con la embajada que tengo son aburridas ojala no me quede aburrida por tu culpa por quitar mis ultimas energías

-se que podrás mi vida yo lo se, tu puedes con todos dímelo a mi – sonriéndole dándole un beso en la frente dando su mejor puchero

-tu crees que poniendo esa carita mi enojo se ira?

-eh no?

-pues no! Asi que permiso que voy al baño a arreglarme ya que mi esposa me desarreglo

\- te ayudo? – con la misma cara de perrito regañado

-no ya te conozco tus ayudas siempre terminan demorándome y ahora estoy retrasada para la reunión

-ok mi vida lo siento – agachando la cabeza

En eso Mashiro vio como su esposa se sentía fatal pensando que su disque enojo debería bajar de niveles en eso se dirige a su esposa alzándole la mirada que tenia agachas

-tu también tienes que cambiarte mi vida – dándole un beso rápido en los labios y luego se dirige al baño a cambiarse ella

-Si! – contesta feliz de la vida

En eso pasa el tiempo como dos días, natsuki se comunicaba con Shizuru o a veces viceversa, nao y pamela feliz como una pareja pero todo el mayor tiempo organizaban su proyecto para la presentación de mañana. Mientras los Minagi tenían su proyecto que presentar ya listo solo esperaban con ansias el dia de mañana para ganarlo

Sr. Minagi. Bueno ya tenemos todo listo Reito

Reito. Si Padre no creo que nos ganen siempre nuestro sistema se ah vendido muy bien y lo hemos mejorado algo esto está más que garantizado

-si hijo, por cierto y tu hermana?

-no se debe estar comiendo por ahí ya sabes que a ella no le gusta este tipo de cosas vino porque le dijiste que viniera sino se quedaría en la casa en su Dojo que construyo

-si me decepciona un poco esa parte que no le interese cosas de la empresa pero me siento orgulloso que haya sacado a flote a un Dojo que estaba por quebrarse y ella ahora es la dueña de eso y va en crecimiento ese Dojo

-por cierto padre mañana en la tarde tenemos que ir al club Windbloom hoy a las 7 de la tarde que nos invito Arika Yumemiya y en la mañanita es la reunión haber quien se queda con la firma

-Si cierto casi me eh olvidado ganemos o perdamos al menos iremos con la cara en alto, por hoy puedes descansar

-ok padre, no te preocupes puede que perdamos la lucha pero no la guerra

-porque lo dices?

-por nada padre – saliéndose una sonrisa que algo trama

….

En otro lugar

-Al fin terminamos el proyecto tengo listo la presentación para presentarle a los Yumemiya esto no podemos perder

-muy bien hermanita anda a bañarte y alístate vamos a salir a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente

-que no! Que pereza yo quiero dormir anda tu con pamela

-acaso pedí tu opinión si querías anda o te alisto yo o sales así no me importa hoy salimos como todo una familia ok!

-ya ya entendí solo quería intentar a ver si se podía jeje..

….

Al dia siguiente los Minagi y los Kuga ya estaban esperando a Arika para la presentación de los proyectos para que empresa es la mejor

-Lo siento chicos por llegar tarde es que mi hija no quería dejarme ir - entra en la sala de junta donde se va a con llevar la presentaciones

-no se preocupe nosotros también recién llegamos – contestando con toda cordialidad

-bueno comencemos con las presentaciones de los proyectos

En eso los Kuga presentan la idea de implementar un nuevo sistema mejorado para que la gente actualice atraves del internet para menorar y eliminar la queja de los usuarios de los equipos que compran y evitar la competencia y los nuevos equipos serán mejores más tecnológicos y rápidos flexible para la necesidad del usuario y que con su empresa ganaría bien y si se hace socio con sus contactos ampliarían el poder de ambas empresas

Lo Minagi presentaron la idea de solo un equipo nuevo pero con el mismo sistema de los anteriores y las ventas que se han dado con ese producto etc

En eso terminaron de presentar sus proyectos y se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes esperando la decisión de Arika

-bueno que les puedo decir hoy ambos me parecieron muy buenos pero esto es un negocio donde se va por el mejor asi que mi decisión es por la empresa Kuga me pareció mejor su sistema como se actualizan se modernizan a los nuevos problemas para arreglarlos y aparte avanzan en otros sistemas me voy por ustedes, lo siento señor Minagi

\- no hay problema, el mejor es el que gana acepto mi derrota solo por esta vez

-esa es la actitud

-bueno que dicen familia kuga para cuando firmamos el convenio

-no se arrepentirá en elegirnos y para cuando quiera

-entonces hoy mismo ya vienen mis abogados para estar todo legales en esta firma – cuando es interrumpida por el Sr. Minagi

-bueno nosotros nos vemos hasta luego

-como guste no se olviden de la fiesta en el club los estaré esperando

-claro que estaremos ahí gracias por la invitación

En eso se van los Minagi y se quedan los kuga con arika conversan hasta que vengan los abogados para legalizar los papeles del convenio y luego se despidieron para reunirse a la hora acordada en el club

En el club había mucha gente era muy famoso en la ciudad la dueña era Mashiro que heredo de sus padres algunas cosas como la corona pero aun asi ayuda a su esposa en los asuntos de la empresa aunque arika no quiere ayuda económica solo su apoyo de su compañía ellas ya estaban dentro del club esperando a sus invitados en eso los Minagi ya estaban dentro de la fiesta del club y por ultimo llegaron los Kuga

Bueno veo que ya están todos presentes les presento ya que los Minagi se fueron rápido a mi Esposa Mashiro Blan de Windbloom Reina de Windbloom

-vaya es un honor Reina Mashiro – inclinando su cabeza los Minagi

-un gusto también no sabíamos que era reina de este país – dijo Nao

-si bueno es que a mi esposa se le olvida presentarme como su reina y solo me presenta como su esposa

-pero si están casados arika entonces es rey? – dijo Nao

-pues si lo es, pero no le gusta mucho ese cargo y tampoco este pero le estamos obligando a que asiente cabeza en el trabajo pero siempre nos acompañamos en asuntos del uno al otro

-que lindas – dijo pamela

-gracias – dijo arika abrazando a su esposa por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que ruborizo a Mashiro – bueno chicas disfruten la fiesta la casa invita lo que quieran esa es la mesa – indicando la mesa en la área vip – mientras bailen disfruten que la vida es corta mi esposa y yo estaremos bailando en la pista hasta luego

En eso nao se dirige a la pista a bailar un poco a pamela un rato también ya que eran músicas relajadas y quería aprovechar para bailar con su novia Sr. Minagi se fue hacer unas llamadas y Mikoto se fue al baño mientras natsuki se sienta en la mesa para descansar y ver si se pide un coctel después cuando Reíto aparece frente a ella

-Veo que me ganaste también en esta firma Natsuki

-Debe ser que perder esta en ti

-no te creas puede que esta vez tengas suerte pero acuérdate el que rie ultimo reirá primero

-Di lo que quieras asi que déjame de hablar no nos llevamos para estar fingiendo una práctica normal prefiero estar sola que estar hablando contigo creo que el club es muy grande..

-pero te acuerdo que esta mesa lo reservaron para nosotros

-haz lo que quieras

…

-por cierto ah que es sensacional Shizuru en la cama?

-que dijiste?

-que imagínate tener ese cuerpo debajo o encima de uno debe ser lo mas genial que puede ver cualquiera

-cállate la maldita boca estás hablando de mi mujer

-así que ya lo hicieron

-no tengo que dar explicaciones a alguien como tu

-solo decía que ese cuer… - cuando es interrumpido por un golpe que le dio natsuki

-te dije que te callaras, quiero estar en paz en este lugar

-veo que eres salvaje, me pregunto cuanto duraras con ella siendo asi de salvaje

\- te lo advertí – en eso le levanta de la camisa y le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara cuando las interrumpen Nao

-Natsuki que pasa aquí! – furiosa

-este idiota comenzó le advertí que se callara pero no escucha déjamelo un rato yo le compongo para que escuche bien la próxima – alzando otra vez el brazo para el puñetazo

-nada de próxima, compórtate entendiste!

-entonces me voy al bar necesito tomar algo para retener esta ira, luego me ire

-haz lo que quieras no tomaras tanto

En eso natsuki se fue al bar para tomar sola relajando la mente antes de cometer un delito en eso se sienta y le pide al bar tender que le dé el trago más fuerte que tiene con 2 de hielo en eso se sienta y se toma suavemente relajando su coraje cuando siente que alguien se sienta alado de ella y le comienza hablar

-que hace una belleza sola por aquí – le dice una joven

En eso natsuki dirige su mirada hacia esa chica cuando ve que es linda muy sexi pero no como su Shizuru

-lo siento señorita pero no estoy de ánimos como para hablar ni con usted ni con nadie en estos momentos

-vaya veo que estas enojada por algo que te ocurrio, que tal si conversas conmigo y te relajas mejor esta noche en vez de estar enojada en una noche hermosa como hoy

-puede que tenga razón, Cierto mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga

-si la tengo – sonriendo – mi nombre es Sofia King

-que apellido raro tienes jajaja..

-ya veo que te estas relajando pero a mi costas jaja.. pero me agrada eso, pues mi apellido es porque mi padre es un luchador

-vaya enserio pero pueda que lo entienda teniendo una hija linda como usted hasta yo me convierto en rambo

-en rambo dices me has hecho reir natsuki te puedo decir asi?

-claro no hay problema sofia ya que salvastes mi bilis del coraje que me cargaba jajaja

-me agradas natsuki jaja... y porque estabas enojada?

-pues por un pendejo perdedor que le gusta hablar de algo que no es suyo como si lo fuera

-me imagino, veo que te acabastes la bebida te invito una porque me caistes bien

-no como crees te invito yo una mejor

-bueno gracias – sonriéndole

En eso natsuki llama al bar tender que le de una bebida pero mas suave para la dama de alado en eso le sirve una

-esta es mas suave y es muy buena es una de mis favoritas aunque el nombre es medio clique

-gracias natsuki cuéntame de tu vida si se puede

-nose que te podría decir

-pues tienes pareja?

-pues si, tengo una prometida muy hermosa pero no esta aquí, esta en mi país natal yo estoy aquí por un asunto de negocios

-vaya debe ser afortunada de tener a alguien como tu a su lado que envidia

-pues no creas no soy la gran cosa, yo soy la afortunada de tener a alguien como ella en mi vida y que sea mi futura esposa

-me alegro por ti – sonriéndole cuando se le cae la cartera – oh se me cayo porque siempre se me cae las cosas

-tranquila yo lo cojo

en eso se agacha y coge la cartera pero no se fija que Sofía le puso algo en la bebida sin que nadie la vea abriendo una compuerta en el anillo que tenia puesto bota el polvito en la bebida pero no se fijó que alguien salía del baño le vio hacer eso pero no vio muy bien

-gracias, bueno brindemos por el amor que tienes por Shizuru que seas feliz con ella

-eh gracias pues brindemos – en eso chocan las bebidas en pleno brindis

Se toman las bebidas después de un tiempo vio a natsuki mareada viendo que funciono su plan

-creo que estas mal natsuki

-si creo que raro no eh tomado mucho debe ser que a los tiempos no tomo que raro.. – y se desploma en la mesa del bar

En eso Sofía coge el cuerpo dormido de natsuki y se la lleva a un hotel con ayuda de su secuas que le esperaba a las afueras del club con el carro que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer pero solo una chica pelo negro vio casi todo ya que los otros no le podían ver el bar y las mesas privadas están muy separadas

Al dia siguiente natsuki se levanta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando se fija que esta desnuda en otra habitación que no es de su hotel

-mierda que hice! Dónde estoy? – cuando siente un cuerpo desnudo alado de ella

-sofia!?... hey levántate que paso aquí!?

-Mmmm – intentando disque levantándose – oh natsuki que paso

-como que paso que paso aquí porque estamos desnudas carajo no me digas q..

-pues creo que la respuesta la tienes a la punta de tu lengua

-no puede ser, no puede ser – se decía una y otra vez – yo no me acuerdo de nada desde que me sentía mareada

-ahora te haras la inocente si en la noche fuiste muy salvaje en la cama lo disfrute mucho

-no mientas yo no hice nada estoy segura no podría engañar a mi novia

-pues creo que si lo hiciste

-no puede ser, esto jamás tuvo que ocurrir me tengo que ir

-no quieres repetir por ultima vez

-estás loca! Yo no engañaría a mi novia no se que me paso desde.. – Haciendo memoria – acaso pusiste algo en mi bebida porque es raro que yo no me acuerde de nada

-yo no hice nada de eso te haces la inocentón mejor yo también me voy no puedo estar en la cama de alguien que se comporta así – saliendo de la cama toda desnuda cogiendo su ropa

-es que no puedo creerlo…

-piensa lo que quieras me voy! – en eso cierra la puerta atrás de ella y natsuki se queda sola en la habitación del hotel

-y ahora que hare como le puedo decir a Shizuru lo que acaba de pasar.. no..no .. no ella me mataría peor aún me terminaría yo no quiero eso la amo demasiado como para perderla por un error que ni me acuerdo de como comenzó

En eso natsuki va al hotel donde se hospeda y la recibe Nao furiosa

-donde crees que estabas Natsuki Kuga!

-ahora no tengo ganas de reclamos

-donde crees que estabas ya falta 2 horas para viajar a nuestro país y tu aquí recién llegando

-estaba conociendo la ciudad si, asi que déjame en paz hoy estoy un lio

-tranquila haber dime que te paso cuando te portas asi es que algo paso cuéntame somos hermanas en las buenas y en las malas

-luego te dire por ahora quiero bañarme y alistarme para viajar

-Está bien cuando estés lista te escuchare

En eso se mete al baño y nao y pamela con la duda de que le abra pasado a natsuki

…

En otro lugar en una joven de color castaño estaba tomando el té en la mañanita después de su desayuno cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta en eso abre ella misma ya que no veía ninguna sirvienta cerca

-señorita Shizuru en la entrada del portón un joven mensajero le dejo este sobre que va dirigido para usted

-qué raro gracias ya lo voy a ver – en eso cierra la puerta y se dirige a la sala a sentarse para abrir cómodamente el sobre, cuando lo abre no podía salir de la decepción de ver esas fotos como le engañaba con otra, en las fotos podías ver a natsuki entrando a un hotel con esa muchacha que parecía modelo, tomando en el bar, y una foto de ambas juntas en la cama natsuki estaba boca abajo y ella encima montándole, viendo esas imágenes cada vez salía lágrimas de la traición que le hizo a su amor que le juro fidelidad

-no puede ser que esto sea real me traicionaste jugaste con mi amor de esta no te la voy a perdonar nunca Natsuki Kuga

…..

Natsuki no dijo nada a nadie de lo que pasó en Alemania para no evitar problemas ya que no recuerda ni cuando mismo pasó

Natsuki va a ver a su amada cuando llega a Japón pero esta le restriega en la cara las fotos de la infidelidad y le dice que no la quiere ver el resto de su vida llorándole porque le traiciono, pero natsuki le intenta explicar pero su corazón destrozado no escucha explicaciones

-mi amor que pasa? – golpeando la puerta de la casa de Shizuru ya que le cerro pleno le vio

-que pasas dices? Que insolente eres Natsuki – gritando atrás de la puerta

-no entiendo que dices mi vida sale para hablar tranquilas

-esto me pasa Natsuki Kuga – en eso abre la puerta y le restriega el sobre con las fotos en el pecho

-que? Que es esto? – sosteniendo el sobre

-míralo por ti misma – en eso ve como abre el sobre y saca las fotos le observa cómo se sorprendió acaso pensó que no se daría cuenta de su infidelidad

-puedo explicarlo mi amor no es lo que crees

-no me llames mi amor! – gritándole – que no es lo que creo que no le estas follando a esa mujer que no soy yo

-pero mi vida yo no hice esto

-Ya te dije que no me dijieras nada de eso y que sínica eres natsuki acaso me vas a decir que te drogaron y te pusieron hacer eso por favor eso ni tu te la crees

-pues si me la creo porque es verdad algo pusieron en mi vida esa muchacha yo jamás pero jamás te traicionaría eres mi vida

-no te creo nada y si me traicionaste ahí están las pruebas así que vete natsuki no te quiero ver por el resto de mi vida

-shizuru no me hagas esto yo te amo confía en mi amor, jamás te traicionaría

-no me hagas esto dices tú lo hiciste a mi no me veras la cara natsuki como quieres que confié con algo así, vete!

-shizuru por favor! – suplicando de rodillas – créeme amor no soy capaz de traicionarte jamás

-guardias! – grita enfurecida y los guardias vienen corriendo ante la situación – y levántate – en eso ve que se levántate natsuki y le da una cachetada que le hizo girar la cara – eso fue porque me traicionaste, jugaste con mis sentimientos y esto – le da una patada en la entrepierna – por llevarte mi inocencia

Natsuki cae de rodillas por el tremendo golpe que recibió y los guardias la cogen por los brazos y se la llevan de ahí pero aun con el dolor grito a todo pulmón

-SHIZURUUU! – sin tener una respuesta lo único que tuvo es ver como su amada cerró la puerta tras de si no aguanto más el dolor que sentía y lloro por la tristeza que tenía dentro de su corazón acababa de perder al ser amo de su vida, mientras Shizuru lloraba tras la puerta cerrada

Pasaron los días Shizuru no le contestaba el celular iba donde la empresa, a la casa donde ella no estaba o le decían que no esta ahí, no sabía nada de ella cada día que pasaba era un tormento de soledad que vivía

En eso reíto aprovecha y la visita una semana después a Shizuru y habla con su padre ya que el cuidaría de ella sin traicionarla y Shizuru dolida no le importa nada y acepta y el padre dice lo que diga mi hija pero este compromiso no será tan oficial como el anterior es mi última palabra y que si su hija quiere se hará oficial como manda la ley

Después Shizuru comienza de nuevo con los síntomas y va al médico y se entera que está embarazada

-No puedo creerlo que esté embarazada porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, tendré que decirle a mi padre

En eso va al despacho donde su padre y entra

-Padre necesito hablar contigo es algo urgente

-es algo de natsuki de nuevo tranquila hija que le eh dicho que no estas aquí

-no es eso pero si tiene algo que ver ella en este tema

-que pasa hija? Cuéntame

-es que.. como decirte padre pero yo estoy….

-que estas mal que te dijo el médico tienes anemia? Es porque no has comida casi nada en estos días y lo que comes lo vomitas dime que es?

-bueno padre es que yo estoy….. emba..razada

-Que! Embarazada dices, pero como cuando no me digas que..

-si es de Natsuki estoy de 3 meses, no se me nota mucho el embarazo dijo el doctor es porque no eh comido y me dio una dieta equilibrada

-Desde cuando tu y natsuki… hay mejor no me digas, se tiene que hacer responsable ella lo sabe?

-no padre no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa no quiero que mi hijo o hija le crie un infiel como ella

-pero hija esta mal asi no puedo aceptarlo tiene que saberlo es su bebe también

-no, no lo es yo lo voy a tener a cuidar, amarle yo seré su única mamá

-que quieres que de la noche a la mañana aparezca que estas embarazada ha de suponer que es suyo no creo que le vas a decir que la cigüeña te lo trajo

-que piense lo que tenga que pensar este hijo es solo mío solo quería comunicarte que me ayudes en que no sepa eso padre

-no te entiendo hija porque no le dejas escuchar confía en natsuki

-no quiero escucharle me engaño las fotos lo demuestran no hay más que decir

….

En eso sin darse cuenta hay alguien que escucho toda la conversación y se fue sin anunciarse


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

Le dice a su padre y reíto escucho por la puerta pero no dijo nada y se fue a contarle a su padre, en eso escucha Mikoto sin que se den cuenta los dos y le cuenta a mai y ella a natsuki que Shizuru está embarazada

-mai estas segura lo que me estás diciendo

-si segura Mikoto le escucho decir a Reíto a su padre que Shizuru está embarazada

-eso quiere decir que ese hijo es mío soy Papá o Mamá como lo quieras ver voy a tener un hijo o hija – lo dice alegre – le pediré perdón con todas mis fuerzas quiero verle crecer a mi hijo no quiero perderme ningún momento a su lado

-estas segura que es tu hijo con todo lo que ha pasado

-claro que si Shizuru no me engañaría

-pero tu si lo hiciste Nat

-no, no lo hice estoy segura no me acuerdo de nada ese día algo me puso en la bebida para que me maree pero cuando le dije eso huyo la vil desgraciada y las fotos esas no sé cómo le llego a Shizuru, sé que en todo esto parece que yo le engañe pero creme que no lo hice nunca lo haría

-lo se Nat pero se me hace raro todo esto

-ni me lo digas, ahora voy donde Shizuru quiera o no verme tengo que hablar con ella por lo muy enojada que este conmigo ese hijo que lleva también es mío

-ten cuidado no la hagas enojar en su estado

-claro lo tendré presente ya vengo nos vemos

En eso natsuki va a visitar a Shizuru a su casa quiera o no verla pero por su hijo tiene que aceptar cuando se escabulle por el muro del jardín hasta llegar a la casa ya que en la entrada del portón tiene prohibida la entrada pero algo vio que no le agrado Shizuru conversando con reíto

\- Que hace este en tu casa?!

-que haces aquí natsuki te dije que no quería verte vete o llamo a los guardias

-dime que hace el aquí! no me cambies de tema

-porque vino a visitar a mi padre estas feliz ahora vete

-si aja a tu padre

-no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer o que no hacer vete de aquí Kuga

-no me ire de aquí hasta que me diga porque no me dijiste que estas esperando un hijo mío – en eso no tuvo respuesta Shizuru se quedó sorprendida de lo que dijo – Ni si quiera me quieres escuchar lo que te digo y a él le dejas estar a tu lado y no al padre de tu bebe?

Cuando fueron respondidas por una dolida Shizuru

-puedo estar con quien se me dé la gana no alguien que me miente como tú, que juega con mis sentimientos y este hijo no es tuyo no hay nada que decir o escuchar de cómo le hacías el amor a otra chica jurándome fidelidad a mi antes de irte

En eso cumbre una pelea y se mete reíto y le coge a Shizuru del brazo apoyándola cerca de ella sin que se dé cuenta

-ese hijo es mío acaso no sabías hemos decidido regresar y afirmar nuestro compromiso de nuevo y tú no tienes que ver nada aquí, así que vete!

-no, no puede ser Shizuru jamás me haría algo así eres un vil mentiroso

-no es ninguna mentira es toda la verdad el hijo que espero es de Reíto y también restablecimos nuestro compromiso porque me di cuenta que lo amaba era a él, acaso pensabas que la única que podía traicionar eras solo tu

Natsuki le cae esas palabras como agua fría y reíto llama a los de seguridad para que le saquen pero ella con el corazón partido se va sin antes decirle – Shizuru jamás te traicione lo juro por mi vida pero veo que ya no tiene caso hacerte ver la realidad ya que al que amas es a Reíto que seas Feliz con el hasta nunca Shizuru Fujino – se fue caminando sola luego cogió su moto al primer bar que encuentra

Reíto le dice a Shizuru es lo mejor para ti, acaso quieres que ese bebe que esperas crezca con alguien mentiroso y que juega con tus sentimientos y tu padre acepto que nuestro compromiso de nuevo yo me hare cargo de el – pero ella lloraba por las palabras que dijo natsuki, ya no le importaba si le traiciono o no solo quería ir atrás de ella pero reito la detuvo haciéndole ver la cruel realidad

En eso pasa 1 mes natsuki en su departamento solo sale a tomar no quiere escuchar ni ver a nadie mientras Shizuru su vientre es más abultado sus síntomas se han ido regularizando ya come sin vomitar y aun sabiendo la traición de natsuki piensa en ella a cada rato

….

En eso mai le cuenta a Mikoto lo que vive su amiga que no la ve que no quiere ver a nadie que solo toma y ni come mucho por la traición que hizo con una chica en Alemania pero ella está segura que conociendo a natsuki no es capaz de eso, en eso Mikoto le comenta lo que paso en esa fiesta que vio que la chica le puso algo en su bebida a natsuki pero pensó que lo imagino ya que fue de mirada rápida pero luego quiso verla pero esta ya no se encontraba

En eso concluyeron que fue una trampa y fueron donde Shizuru ya que natsuki siempre no se la encuentra en ningún lado para aclararle que la única que traiciono es ella no natsuki

-Disculpa esta shizuru en casa?

-Mikoto Minagi – responde en vez de Mai

-Claro pase señorita Minagi esta en la casa ya le informamos de su visita

-no es necesario déjame darle la sorpresa

-como diga señorita

-que fue eso – dice mai

-es que con todo esto mi hermano se esta volviendo familia con lo que unieron de nuevo su compromiso

-cierto me había olvidado

En eso caminan hasta la mansión y tocan la puerta y le abre shizuru

-Si? – Mikoto que haces aquí y Mai – mai no le cae mal pero es la mejor amiga de natsuki y ahora no quiere saber nada de ella aunque luche por verla saber de ella pero tiene que ser fuerte

-que cálida bienvenida Shizuru - contesta mai

-puedo saber la razón de su bienvenida?

-necesitamos hablar shizuru – le dijo Mikoto – podemos entrar

-eh? Claro pasen

-bueno como decirte shizuru pero tienes que saber algo yo recién me entero del porque aceptaste de nuevo el compromiso con mi hermano es porque natsuki disque te fue infiel.. – cuando la interrumpen

-no hay ningún disque aquí lo hizo esa es la realidad

-creo que no es verdad veras yo estuve dentro de ese club y yo salía del baño y la vi con una chica linda.. – cuando la interrumpen de nuevo

-ves hay tienes la respuesta no se porque venistes a amargarme el dia haciéndome acordar lo que vi en esas fotos con esa chica que me engaño

-Shizuru lo que creí ver o vi es que esa chica le puso algo en la bebida a natsuki ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba recogiendo un bolso o algo no me acuerdo

-que!? No puede ser verdad – sorprendida – porque no le avisaste! – gritándole furiosa

-pues porque creí ver eso ya que paso rápido y mi hermano me había llamado a que me vaya a sentar con mi padre que el se iba porque estaba mal algo asi pero cuando iba mi mirada donde natsuki ella ya no estaba donde la vi

-no puede ser entonces ella me dijo la verdad – poniendo sus manos en su rostro estando a punto de llorar – no la escuche me cegué por los celos de su traición

-bueno con eso ya sabes que natsuki nunca te traiciono solo lo hiciste tú, si tanto decías que la amabas tenías que haberla escuchado al menos un rato por tu culpa natsuki en este tiempo solo toma, no come cada que la veo de lejos se ve deplorable no quiere hablar con nadie nos tiene prohibido la entrada de acercarnos cambio la llave de la puerta donde le hacía levantar, se está autodestruyendo porque le traicionaste le rompiste el corazón a mi mejor amiga ella te ama y tú eres la que jugaste con su corazón no es ella, así que dicho esto te darás cuenta de la verdad quien es la que traiciono aquí vámonos Mikoto – levantándose del sillón

-espera – le dice Mikoto – tranquila Shizuru le puede hacer esto mal al bebe

-Déjala ese es el producto de una traición pero es verdad sea lo que sea es la vida de lo que hablamos aquí, así que piensa en tu hijo y de reito

-no es el hijo de reíto es de natsuki – contesta llorando a mares

-porque no se lo dijistes ella estaba muy emocionada que sea suyo pero tu le hicistes ver todo lo contrario

-es que estaba dolida porque pensaba que ella me traiciono a mi y quería hacerle ver el mismo sufrimiento que me causo

-pero ya sabes que no lo hizo esa mucha no se que quería ganar

-yo tampoco

-te puedo preguntar quién te entrego esas fotos

-solo las dejo un mensajero a mi guardias y me lo entregaron

-entonces alguien quería ponerles una trampa

-pero quien ganaría con eso – contesta Shizuru

-pues el único que veo aquí beneficiado lo siento Mikoto pero es Reíto

-es verdad porque fui tan ciega cai en la trampa que preparo el, fui una tonta le hice sufrir a natsuki diciéndole mentiras que le destruyeron por mi culpa soy la peor escoria aquí – llorando de nuevo

\- ya, ya tranquila piensa en tu bebe esto le afecta mucho al bebe

-no, no puedo hasta tener el perdón de natsuki, donde esta ella ahora?

-no lo se ahora debe estar en un bar me imag…. Cuando es interrumpida por el sonido de su celular – perdón tengo que contestar

-nao que paso?

-mai vente de inmediato al hospital

-qué?, que paso?

-natsuki tuvo un accidente automovilístico manejo su moto sin casco y se chocó con un carro ven rápido

\- no puede ser! Dios esto no puede ser real – asustando a las demás – que hospital es ahorita mismo voy

\- el hospital rubí apúrate te esperamos

-si, si allá nos vemos

-que paso? Quien está en el hospital – pregunta Mikoto

-natsuki – ese nombre porque el inicio para un desmayo en Shizuru

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9**

-Mierda esto lo último que me tenía que pasar, Shizuru despierta vamos – pero no respondía

-traigan alcohol por favor- gritando al personal que sale apresurado a ver el alcohol, en eso le entragan y pone en una algodón poco de alcohol para hacerla despertar hasta que funciono

-Shizuru estas bien?

-si que paso?

-luego te cuento, pero por ahora tenemos que ir al hospital

-no me digas que – comenzando a llorar – entonces es verdad natsuki esta en el hospital que le paso

-tuvo un accidente automovilístico solo eso se tenemos que ir al hospital para saber como esta

-sí, si vamos – en eso llama al chofer para que los lleve al hospital Ruby ya que con los nervios no quiere manejar nadie

En el hospital en la sala de espera estaban Nao y Pamela cuando ven corriendo a Mai, Mikoto y Shizuru en eso al inicio nao no la quería ver ni en pintura diciéndole que se vaya que ya le ha hecho mucho daño y en defensa salieron mai y Mikoto luego le explicaron cómo son las circunstancias y se tranquilizó un poco ya que supo que el hijo que espera es de su hermana y ese bebe es su sobrino o sobrina

La espera de la operación eras más de 5 horas y nadie le daba noticias de cómo iba la operación o algo de natsuki la espera era tenaz todos estaban con caras tristes y llorosos algunos especialmente Nao, Mai, Pamela y Shizuru

En eso sale un doctor diciendo

-Familiares de Natsuki Kuga?

-aquí doctor soy su hermana que paso esta bien digame por Dios – contesta nao

-bueno señorita su hermana está en un estado muy delicado pero no podemos hacer mas

-no, no puede ser! – grito Shizuru – quien la sostiene Mikoto antes de caer de rodillas

-no me diga eso doctor como que no pudieron hacer nada no me diga que murió? No por Dios santo eso no

-bueno la señorita está en un estado de coma profundo por ahora no se si sea temporal o permanente hay pacientes que despiertan en años otros meses según el paciente

-entonces no está muerta solo un coma yo sé que mi hermana se libera de esto

En eso el doctor se fue dejando la noticia cuando le detiene Nao

-Hey doctor una pregunta podemos verla

-Bueno ahora no se puede esta recién operada, pero pueden visitarle uno máximo dos no pueden todas a la vez

-Señor quiero verle ahora, no hare ningún ruido solo quiero verla porfavor

-está bien pero en silencio

En eso el doctor se retiro dejando a las chicas quien entraría primero, Shizuru moria por verle a natsuki pero sabia que Nao estaba peor pero lo que no sabia ella es que necesitaba verle ya antes que la angustia la mate pero espero su turno siendo paciente

Nao entro con su novia pamela, Mai con Mikoto todas salían con los ojos llorosos no mucho Mikoto ya que no se conocían mucho con natsuki pero verle triste a Mai le hacía poner triste a ella, en eso era el turno de Shizuru estando a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de natsuki respira profundo antes de entrar, en eso entra a la habitación y lo vio al frente suyo el cuerpo de natsuki tenia vendada la cabeza y la mitad de la cara como un parche tapándole casi medio rostro en sus brazos podía ver rasguños y otros estaban tapados tenia los ojos cerrados cuanto daría porque los abriera y decirle que fue una tonta por no escucharla que la amaba que tenia que ser fuerte que van a ser madres que la necesitaba alado de ella en todos los momentos de su vida

-Natsuki - pronunciando el nombre de su amada con Dolor de verla así – Mi amor tienes que ser fuerte – botando lagrimas por los ojos pero se aguantaba por no llorar – Mi vida despierta – querer ver esos ojos esmeraldas que le relajan tanto y cautivan con una simple mirada – mi nat no nos puedes dejar solas no se que haría si no te tengo a mi lado, que tonta fui alejarte de mí si cada día pensaba en ti – limpiándose una lagrima con la mano – sabes mi vida es asi como lo escuchas no nos tienes que dejar solas te necesitamos, si hablo en plural tu hija o hijo te necesitamos junto a nosotros para poder ser felices juntos como una familia mi vida despierta porfavor, quiero pedirte perdón fui tan tonta en cegarme con el dolor amor, Sabes Te Amo, Te amo como a nadie en el mundo fue amor a primera vista Diosito me dio la oportunidad de conocernos y amarnos mutuamente pero fui una tonta por ser una niña caprichosa por mis celos te mintieron nunca te fui ni te seré infiel, amor despierta por favor no me dejes sola ni a tu hija ni a mí, sabes tengo el presentimiento que nuestra bebe sea una niña aun no me hago el chequeo para saber el sexo del bebe quiero que sea una sorpresa

Mi vida esperare por ti pase lo que pase no me separare de ti nunca mas no lo hare – cuando no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar – no quiero perderte ni hoy ni mañana te esperare toda mi vida, Te Amo mi Natsuki – en eso le da un beso en los labios – Te amo – le da otra ves otro beso casto trasmitiendo todo ese amor en un beso ya que si no me escucha que me sienta para que sepa que siempre estaría ahí para ella no le dejare sola

En eso entra al cuarto Nao para interrumpirla

-shizuru tenemos que irnos mañana podemos venir, la enfermera nos informo

-no, no puedo dejarla sola, no otra vez – limpiándose las lagrimas

-no ganaras nada Shizuru hoy hay que dejar que el cuerpo asienta la operación que tuvo mi hermana, hazlo por tu bebe, ese bebe que mi hermana querrá ver sano y fuerte

-es verdad nuestro bebe, pero no quiero dejarla sola no esta tener el perdón de natsuki

-entonces mañana vienes a primera hora, igualmente vamos a estar informados ya las enfermeras y doctores tienen el aviso y el permiso para verla cuando queramos pero desde mañana hoy no se puede porque está más delicada su cuerpo se que mi hermana despertara ese coma no será permanente – comenzado a lagrimear los ojos estando a punto de llorar

-está bien entonces mañana vengo, yo también sé que mi natsuki es fuerte y despertara algún día y ese día quiero estar yo aquí – limpiándose las lagrimas de nuevo

En eso salen para venir a verle otro día, pero esos días aumentaron y aumentaron tan rápido paso el tiempo que no veían ninguna mejoría en natsuki pero la fe es la única que se pierde y eso no la quieren perder como a natsuki.

Mai le visitaba todos días a ella a veces con Mikoto, le ayuda a comer a comer a shizuru su vientre estaba mas aumentado su estado de salud esta normal gracias a la ayuda de Mai ya que en casa le daba la presión por ver a natsuki despierta, Mai llevaba la comida al hospital ya que todas las veces shizuru estaba ahí y no podía dejar de alimentarse por el bebe que es él bebe también de natsuki en el transcurso de ese tiempo se fueron llevando mejor como amigas, Nao la visitaba a natsuki la mayoría de veces a veces no podía por el asunto de la empresa y cuando no podía solo iba pamela a ver a su amiga pasaba tan rápido el tiempo que Shizuru tenia 7 meses de embarazo

Pero un día como todos shizuru se encuentra en la habitación de natsuki del hospital siempre le habla con la esperanza de que algún día despierte pero trata de ser fuerte por sus bebes y por natsuki pero cada vez que la ve asi su corazón se entristece pero su corazón aun tiene la esperanza de ver esos ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer día, escucharla de esas palabras que enamora, de sentirla cuando empieza a recordar como se conocieron, de cada dia que pasaron juntas de como de comprometieron de como lo hicieron la primera vez y todas las veces cuando sus hormonas desprendían mas cuando estaban juntas ese cosquilleo de sentir amor una a la otra

-Natsuki amor – cogiendo la mano de natsuki – natsuki despierta mi amor natsuki – estas palabras era como una oración con la esperanza que despierte – mi amor despierta tienes que ver cómo va creciendo en mi vientre nuestro retoño – comenzando a humedecer sus ojos – natsuki mi amor despierta, te extraño tanto tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, mi amor despierta no ves que te necesitamos, te necesitamos nuestro bebe y yo te necesitamos aquí despierta..despierta.. despierta – comenzando a llorar besando las manos que sostenía a un lado de la cama reposando su cabeza encima del estómago de natsuki – despierta mi amor, despierta, despierta, despierta – poco a poco comenzó a salir sus lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se limpió solo se permitió llorar y llorar botar ese dolor para que las lágrimas vayan eliminando aunque es imposible ahora el dolor de un corazón poco a poco se quedó durmiendo en pecho de su amada

Shizuru se quedó totalmente dormida con los ojos hinchados y en su rostro dejando el un rastro de tristeza el camino de las lágrimas para aliviar un corazón triste y abatido cuando de pronto unos dedos se comienza a mover pero por su sueño no sintió nada. Esos dedos comienzan a tomar movimiento abriendo y cerrando las palmas de la mano se escucha unos quejidos suaves al oído y unos ojos cerrados bastante tiempo comienzan a abrirse permitiéndose la luz entrar ver la claridad de una habitación blanca..

-donde estoy?, que hago aquí.. Auch me duele la cabeza – cogiéndose la cabeza – que es esto porque tengo vendajes en mi cabeza en mi otro lado de la cara, que mierda me pa…so – comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado en la moto – cuanto llevo aquí – cuando se quiere levantar pero algo le impedía – vio una cabellera que podía identificar en cualquier lugar la vio semi sentada al otro lado de la cama reposando su cara en su pecho – shizuru

-pero que hace aquí – se preguntaba mentalmente – acaso tiene pena de lo que me paso – su mente divagaba en preguntas que hace la mujer que tanto ama y odia a la vez alado de ella, pero la ve profundamente dormida en una parte quería despertarla y que se vaya por todo el sufrimiento que le ha causado pero otra parte dice que hermosa se ve como siempre, es una flor tan bella de un jardín que no es mío, mejor dejo descansar ese sueño que tuvo la hizo levantar un sueño profundo y atrapante pero esa voz que se hacía familiar la impulsaba a seguir el camino a una luz lejana pero cada vez que se acercaba más se escuchaba la luz se hacía más fuerte la voz de un despierta amor, despierta

-será que Shizuru era la que me decía eso?, me ama aun?, aparte que ese bebe no es mío be..be cierto el bebe – en eso dirige su mirada al vientre de Shizuru lo ve mas crecido una hermosa pancita crecía ahí cuan feliz había sido yo si ese hijo seria mío – cuanto tiempo me quede dormida su vientre está muy grande cuantos meses serian? – cuando siente una lagrima caer por su mejilla – vaya estoy llorando ja! – ironizando – veo como mis sentimientos están a flor de piel – cuando siente que el cuerpo de shizuru se mueve un poco, se quedo quieta por el miedo de despertarla aun no quiere ver esos ojos que me destruirían de nuevo cuando escucha algunas palabras que le salen a Shizuru adormilada

-Nat des..pier…ta, te ex..tra..ño, perdóname, perdo..name – al escuchar eso a natsuki le sorprendio bastante sentía ganas de abrazarla perdonarla amarla con esta locura que siente tanto amor le flecho cupido, pero no tenia que ser fuerte no ilusionarse Reito y Shizuru están comprometidos ahora y esperan un hijo ya nada podía hacer pero esas palabras me confunden porque resuenan en mi mente, dándose un palmazo en la cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas que no van al cabo cuando se olvidó de la venda el choque y el dolor vino de golpe – auch! – cuando Shizuru se levanta y se queda impresionada de lo que ve o es un sueño lo que es uno de tantos que ha tenido

-nat? – llevando su mano para sentir la piel de natsuki si es real o un sueño lo que ve, la ve despierta esos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver cuando de pronto mas lagrimas se suman a la inmensa felicidad que siente su corazón al confirmar que no es un sueño es la realidad esta despierta esta despierta se repetía una y otra vez, cuando su felicidad gana mas le da un beso esos labios que tanto quiso probar aunque siempre le daba cuando estaba dormida dejando a una natsuki mas que sorprendida por la acción que hace

-porque lo haces? Que haces aquí shizuru, quieres destrozarme de nuevo

-no, no amor no te destrozaría nunca

-no me llames amor, dile a tu prometido a ese Reito

-no solo tu eres mi amor el no es nada

-no quiero mentiras shizuru ya me hicistes sufrir de como me engañastes con el

-no es mentira natsuki, mírame – cogiendo su rostro en sus manos para que la mirara, pero natsuki miraba a otro lado que no sea los ojos rubís – natsuki mírame! – en eso natsuki le mira maldiciéndose de ser tan débil con esa mujer – yo jamás te traicionaría eso fue porque estaba dolida porque pensaba que tu me traicionaste con esa tipa de las fotos perdóname mi amor, perdóname tenía que confiar en ti y escucharte pero mis celos me cegaron ante todo no quería verte lo siento natsuki lo siento jamás voy a desconfiar en ti

\- vaya ahora si me crees, no pero prefieres escuchar a terceros para meterme al hoyo o sacarme de él pero a mí no me crees nada creo que iniciamos muy rápido nuestra relación shizuru..

-no me digas eso mi amor no ahora que recién despiertas, perdóname natsuki mi amor perdóname

-bebe – recién acordándose natsuki

-bebe? – con duda Shizuru

-si ese bebe es mio?

-De quien mas crees que seria el padre de este bebe natsuki? – mirándola fijamente con llamas en los ojos acaso no mencione que no la traicione por nada del mundo

-pues de.. – mejor no digo Reito porque con esa mirada ya mata a cualquiera entonces todo esto fue un maldito mal entendido por esas malditas fotos – digo claro que es mio pero me cabrea me enoja que no pude ver el proceso del pequeñín en tu vientre como va creciendo, shiz puedo saber algo

-claro amor puedes decir lo que sea – sonriéndole parece que solo por ahora esta enojada porque no paso tiempo alado de como va creciendo nuestro bebe en mi vientre

-pues.. es niña o niño?

-pues mi amor, no quiero saber aún quiero que sea una sorpresa al último momento

\- pero te has hecho el chequeo para saber como esta el bebe etc

-si mi vida esta todo bien es saludable y fuerte como ti – sonriéndole

-y cuantos meses tiene?

-pues voy por el séptimo mes y me falta poco

-vaya cuanto tiempo que me quede dormida

\- 4 tortuosos meses natsuki era tormentoso verte así querer verte despierta era mi esperanza de cada día

-lo siento, no tome las medias de protección tome mucho..

-eso ya no importa mi natsuki, ahora lo que importa es que estar aquí despierta espera que se le diga a los demás aunque ya mismo ah de venir mai ya les llamo a todas para que vengan

-espera, se que quiero verlas, pero porque negarme si la que extrañaba verte todos los días era a ti – dándole un beso en la frente

-natsuki – sorprendida

-te amo shizuru Fujino te amo – besándole los labios

\- y yo a ti – respondiéndole con una inmensa felicidad ese beso comenzo suave al inicio pero cada vez aumentaba de nivel cuando las manos de natsuki pasan por las caderas de natsuki pudo sentir el vientre donde se encuentra su bebe en eso deja los besos para sostener sus manos en el estómago de Shizuru

-vaya se mueve – sonríe con una lagrima queriendo salirse

-está saludando a otra mamá mi amor

-hola pequeñín mi dulzura ya quiero verte pronto para sostenerte en mi brazos y protegerte con mi alma, te voy hacer feliz si ahora tu me haces feliz con tu existencia vas a hacer el principito o nuestra princesa de nuestro hogar

-que lindas palabras mi natsuki y a mí porque no me dices algo lindo

-eh

-eh?

-pues gracias mi amor gracias por darme un retoño para formar una familia mi vida, te amo mi vida – sosteniendo sus manos cuando se fijo en esas manos – shiz ese anillo lo tienes?

-nunca me atreví a botarlo, no sabes cómo adoro este anillo – besando los labios de su amada

-lo hice pensando en ti – respondiéndole el beso

En eso la tarde la pasaron en besos, abrazos caricias el doctor le dijo que tiene que reposar hoy para chequear que todo esté bien y si los resultados salen favorecidos le dan de alta en el hospital, Nao, Pamela, Mai se enteraron de la noticia y no demoraron en llegar al donde ella se abalanzaron a abrazarla molestarla jalándole la oreja una que otra que esas estupideces no tiene que hacerlo nunca más pero todas estaban felices viéndolas que ya juntas viendo todo arreglado entre ellas, paso el dia siguiente el doctor le dio de alta a natsuki se fue a su departamento shizuru le dijo que vaya a su mansión que haya la cuidaría pero se negó en el departamento están las chicas

-bueno cachorro que tal te gusta como deje limpio el departamento

-si pues la otra vez lo deje, bueno ya no importa – no quiere decir estando Shizuru presente – gracias

-bueno chicas les dejo tengo cosas que hacer – despidiéndose nao

-si chicas yo también dice Pamela y mai también de une

En eso las dos se quedan solas

-mi amor porque no querias quedarte en mi casa?

-porque mi vida esta tu padre y aun no estamos casados oficialmente y.. – no quería decir ya que su suegro le caería encima por embarazar a su princesa y ahí si dejaría huérfanos a sus cachorritos quería tiempo y hablar personalmente ante su futuro suegro

-y?

-y pues tengo que tengo que hablar con tu padre a lo bien, no voy hablar y quedarme en tu casa como huésped, mañana voy hablar con tu padre si mi vida

-pero mi vida mi padre ya supo todo y el siempre me dijo que te escuchara etc aunque lo del embarazo si se sorprendió mucho

-si ya me imagino lo del embarazo vaya ni a tu padre le escuchabas

-estaba cegada por los celos mi natsuki

-ya tranquila ya paso, bueno mi vida que quieres hacer te dejo en tu casa o quieres quedarte aquí conmigo

-mmm.. prefiero quedarme donde este mi natsuki

-entonces que desea comer no hermosa Shizuru

-Pues ahora no tengo hambre de comida – mirando lujuriosamente a natsuki cosa que ella cauto muy bien – tengo hambre de un postre que solo alguien me lo puede dar mi nat-su-ki – rodeándola por el cuello

-pues que será mi vida? – haciéndose la inocente agarrando la cintura de Shizuru

-yo te refresco la memoria mi vida – en eso le da un beso apasionado demostrando todas las ganas reprimidas en querer demostrarle todo ese amor

-mi vida yo también muero por estar asi contigo pero no quiero hacer daño al bebe, mejor vamos a dormir si mi vida?

-ohh mi natsuki no me vas hacer daño ni menos al bebe yo quiero sentirte

-pero mi vida – dándole un beso en la mejilla y en la frente - si me sientes como que no me sientes?

-quiero demostrarte que te amo mi vida

-pero mi vida escúchame – sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos - el sexo no es demostrar amor, es solo la cereza del pastel pero todo mi pastel eres tu aquí conmigo

-enserio mi natsuki – ruborizada – cuando te eh mentido?

-no nunca – agachando un poco la mirada – gracias, te amo

-y yo a ti mi vida

En eso se fueron a la cama a ver unas películas hasta que le dieron sueño durmieron abrazadas una a la otra hasta que alguien se levanta

-nat

-….

-mi amor – intentando levantarla

-….

-Natsuki! – moviéndole bruscamente hasta conseguir resultados

-mmm.. solo 5 minutos mas – hablando adormilada

-mi vida tus 5 minutos siempre se multiplican asi que levántate ahorita mismo

-… - sin tener respuestas

-natsuki Kuga levántate ahorita mismo! – gritando

-eh? Que paso, estas bien, el bebe esta bie!? – levantándose toda asustada

-si mi natsuki estamos bien

-haya que bien – volviendo a acostarse de nuevo

-Natsuki no te vuelvas a dormir – regañándola

-que pasa? – respondiendo con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir

-como que pasa?, pues tu bebe tiene hambre

-eh? –reaccionando

-quiero una hamburguesa, salchipapas, con aji y mayonesa sin salsa de tomate y lo quiero ya!

-hambre!? A esta hora – mirando la hora del veldor – mi vida son las 2 y media de la madrugada donde carajos quieres que consiga eso!

-pues por ahí, tengo mucha hambre

-pero antes me dijistes que no tenias hambre, no quieres una manzana o algo sencillo

-eso era antes ahora es ahora, no quiero una manzana quiero lo que te dije

-ok ok tranquila ya veré si hay algo abierto las 24 horas – levantándose de su cama para cambiarse eh ir a ver lo que su novia quiere comer

-gracias mi vida por eso te quiero mi natsuki

-oh solo por eso jaja.. – poniéndose la chaqueta – bueno ya vengo mi vida – saliendo del cuarto

-ten cuidado mi vida

-si! – gritando desde el pasillo

en eso Shizuru se queda viendo la tele que hay algo bueno en la televisión y natsuki iba en busca de la moto pero se acordó que esta destrozada su ducari que tenia que hacer algo al respeto con eso y coje las llaves de su carro para subirse a el, pensando que para la próxima tiene que tener una despensa llena de todo para que la empleada le cocine algo y no ir a ver a un local nocturno si tienen lo que pide los antojos de su amada para que le cocine su empleada que le dio vacaciones antes ya es tiempo que venga estos estados de embarazos son tenaces los cambios de humor que tiene,

-mierda no hay nada abierto a esta hora que hago, cierto en comida xpress "Pato Lucas" creo que oí que era comida 24 horas y venden lo que quiere Shizuru

En eso natsuki se dirige allá cuando llego se sorprendió que hay algunas personas comprando comida, otros veía el celular hablando con su esposa y les daban más mandados de comida que antojos de las embarazada pensaba más cuando le toco su turno pidió lo que le pidió por suerte venden ese aji con esa salsita con cebolla, etc le encantaba a ella ese aji también combinarlo con cualquier cosa como la mayonesa parece que mi retoño va a tener los mismo gustos de comida que los míos

En eso lleva en el auto todo y se dirige a la casa cuando abre la puerta la recibe Shizuru con un abrazo

-llegastes mi vida, te demoraste estas bien?

-eh si mi vida, encontré un lugar muy bueno

-lo siento mi vida por levantarte, es que.. – la interrumpe natsuki

-nada que ver Shizuru esto lo haría todo el tiempo con tal de verte feliz a ti y a mi retoño que se alimente

-gracias mi vida, tendrás que soportar 3 meses mas

-eh

….

Al dia siguiente natsuki con Shizuru se dirigen a la mansión de los Fujino en el carro de natsuki

-shizuru?

-si mi natsuki

-quiero preguntarte algo

-claro dime

-como soñaste casarte?

-pues mi vida que te dire soñé que mi boda sea perfecta pero sencilla no muy llamativa y casarme especialmente con la persona que amo y esa eres tu mi natsuki

-mi vida que tal si nos casamos en unos días no quiero perder mas tiempo – deteniendo el carro en una esquina mirando a Shizuru

-enserio mi natsuki, te quieres casar conmigo

-porque no? Eres la mujer que amo y la madre de mi retoño

-Te Amo – lanzándose a sus labios para besarla

-y yo a ti mi vida – respondiéndole el beso

-bueno entonces hay que tener todo tenemos que alistar lo del pastel de bodas el lugar quiero que sea cerca de una playa en tokio es hermosa el vestido es lo mas importante con mi barriguita tienen que hacer uno mas que especial, los invitados, que comida daremos a los invitados tenemos que ver todo eso mi natsuki

-eh? – sorprendida – mi vida no dijiste una boda sencilla? – creo que tengo otra percepción de lo sencillo con Shizuru

-pues si mi vida es sencilla porque?

-ah por nada mi vida, por nada mejor vayamos yendo donde tu padre para darle la noticia de la boda y para avanzar en hacer los preparativos

-si mi natsuki

En eso llegan donde el suegro de natsuki les da la bienvenida gustoso de verlas bien felices en eso se alegra mas cuando le dicen de la boda que no se tienen que preocupar por eso tiene una organizadora de bodas que es muy buena que eso se encarga el, ellas aceptaron y desde mañana organizan la boda ya que en 5 dias prepararon la boda con el padre de la familia que hablaron por teléfono si se podía en esa fecha dijo que bueno que si puede ir a dar la misa y bendecir ese matrimonio en tal lugar de tokio

-bueno entonces mañana viajamos a tokio para organizar la boda en la playa donde quiere mi hija la organizadora ya le citare ahí para que les ayude en todo eso yo también ire

-gracias señor por todo, pero no puedo viajar mañana con ustedes tengo que ver como va el asunto de la empresa mi hermana hace todo sola no puedo ser injusta con ella asi, también tengo que comunicarle lo de la boda personalmente ire alla en 3 dias dos días antes para la boda, todo lo que decida Shizuru para mi esta muy bien

-pero mi natsuki, me vas a dejar sola otra vez no quiero hacer esto sola sin ti

-no te voy a dejar sola mi vida me puedes contactar por skype para cualquier cosa y mi vida todo lo que decidas para mi estará mas que bien

-pero quiero que estes conmigo – haciendo puchero para convencerla

-hare lo imposible para arreglar los asuntos de la empresa y ver como va e intentare ir lo antes posible

-lo prometes

\- lo prometo – besando su frente

-bueno me alegra que seas consiente de la empresa y con tu futura esposa y tu bebe veo que estas responsabilizándote muy bien

-gracias señor

-bueno chicas las dejo sola tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de viajar

-ok gracias por todo

En eso las deja solas

-mi amor, te voy a extrañar mucho allá

-lo se mi vida yo también te voy a extrañar pero entiéndeme no puedo dejarle todo el cargo a mi hermana así

-lo entiendo, pero es que quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo

-lo se, mi vida ya quiero verte en un hermoso vestido blanco toda hermosa como siempre

-y yo a ti como tu traje galante como en la fiesta toda hermosa y ahora es toda mía y falta poco para que lo seas bajo ley

-esa es mi línea Shizuru

En eso pasaron toda la tarde hablando almorzando hasta que fueron las 6 de la tarde natsuki se tuvo que despedir de su amada que no la quería soltar pero insistiéndole casi escapándose se fue a la empresa donde estaría nao para ver como va la empresa y que tiene que hacer ya que nao le esta ayudando con la presidencia

-hey, hey! Arañita querida hermana como te ha ido

-pues aquí como ves haciendo tu trabajo ya que alguien no tuvo la seguridad necesario y tuvo un accidente y todo se estropeo y tuve que suplementarla otra vez

-ya ya lo siento jamás vuelve a pasar, y como va tu con tu nueva empresa

-pues muy bien con pamela estamos muy bien en eso ahora ella esta viendo las cosas allá y yo la ayudo cuando tiene un inconveniente a veces

-vaya me alegro, nao

-si?

-gracias enserio gracias por todo

-de nada haría cualquier cosa por mi hermanita

-cualquier cosa

-pero tampoco te pases cachorro

-bueno pues quería decirte que en 5 dias va ser mi boda con shizuru

-Que!

-si pues con el embarazo y todo eso tengo que hacerme responsable

-si que has ido demasiado rápido no lo crees

-si todavía no asimilo todo esto, pero una parte me pone feliz y otra tengo miedo en que me vaya mal ser padre o madre es una responsabilidad muy grande

-que esperabas no te cuidaste y tranquila las cosas pasan por algo solo hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas para seguir adelante

-si ya lo se

-y donde va ser la boda?

-pues va ser en tokio en la zona costera me imagino ya que ella quiere que sea en una playa

-vaya ni tu sabes muy bien

-es que hoy se lo propuse y mañana van hacer los preparativos alla yo ire en 4 dias antes de la boda

-claro que tienes que ir, imagínate una boda sin el novio jajaja – y se comienzan a reir las dos

-pues si, dime que tengo pendiente que ver de la empresa eh estado mucho tiempo ausente

-pues veras la empresa esta bien solo que solo socios quieren una reunión contigo hay que cerrar algunos contratos el resto yo lo eh arreglado estate tranquila

-gracias de nuevo, entonces me voy actualizando para saber lo que tengo que saber

En eso nao le indica los papeles de ajustes de la empresa con la secretaria ajustaron a la agenda lo que tenia que hacer para tener libre lo de la boda y luna de miel y estar un tiempo a solas

-araña puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si claro que paso cachorro

-es que veras, ash como decirte pero es que – respirando hondo – se puede tener sexo con una persona embarazada?

-que!?

-lo que oistes, no me hagas repetirlo

-pues creo que si, pero es medio riesgoso ya sabes el bebe

-si eso me lo imaginaba

-pero veras una amiga mía me contaba que era bueno tenerlo claro existe el miedo pero aun que uno no se imagina es que le ayuda en muchas maneras al estado de embarazo claro hay mujeres diferentes que tienen ganas y otras que ni te quieren ver ni en pintura

-enserio, entonces no es peligroso

-no, no lo es, se tiene ese miedo pero no pasa nada

En eso los días pasan rapidos natsuki estaba con la agenda llena se estaba actualizando con la empresa en todo no tenia tiempo para casi nada cuando la le llamaba shizuru hablaba un poco de que sabor quería es pastel pero todas eran contestadas lo que tu decidas para mi esta bien llegaba a su departamento bien de noche pero mañana la agenda tenia un espacio libre que ya lo había pensado antes pero lo va hacer, hablo con el señor Fujino en persona que por asunto de la empresa viajo a japon de nuevo shizuru se quedo en tokio con mai ayudándole con las elecciones del vestido

Por eso preparo una reunión en un restaurant para hablar con su futuro suegro

-señor Fujino gracias por venir

-no me tienes que agradecer, natsuki me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre David Fujino eres mi nuera desde que se comprometieron con mi hija

-gracias señor por confiarme en su hija, pero lo que quiero hablarle es algo importante que llevaba tiempo pensándolo

-dime que es si puedo ayudarte lo hare?

\- pues vera como me voy a casar con shizuru, nuestras empresas quiero que se funcionen para tener mas rentabilidad en el mundo de los negocios y recuperarle ese contrato que perdió con los Minagi con mi empresa

-estas hablando enserio?

-si señor mi empresa es de mi esposa y quiero todo lo mejor para ella y mi retoño que esta apunto de nacer y con ambas empresas unidas seria algo mejor

-bueno pues si, la verdad también lo eh estado pensando entonces cuando te cases con shizuru se firmara la unión de las empresas yo confio en ti y en mi hija les dejare a cargo del negocio familiar ya estoy viejito y necesito mis vacaciones desde que mi mujer me dejo y se fue a un mundo mejor no eh tenido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la empresa o mi hija

-no diga eso señor es muy joven.. – cuando lo interrumpen

-si lo se, aun tengo mi atractivo fufufu, y soy feliz porque soy abuelo y falta poco para conocer a mi nieto o nieta

-eh si yo también estoy feliz por fin mi familia esta creciendo, señor esto no es lo único que le quiero pedir

-que es?

-pues cuando me case con shizuru quisiera que ella viva en mi casade mis padres años no la visito porque me daba tristeza recordarlos pero quiero crear momentos nuevos con mi familia ahí

-claro, ya me lo imaginaba tranquila, mi hija ya me lo comento quería ir a vivir contigo sea donde sea

-gracias señor

En eso los dos conversaron de como es tener y cuidar un bebe la vida diaria de un trabajo y la vida de un hogar como hay que tener tiempo para ambos sin dejar abandonados ninguno de los dos

…..

En eso con todo eso natsuki ya estaba en el aeropuerto de tokio y shizuru le fue a ver para darle una sorpresa y regañarle, pero con tantas cosas a natsuki se olvido comprarse el traje de bodas y eso se entero shizuru y fue a regañarle en el aeropuerto para que consiga el traje de boda

Pero tampoco sabia que a shizuru estaba todo neurótica con el asunto de la boda el menú lo cambio como 6 veces, amenazo para conseguir la recepción del hotel y hacer las organizaciones ahí, la tela para las mesas los vasos y copas para el brindis todo era seleccionado por ella ya que le pedi una consulta a natsuki luego ella decía lo que querias pero shizuru se enojaba y le decía que no todo tenia que hacerlo ella que también tenia que tener interés pero cuando se lo daba le decía "que pésimo gusto" su temperamento estaba a mil sumándole su estado de embarazo que lo multiplicaba cuando se trataba de su vestido lo tenia que ver muchas veces porque decía este me hace ver muy gorda, esta tela no me gusta, este color tampoco, etc cuando le pregunto a nao sobre si compro el traje natsuki, casi hace que las chicas se separen. Para natsuki era algo sin importancia y fácil de arreglar para shizuru era el fin del mundo; si natsuki no se había comprado aun el traje que llevaría para la boda. Cuando shizuru se entero que su amada aun no se compraba ni probaba el traje para ver si necesitaba unos ajustes, salio como alma que lleva el diablo al aeropuerto para llevarla directamente a ver uno ya que al dia siguiente era la boda

Cuando natsuki baja del avión estaba caminando afuera del aeropuerto cuando encontró a una shizuru echando lumbre por los ojos

-Natsuki Kuga, acompáñame ahora mismo a comprarte y probarte el traje"

-tranquila mi amor, eso se puede arreglar rápido no es de mucha importancia

-que no es mucha importancia te encargue solo tu traje que tenias que hacer algo para nuestra boda pero tu! Ni eso podistes hacerlo todo yo asi que nos vamos ahorita mismo

-ya tranquila mi vida, solo lo compro no necesito probármelo si me queda o no para unos ajustes – respondiendo de lo mas relajada esa mirada daba miedo a cualquiera

-Ara ara.

Shizuru llevo de una oreja a natsuki para probarse el dichoso traje.

…

El gran día llego, la peliazul esperaba a su amada, junto con el juez, la chica se veía hermosa con aquel esmoquin, en color negro, una camiseta blanca de satín, y una corbata de seda negra bordada con hilo negro. Los presentes voltearon hacia la entrada de aquel hermoso salón, de la época del barroco. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a shizuru, en aquel vestido blanco, descubierto de los hombros, con tirantes de perlas, en la parte del pecho, el vestido tenía pequeños bordados son hilo de diamante, el vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo de la castaña mostrando una hermosa barriguita, y una gran cola adornaba aquel diseño, el cabello totalmente recogido, con una pequeña corona adornando su cabello una gargantilla de perlas. Natsuki no despegaba su mirada de aquella belleza, dicen que no hay novia fea, pero shizuru no era bella, ni hermosa, había alcanzado ese día lo divino. "natsuki si no te casas tu con ella, me ofrezco en tu lugar" nao le dijo al oído con una risilla para hacerle una broma, la peliazul casi la asesina con la mirada, mientras que mai se reia en la forma como natsuki lo miraba a nao, nao y mai fueron escogidos como los padrinos de la boda,. shizuru caminaba del brazo de su padre y con todas las miradas sobre ella. La ceremonia y la fiesta habían salido según lo planeado por shizuru excelentemente.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10**

La hora de la luna de miel natsuki reservo en el hotel la suite principal

-vaya mi vida te ves hermosa en ese vestido toda una Diosa, señora Shizuru de Kuga

-que linda mi natsuki, pero tu también te ves muy hermosa en ese traje que quería quitártelo desde que te vi puesto, Natsuki de Fujino

-no eres la única mi vida ñ.ñ

-natsuki acaso me estas diciendo que hubieron personas que te pretendieron en nuestra boda – mirándola con furia en los ojos

-eh, no que va, lo que quería decirte mi vida que quería secuestrarte en nuestra boda y llevarte a un lugar a solas para las dos

-vaya mi vida eres toda una pillina

-creo que aprendí de alguien pero es que todo de mi me vuelve loca - comenzando a besar el cuello bajando las tiras del vestido para continuar su recorrido con los besos a shizuru estaba mas sensible de lo normal que le salía gemido pequeños por sentir esos labios recorrer el cuello - sabes mi vida este vestido te queda genial pero ahora me estorba de lo que tengo pensado hacerte – en eso le baja el zipper del vestido para quitar el vestido del cuerpo de su amada dejándola solo con el interior y una pantimedias blancas y su sostén de encaje – Dios Shizuru te ves sexi así me dan ganas de hacerte el amor así tal como quedaste, y eso es lo que hare – en eso coje a Shizuru la carga y la lleva a la cama depositándola suavemente

-ara, ara mi natsuki es toda una pervertida – molestándola

-es tu culpa por tener esos encajes de ropa interior tan sexi que me alborotan las hormonas – besando el cuello

-ah – soltando un gemido – entonces comprare mas encajes asi solo para ti

-me encantaría ver eso y sacártelo o hacértelo puesto aunque me molestaría al tocar algo como esto – comienza sus besos por el sostén mordiendo encima del sostén un seno de shizuru en eso le saca el sostén con la abertura de adelante para liberar esas montañas que por lo visto el estado de embarazo se han hecho mas grande, comienza a lamer los pezones ya erectos mordiendolos jugando con uno de ellos y acariciando y presionándolo el otro en eso baja sus besos por el vientre hinchado de su mujer ahora esposa teniendo mucho cuidado por el embarazo da un besito diciendo una pequeña frase – duerme mi pequeñin que tus mamas van a estar haciendo algo que no tienes que escuchar – esas palabras hizo ruborizar a shizuru pero natsuki no se detuvo siguió su recorrido bajo a la zona baja comenzando dando un beso en forma de permiso a lo que iba a pasar ahí en eso natsuki pasa su lengua encontrando el clítoris de su amada succionándolo, mordiéndolo, en eso veía como shizuru gritaba de placer pero termino mas rápido de lo que se imagino –vaya mi amor que rápida – en eso natsuki se posiciona para entrar con cuidado en su mujer pero se detiene antes de hacerlo – puedo mi amor?

-claro mi vida te eh esperado todo este tiempo quiero sentirte ya! – jadeando con un rostro ruborizado

En eso natsuki separa las piernas de shizuru atrayéndola mas hacia ella para subir un poco su pelvis tener mayor posicionamiento sin tener que montar su cuerpo encima de su mujer tanto para no hacer presiona miento encima de su esposa en eso entra suavemente pero sus paredes vaginales la sienten mas apretadas de lo normal le costaba entrar hasta que logro su objetivo shizuru grito de placer al sentirle dentro en eso natsuki comienza a moverse suavemente luego rápidamente poniendo sus manos en los senos de su mujer jugando con ellos, entonces natsuki agarra a su mujer con delicadeza poniendo sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de natsuki para subirle y estar sentadas para mayor movimiento en eso logra su objetivo y besa a su mujer quería besar esos labios carnosos que botan tanto gemidos y apaciguarla un poco poniendo sus manos en el trasero de shizuru guiándola para los movimientos mas exitantes de adelante hacia atrás y en círculos en subida y bajada ya estaban a punto de acabar natsuki cuando shizuru pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de natsuki para sostenerse que estando en esta posición y en este estado ah perdido la veces que ah acabado en ese momento

-AHHHH! – Gritan las dos

En eso natsuki estando aun dentro de su mujer le besa por el cuello subiendo por el oído de su mujer para besarlo lamerlo morderlo sabiendo que es uno de los puntos débiles de su mujer y le dice una palabras – te ves tan jadeante tan hermosa como siempre tan apretada de lo normal que me incita hacerlo de nuevo mi vida? – en eso su mujer le sonríe

-me encantaría hacerlo una y otra vez para recuperar todo este tiempo perdido – besando a su esposa

-me encanta esa respuesta shizuru de Kuga

-a mi me encantas tu! Mi vida

En eso comenzaron algunas secciones demostrando su amor y bajando un poco ese deseo carnal que tenían ambas para poder saciarse ese dia un poco de ambas aunque el cansancio fue mas fuerte para ambas en su noche de bodas. Al dia siguiente seguía su luna de miel eran felices siendo esposas ante la ley ante el mundo se pertenecían la una a la otro oficialmente desayunaban almorzaban juntas se bañaban juntas en el cuarto de hotel en la tarde salían a la playa ya que los invitados de la boda se fueron ayer en la noche por asuntos de trabajo, ellas aun estaban en su vacaciones de amor

Shizuru llevaba un terno de baño negro sencillo que le hacia ver casi todo y un vientre mas grande que crecían sus retoños herederos

-no vas a salir asi o si shizuru? – una molesta natsuki

-claro que si mi natsuki, acaso me veo fea?

-claro que no, tu eres hermosa en todos los sentidos pero en ese traje de baño demuestras mas de lo normal y alla afuera hay muchos morbosos que no quiero que te vean asi,

-natsuki no te pongas celosa de la que me tengo que preocupar aquí soy yo que afuera te comerían con la mirada y no hay una que otra mujerzuela que se te tire encima! – comenzando imaginarse eso ya se puso de mal humor

-pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-y yo para ti asi que vamos a disfrutar un rato la playa si mi vida

-esta bien mi vida toma ponte esto

-toma esta tela te olvidastes ponértela almenos sirve para cubrirte algo shizuru

-gracias mi vida es un accesorio que convina con mi traje de baño y es un Pareo

-lo que sea ponte

-y tu mi vida te vas asi?

-eh que tiene?

-pues ese short esta lindo pero tienes que ir en bikini en la parte de arriba se te ve lo que es mio

-eso tendría que decir yo, espera si, si lo hice y aun asi lo llevas puesto ese bikini tan provocativo

-ara ara mi esposa que esta insinuando

-lo que tu insinúas mi querida esposa!

-pero yo soy la que esta embarazada y quiero tomar un poco de sol para broncearme, sentir tus manos poniéndome bloqueador para que no me queme mucho pero tu estas extra-ordina mente sexi asi todo lo que te pongas te vez sexi asi que Kuga ponte una camisa ya!

-eh? Pero mi vida tu con tu vientre asi aun eres hermosa

-natsuki! no me cambies de tema asi que, que esperas?

-ok, ok – rindiéndose pero aniquilara a la persona que le quede mirando a su mujer mas de lo debido

En eso natsuki se puso una camisa y se fue acompañando a su esposa a la playa que había ni mucha ni poca gente en eso se quedan en un puesto que tenia un paraguas solar que tienen al aire libre grande del hotel y se ayuda a sentarse en esas sillas a su esposa ella se sienta en la otra silla ahí contemplan la playa un buen tiempo

-Mi vida quieres ir a la playa a meterte un ratito conmigo como que me dieron ganas

-eh no debe estar helada, aquí estoy bien el viento es agradablemente cálido y fresco, ve tu

-no, no puedo dejarte aquí sola luego cualquier lobo puede… - la interrumpe shizuru

-mi vida tranquila en todo este tiempo no paso nada o si?

-no pero?

-pero nada, ves ando nada y diviértete un ratito y luego vienes por mi

-ok, mi vida

En eso natsuki se fue a nadar hasta llegar a un tope de veía un palo que se sostenían entre unas piedras pero como el mar estaba alto se podía nadar hasta allá y ver todo el mar hasta la orilla, en eso regresa nadando de nuevo y sale de la orilla del agua escurriéndose un poco del agua

-disculpa? – alguien interrumpe su silencio

-eh? Si – cuando se fija era un grupito de 3 chicas super lindas 2 eran altas y una un poco pequeña eran rubias tenían unos hermosos ojos, pero no tan cautivantes como el de su esposa que tenia todo en esa mirada rojiza

-estas sola? Te podemos acompañar

-eh no gracias estoy con… - cuando la interrumpen

-seremos mejor acompañantes que tengas por cierto bonito short – mirando su short que estaba pegado a su cuerpo por el agua

En eso natsuki baja se mirada y se sorprendio ya que su miembro se notaba mas de lo que se tenia que notar se había olvidado traer una tualla cerca de aquí para ocultar eso

-no gracias tengo a mi esposa – contestando un poco irritada hay mujeres bien lanzadas que pasa con esta juventud y si también soy joven

-no somos celosas si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar nosotras y..

Se detiene cuando ve a una mujer atrás de natsuki con esos ojos que ellas fuego y bota una aura maligna en eso se dan cuenta que ellas corren peligro estando con esa chica

-bueno nos vamos hasta luego – salen casi corriendo lejos de ellas pero natsuki aun no se da cuenta que shizuru esta atrás de ella

-eh? Que les pasa.. –cuando siente una mirada atroz atrás de ella en eso se gira y mira a su esposa con una mirada de muerte cruzando los brazo

-ara, ara te dejo un rato y luego esas resbalosas se te tiran encima y tu! Hablando como si nada – hablando con los celos a mil

-eh? No es lo que crees? – asustada su mujer cuando se pone asi da miedo enserio que da mucho miedo

-y que es lo que no creo natsuki Kuga? – mirándola fijamente a los ojos que hizo sudar a natsuki

-no se lo que estes pensando? – mirando a otro lugar esos ojos matan por dentro cuando se enojan y enamoran cuando estan normal

-claro hablas con esas chicas cuando tu mujer esta gorda con tremenda barriga ya no te éxito verdad!

-eh? De que hablas mi amor si para mi eres hermosa

-eso no es verdad – comenzando a llorar estado de embarazo cambios de humor

-mi vida no digas eso me haces sentir mal como vas a estar gorda se estas mas bella que nunca estando asi sabes porque?

-porque? – Limpiándose las lagrimas

-porque me vas a dar a un bebe sea niño o niña eres mas hermosa mis ojos solo están contigo como no vas a decir que no me éxito porque estas asi si te veo igual de sexi que siempre – abrazándola – pero en la noche de bodas estabas mas que sexi – susurrando en su oído cosa que hizo sonrojar a shizuru – asi que mi vida ahora si me crees?

En eso shizuru le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios uno tierno después natsuki le da uno en la frente – Te amo mi natsuki

-y yo a ti mi vida, bueno quieres bañarte conmigo dicen que es bueno para el bebe no esta helada ven mi vida – en eso shizuru era guiada a la orilla del mar a una zona donde no había gente y el mar daba hasta la mitad del cuerpo ahí se abrazan juegan con el agua lazándose una a la otra natsuki le hace flotar apoyando sus brazos debajo de su cintura para que flote encima del agua en todo eso pasaron un buen rato en la playa salieron del mar y se dirigieron a dar una vuelta alrededor de la playa natsuki tenia puestas las gafas oscuras poniendo su mano derecho encima de los hombros de su esposa quien estaba sostenida en el hombro de natsuki su cabeza pasando su mano en la espalda de su esposa viendo como el hermoso atardecer

…

Asi pasaron los 3 dias de luna de miel en hermosos momentos y celos presentes y reconciliaciones donde la cama fue testigo de su reconciliación y su amor. Ya era hora de regresar a su país la vida diaria lde responsabilidades les venía encima llegaron a la casa de natsuki shizuru ya sabia que iban a vivir ahí y estaba mas que feliz que su esposa quiera crear hermosos recuerdos en esta casa que eran de sus padres sabiendo la historia de ellos

-bueno mi vida ya llegamos este será desde hoy tu casa

-gracias mi vida, no crees que es muy grande es mas grande que la mía

-si puede que tengas razón pero nuestra familia esta creciendo vamos a ver a nuestros pequeños creciendo corriendo en los pasillos y yo atrás de ellos para que no se lastimen tu regañándolos..

-asi que mi vida a mi me vas a dejar el trabajo de regañarlos si se comportan mal, y lo que entendí que quieres tener mas hijos

-claro mi vida por lo menos unos cinco mínimo

-cinco estas loca mi vida claro como soy yo la que tiene que dar luz con 1 basta

-pero mi vida, para que juegue nuestro retoño con su hermanito

-que juegue con nosotras su madres y su amigos y eso es todo

-pero mi vida..

-pero nada solo 1

-tsk siempre pierdo con esta mujer no vale yo quiero mis cachorritos y los consiguire ejejej..

-dijistes algo natsuki?

-eh! Nada porque? – casi se le sale el corazón del susto

-eso creía

En eso pasaron los días las semanas natsuki iba a la empresa a trabajar en la empresa en gerencia, Shizuru ayuda a su padre en la empresa como ya son una empresa unida para que su esposa no tenga tanto trabajo aunque natsuki se negaba al inicio su esposa lo hizo sin su autorización hasta que se dio por vencida pero le dijo que no se sobre esfuerce por él bebe

Shizuru llegaba más temprano a la casa que natsuki a veces merendaban juntas Shizuru le cuidaban la ama de la casa de los Kuga le prepara la comida, el baño que este listo todo para que no se sobre esfuerce Shizuru, en eso natsuki llega hoy temprano a la casa cosa que no le sorprendió Shizuru ya que le informo Pamela de lo que planeaban hacer Nao con natsuki y ya tenía todo preparado

Cierto Pamela y nao se van a casar en dos días y nao quiere la despedida de soltera que invito a natsuki y la muy desgraciada piensa ir sin decirle exactamente a donde va a ir a Shizuru porque sabía que no la dejaría ir y las dos chicas planean evitar que salgan de sus casas para ir a ver a otras mujeres para que le restrieguen en la cara su cuerpo Shizuru quiso matar a golpes a natsuki cuando se enteró pero prefirieron planear algo mejor lo mismo pensó pamela

-mi amor llegue

-bienvenida mi amor como te fue – la recibe en la puerta principal

-pues lo mismo de siempre mi vida, me voy a dar un baño ya comiste?

-pues si mi vida ya comi y tu?

-si ya comí algo ya bajo me voy a bañar – dándole un beso en los labios

-Ara Ara mi natsuki no quiere que le ayude a bañarse – acercándose a ella

-eh?

-no quieres?

-me encantaría, pero ya te bañastes por lo que veo y para que bañarte de nuevo

-eso no hay problema mi natsuki es por una buena razón?

-ah si y cual es?

-pues bañarme con mi ES-PO-SA – acercándose a natsuki rodeándola por el cuello

-pues entonces vamos a bañarnos mi vida – en eso la carga subiendo las gradas cargando a ahizuru

-ara mi esposa es fuerte

-…. – no dijo nada solo la guio al recamara principal de las dos entrando al baño que uno inmenso y le bajo suavemente a Shizuru de sus brazos quien natsuki comenzo a quitarse la corbata pero Shizuru la detiene

-este es mi trabajo mi amor – en eso comienza a desvestirla aflojándole la corbata quitándole luego pasa sus dedos por el torso de natsuki en descenso y sube sus manos para abrirle los botones de la camisa uno por uno pasando su dedo deslizándolo tocando la piel desnuda que se abría a su paso cuando le obstruye la villa del cinturón sin perdida de tiempo afloja la villa aflojando el seguro del cinturón bajando el pantalón de terno solo quedando con sus bóxer cuando se los iba bajar una mano la detiene y era natsuki

-creo que si te vas a bañar conmigo tu ropa estorba aquí, asi que esposa mía ese trabajo no es solo tuyo – pero su trabajo seria mas fácil ya que Shizuru tenia solo un vestido para embarazadas de una sola prenda cómodo para ella que se veía muy linda como siempre asi que bajo sus manos pasando por esas piernas suaves que la vuelven loca subiendo hasta tocar sus vestido y subirlo en eso Shizuru le ayuda alzando sus brazos para que salga el vestido rápidamente botando lejos de ahí la prenda y ella queda con solo el interior y el sostén que hacían juego – te ves sexi con esos encajes de ropa interior te eh dicho que me enloquecen

-porque crees que los uso todos los días nat-su-ki

-me vuelves loca mi vida

-y tu mi amor – en eso le da un beso natsuki le atrae mas a su cuerpo por la cintura Shizuru afianza el agarre por el cuello pasando sus manos por el cabello de natsuki esto iba subiendo de tono pero natsuki se separa saliendo un quejido de molestia de Shizuru

-mi vida el baño? – en eso Shizuru no supo como pero ya no tenia el sostén y su interior ya lo tenia debajo de ella suelto preguntándose como fue lo que paso en eso la tina del baño ya estaba lista se natsuki se quita el bóxer y se dirije a la tina ayudándole entrar a su mujer

En eso se bañaron jugando coqueteando su cuerpo Shizuru le enjabonaba la espalda a su esposa y asi se turnaban ambas Shizuru cuando era su turno comenzaba a jugar con la esponja bajando un poco mas debajo de la espalda para la parte de adelante tocando el miembro de natsuki en eso ella se sorprende

-shizuru! – mirando atrás de ella pero ella quiso caso omiso de las protestas que oía después para seguir jugando en subida y en bajada limpiando el miembro de su esposa que botaba gemidos y voz contenida y su respirancion era cada vez mas agitada hasta que termino manchando de blanco la pared con su semen

-Ara ara mi vida ojala salga esa mancha – sonriéndole lujuriosamente

-de quien crees que es la culpable – mirándola acusadoramente

-yo solo estaba limpiando mi amor hasta el ultimo rincón de tu cuerpo mi vida

-con que esas tenemos, entonces no me puedo quedar atrás en limpiar en cada rincón a mi esposa y lo voy a disfrutar como no tienes idea – sonriendo lujuriosa cosa que sorprendió a Shizuru jamás pensó ver esa cara en su esposa – en natsuki se da la vuelta dando frente a su esposa la carga alzándola por la parte trasera subiéndola a la baldosa del baño donde la sentó abriéndole las piernas en eso ella se arrodilla al frente de su esposa quien tiene su zona baja abierto de este a oeste en eso mete su boca en la vagina de su esposa mordiendo lamiendo el clítoris de su esposa sabiendo como le gusta que le hagan a Shizuru en eso mete dos dedos dentro de ella – parece aquí que hay que limpiar muy bien – sigue mordiendo succionando su clítoris de su esposa mientras sus dedos entran y salen en lo profundo de ella cuando por dentro presiona su punto G una y otra vez hasta que su esposa boto el ultimo gemido estando al climas Shizuru se sostiene por la vereda del piso del baño por el embarazo no podía agacharse a sostenerse de su esposa en eso natsuki sube al frente de ella y le da un beso pero no le dice nada solo le sonríe y Shizuru aun quedo sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que está haciendo su esposa pero cuando se levantó natsuki pudo observar el miembro de su esposa levantado en todo su esplendor en eso se éxito cada vez mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero natsuki le alza cada vez se sorprende como es de fuerte apoyándole contra la pared en eso se queda entre parada sostenida por los brazos de natsuki y ella se alza la pierna izquierda para tener mas espacio en poder entrar en Shizuru en eso desliza su pierna de arriba y abajo hasta que su esposa se desespere en sentirla adentro de ella

-Ah nat.. te quiero den..tro! – en eso natsuki introduce su miembro dentro de Shizuru moviendo su cintura de adentro hacia fuera y en círculo Shizuru rodea sus piernas alrededor de natsuki para sostenerle de la excitación que tenía sino se caía en la tina en eso natsuki con una de sus manos guía los movimientos de su esposa para tener mas placer y su boca besa el cuello de su esposa dejándole algunos chupetones que marcan su propiedad en su esposa mientras la otra mano es guiada atrás de su esposa en el trasero buscando ese huequito escondido para ser atendido – natsuki ese es mi… - cuando es silenciada por un beso de natsuki

-shhh.. aquí necesita ser limpiado también – en eso vio que su esposa una cara más roja de lo que estaba pero continuo su trabajo siempre quiso experimentar en ese lugarcito y le va a dar atención para que yo entre sin causarle dolor, en eso mete un dedo en el ano de su esposa lo mete y lo saca ayudando con el agua y el jabón líquido que recorría en el cuerpo de su esposa para ablandarlo en eso mete otro dedo haciendo el mismo trabajo en eso ve que su esposa al sentir sus dedos ahí abre los ojos a no poder

-nat.. ahh.. ese lugar esta.. sucio ahh..

-nada de ti es sucio y si lo estaría te lo limpiaría esposa mía – en eso sigue metiendo los dos dedos atrás de ella moviéndolos en círculos y de adentro hacia afuera hasta que sintió que se podía mover fácilmente ya lo dilato el tiempo suficiente pero aun asi quería acabar adentro de su esposa en el trabajo que estaba haciendo primero pero su esposa ya acaba como 2 veces y natsuki todavía ni la primera llevaba

-AHHH! – Las dos acabaron en eso suelta a shizuru bajándola suavemente abrazándola estando paradas

-eso fue increíble mi am.. – cuando natsuki le gira el cuerpo poniéndole sus manos en el piso donde antes estaba sentada haciéndole tener la posición de casi perrito – que piensas hacer? – cuando siente el miembro de su esposa entrar por el otro huequito que esta acostumbrada

En eso natsuki abre un poco las nalgas de Shizuru para ver mejor el ano donde quiere probar como se sentirá estar adentro en eso pone su miembro directo en este entrando suavemente dentro de su mujer era mas apretado de lo que había pensado su contracción era diferente a que estar dentro de la vagina de su mujer en eso se mueve de nuevo suavemente entrando y saliendo dentro de ella Shizuru gemia de que estaba acostumbrado creo que dilatar el ano antes de meterlo funciono para que no le duela tanto y sienta mas placer, en eso sigue sus movimientos sus manos aprieta las nalgas dándole pequeñas nalgadas no lo pudo evitar son tan esponjosas que sus manos se movían libremente cuando estaba a punto de terminar alzo a su mujer para sostenerle afrente tocando ambos senos de Shizuru masajeándolos

-shi-zuru estas tan apretada me encanta esto! – le dice respirando la nuca de su esposa dando pequeños besos en el cuello

-Ah.. Nat.. Yo..no.. aguanto ma…se – le costaba hablar su placer era increíble le dolia un poco pero el placer era mayor era como en su primera vez, aunque esta también es su primera vez en ese lugar

-Te Amo Shi..zuru.. – subiendo una mano a el rostro de su esposa para hacerla girar la cabeza y que la mire a los ojos

-yo.. ahhh.. a.. ti…mas – le costaba hablar en eso se acerco al rostro de natsuki para darle un beso apasionado lujurioso

-estoy a ..pun..to de aca..bar.. en eso su mano derecha viaja a la zona sur de su esposa encontrando el clítoris para presionarlo a su mujer cosa que en hacerlo su esposa le apretó mas de lo que se sentía era dolorosamente rico, en su esposa sintió que se acabo primero que ella y después natsuki saliendo de Shizuru para depositarla suavemente en la tina de agua – Te dolio mi amor?

-Ah.. déjame respirar primero creo que hoy eh perdido las veces que eh acabo fue tan intenso natsuki

-no te gusto? – preguntándole triste, pensando que le hizo sentir triste en alguna forma y eso no se perdonaría aunque fue el mejor sexo que tubo

-no, no me gusto natsuki Kuga! – mirándola fríamente

-lo siento mi amor, jamas lo hare.. – cuando es interrumpida por Shizuru

-claro que me sorprendiste jamás pensé hacerlo de esa manera y menos estando en mi estado – viendo como agachaba natsuki la cabeza como un cachorrito regañado – pero me encanto

-enserio mi vida? – alzando la mirada

-enserio pero en vez de dejarme limpia me llenaste de tu esencia mi natsuki

-eso no hay problema te ayudare a limpiarte prometo no hacer de las mias

-Ara ara no se si creerte mi natsuki es una pervertida de lo que imagine

-shizuru!

-Ara y acaso estoy mintiendo?

Solo recibió un sonrojo de natsuki cosa que hizo sonreír en Shizuru, en eso natsuki le ayuda a limpiarse ayudándole a quitar el semen de su amada en la ducha saliendo de la tina ayudándola Shizuru le dolía un poco las caderas a la hora de sentarse en la cama ya toda cambiada le dolió sentarse en la parte de atrás pero era un dolor suave

En eso nota natsuki eso y se acerca a su esposa

-te duele? – preocupada

-si un poco puede decirse pero tranquila

-lo siento mi vida

-no te preocupes mi vida

-Mmmm quieres café mi vida o un té? – preguntando

-pues mi vida un té rojo me dio ganas

-pues vamos – en eso le carga a su mujer tan como entro a la habitación

-mi amor, sabes que puedo caminar solita? – sonriéndole

-pues sabes mi amor que tienes una esposa que te ama mucho? – respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa enamorada

-que linda es mi natsuki pervertida – besándola en la mejilla

En eso bajan las gradas y se preparan el té para Shizuru conversando como le fue en la empresa a ambas y hablaron de que mañana tienen libre para ir a comprar el regalo de bodas para las chicas de nao y pamela y salir a comer afuera en un restaurant cuando natsuki se acuerda de lo que le había dicho su hermana para ir a ese club nocturno para su despedida de boda y pensando que ella no pensó en eso antes de casarse ya que si su esposa se entera la quemaba viva con lo celosa que es peor con ese estado de embarazada y sus cambios de humor

-bueno mi vida yo me voy al bar a tomar en el bar, duerme no me esperes

-y a que bar vas, cariño? – intuyendo a lo que le menciono pamela que si quieren ir a donde esas mujerzuelas a festejar su ultimo día de soltería, pobre que natsuki lo haga hecho también porque acá mismo la castro

-al bar mi cielito, a tomarme unas cervecitas en el bar – nerviosa pero tenía que fingir su esposa huele cuando le miente

-quieres unas cervecitas mi amorcito?

En eso Shizuru abre la puerta de la nevera y le enseña 25 marcas de cervezas de 12 países diferentes: mexicanas, argentinas, alemán, holandesas, Rusia, Ecuatoriana, Japón, etc.

Natsuki no sabe cuándo compro todo eso y que hacer y se le ocurre algo

-ay, mi gorda divina, pero en el bar, tu sabes la jarra helada..

No termina de decir eso, cuando Shizuru interrumpe diciéndole

-quieres jarra helada mi amorcito?

En eso saca del congelador una jarra helada, congelada, blanca, tan blanca que hasta temblaba del frio

Natsuki sorprendida dice

-si bebita mía, pero en el bar sirven unos pasa bocas riquísimos, vuelvo enseguida si? – tenía que zafársela para salir rápido

-quieres pasa bocas amorcito?

Abre el horno y la nevera y saca quince platos diferentes con: aceritunas, empanadas, papas fritas, mani, cotufas, quesos, pasta, cavia, carnes frias, una ensalada de aji como le gusta a natsuki y un tarro de mayonesa

Natsuki le tentaba quedarse pero Nao le dijo que tenia que acompañarla porque le ayudaba en la empresa si no se hubiera quedado en casa con shizuru hace tiempo

-pero mi amor, en el bar tu sabes las maldiciones, las palabrotas y todo aquello… - cuando la interrumpe shizuru

-quieres palabrotas mi amorcito?, entonces TE TOMAS LA PUTA CERVEZA EN ESA JARRA DE MIERDA Y TE COMES ESOS PUTOS PASABOCAS, PERO DE AQUÍ NO SALES HIJUEPUTA!

En eso natsuki sudaba a mares no podía ganar con su esposa peor en ese estado

-eh por eso digo que me voy a quedar asi hablando bonito cualquiera entiende

-pues muy bien ahí tienes todo mi nat-su-ki y no voy a olvidar que me dijistes gorda!

-eh yo? Pero yo lo dije de bonita manera

-aja bonita manera ya me ves gorda y quieres irte a un disque bar para encontrar mujeres que te restrieguen su cuerpo delgado a ti – furiosa

-eh no mi vida tu eres mi gordita bella, mi padre le decía asi a mi madre de cariño yo jamas lo dire de nuevo perdón – agachando la cabeza

-lo siento mi natsuki no lo sabia, si es asi puedes decirme como tu quieras..

-tu eres la mas hermosa mujer que quiero en mi vida shizuru estes gordita o flaquita te amare con la misma intensidad y mas ahora si tienes a mi retoño en tu vientre - besándola en la frente

-que lindas palabras mi natsuki gracias yo también pienso lo mismo – dándole un beso tierno en los labios

-bueno mi vida quieres ver una película y me ayudas a comer estos ricos pasabocas están para comerse todo con aji y mayonesa, simplemente eres lo máximo mi vida me conoces – sonriéndole

Haciéndole un sonrojo a shizuru – pues como que a mi también me dio hambre te acompañare veamos esa peli en netflix que te estaba mencionando antes?

-lo que tu digas mi amor

En eso prendieron la televisión del comedor y vieron la peli comiendo juntas y riendo en eso natsuki le comunica en verdad a donde iba a salir porque su hermana le había dicho que porque le tenia que hacer presencia por ayudarle en la empresa y tenia la obligación en ir y tenia curiosidad en ir porque nunca ha visto un lugar asi por dentro

En eso shizuru dio la conclusión que lo hizo por obligación y no por placer aunque si estaba enojada un poco pero no tanto ya que le dijo la verdad y que antes de casarse ella natsuki no fue a festejar su despedida de soltería

….

En otro lugar en una casa grande nao estaba desposada en la cama de un lado a otro cuando su futura esposa le restregaba su cuerpo encima haciendo movimientos sensuales encima de su mujer pero era un martirio para nao porque no podía tocarla ni un poco con esas esposas gritando implorando de que la suelte para poder tocarla etc., pero ella negaba que está castigada porque querer ir a un club de nudistas sin su permiso ya que ella no lo quiso hacer y la otra si, hasta que al final le soltó si nao se dio cuenta que la única mujer que quiere ver así solo es a ella que la perdonara que jamás lo haría y le perdono y como reconciliación hicieron el amor toda la noche hasta la madrugada

Al dia siguiente las chicas disfrutaron de compras estando juntas disfrutando de una cena romántica, al dia siguiente nao estaba nerviosa en la misa para la boda natsuki como su padrino de bodas le ayudaba a respirar hasta que llego la novia con el brazo de su padre depositándola alado de ella que la cuidara sino la buscara y la matara con sus propias manos en eso nao con un sudor en la frente entendió mas que bien que lo haría con mucho gusto porque la ama con toda su alma shizuru era la madrina de parte de la novia dijieron sus votos matrimoniales y se acabo festejaron en la casa de nao era suficiente grande como la casa de shizuru en eso pasaron 2 meses casi los 9 meses de shizuru

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11**

-Natsuki! aahh… levántate.. ahhhhh…. – ve a una natsuki adormilada

-… mmm? – murmura en el sueño

-mi amor el bebe ahh rompió

-regáñalo tu – hablando dormida

-Kuga tu bebe quiere nacer LEVANTATE YA! – golpeándola

En eso natsuki oyó bien y se levanta como alma que se lleva el diablo – Bebe ya! Na..na…cer ahora

-tranquilizate mi amor busca la pañalera y las llaves del auto para ir al hospital

-eh? Asi! Pañalera? Donde deje esa puta pañalera – buscando en todo el cuarto – argh no lo encuentro!?

-mi amor esta en el ahhh.. closet

-si, sisiii closet – dirigiéndose hasta que encontró la pañalera – ya ahora si vamos – en eso carga a su mujer para ir al carro en la puerta de la entrada de la casa le pregunta Shizuru mi amor si trajiste la llaves?

-eh? Llaves, si si ya las traigo se me olvido – en eso deja a su mujer de pie un ratito hasta que busca la llave – mierda la llave donde la deje? – buscando de derecha a izquierda las llaves

-Kuga ahí están por Dios! – le tira el bolso de mano que llevaba sus cositas en la cabeza haciéndole reaccionar a natsuki que estaba en un manojo de nervios – en la repisa de la entrada – caminando hacia donde estaba el auto estacionado

-ah si! – cojiendo las llaves quitando los seguros ayudándole a Shizuru a entrar en el carro

En eso manejo como si fuera la carrera formula 1 esquivando todos los carros asaltándose el semáforo cuando estaba en rojo como cruzo el camino milagro de la vida, cuando estaba afuera del hospital la carga y la entra en la puerta principal del hospital

-AYUDENMEN MI ESPOSA VA A DAR LUZ! - llamando la atención de los enfermeros que le fueron ayudar llevándole una silla de ruedas para el quirófano

-como se llama la paciente? – pregunta una enfermera

-shizuru Fujino de Kuga

En eso la mujer se sorprende y dice – en el quirófano 3 apúrensen

-Ahh! – grita Shizuru

-bueno señora Kuga va a entrar con su esposa adentro si o no? – pregunta la enfermera a cargo

-ehh? Yo me quedo aquí esperan… - cuando la interrumpe Shizuru

-claro que ira, no es cierto mi amor!? – con su mirada asesina agarrándola fuerte la mano

-ah – se queja por lo fuerte que aprieta su mujer – si..si..

En eso a natsuki le hacen poner ropa quirujica para que entre al quirófano su mujer ya estaba con las piernas abiertas con el doctor adelante diciendo que empuje y ella lo hacia

-Ahhhh! – gritaba Shizuru

-falta poco señora de Kuga empuje un poco mas

-Mmmmm ahhhhhh! – empujando

En eso natsuki le sostiene la mano a Shizuru donde natsuki sentía que su mano la descuartizaban de la fuerza que ejercía su mujer

-Mi amor mii..mi mano duele..

-callate! Que a mi me duele mas! AHhhhhh… y siento que me parten en dos y TU! Ahhh… quejándote por un dolor de mano AHhh..

-empuje ya le veo la cabecita

-Mmmm ahhh! – el ultimo empujón donde salió su retoño, cuando en toda la sala quirujica se escucha al bebe llorando tiene buenos pulmones cuando la vio unas lagrimas de alegría le salían de los ojos

-es una niña – informo el doctor

En eso natsuki alzo su mirada y pudo observar a su bebe a su hija en los brazos del doctor cuando la enfermera se la lleva

-a donde se la lleva a mi bebe?

-a limpiarle señora Kuga – en eso natsuki se relaja pero siente que de nuevo su esposa le aprieta de nuevo la mano

-esperen hay otro mas – informa el doctor

\- en eso Shizuru empuja de nuevo –Mmmm Ahhhh – natsuki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando son gemelos jamás se imaginó eso con todo y yapa es un milagro – Mmmm Ahhh – Shizuru seguía empujando mientras natsuki el dolor de la mano ya no le importaba en su mente pensaba en sus bebes gemelos

-tu puedes mi amor uno solo mas – apoyando a su mujer

-Mmmmm Ahhhhhhh! – y salio el otro bebe escuchando una voz igual de fuerte que el de su hermana

-es un varón! – informo el doctor

Natsuki estaba feliz de la vida tenia la parejita en su vida junto a su esposa Shizuru – mi amor tenemos a la parejta son dos eres la mejor del universo – dándole un beso en la frente y los labios

-shizuru estaba tan feliz que le salían lágrimas de felicidad

-como los llamaremos mi vida? – pregunta Shizuru

-pues yo ya tengo pensado pero no se si te gustaran?

-bueno señoras ya esta cocidos los puntos y esta todo limpio para pasarla a su habitación en breves le llevaran a sus bebes

en eso natsuki le acompaña a su mujer que a llevaron en la camilla para pasarla a la habitación donde descansara

-mi amor eres fuerte me siento orgullosa de ti me distes dos cachorritos hermosos

-gracias mi vida los 3 lo son todo para mi besando a su esposa

-te encuentras bien te duele aun?

-si un poco solo quiero descansar pero quiero ver a nuestros hijos

Cuando dos enfermeras entran a su habitación

-bueno estos dos angelitos quieren conocer a sus mamas

pasándole una y a otra mamá y luego se retiraron diciendo que ya le vistieron con la pañalera que trajo su esposa por suerte había dos ropitas de diferentes colores ya que natsuki no se decidía que ropa ponerle y si mancha y puso algunas ropitas de bebe

-son hermosos mis bebes – sonreía Shizuru quien cargaba al niño

-si mi amor, te fijastes sacaron nuestro color del cabello – acariciando la cabecita de su bebe – Shizuru asiente con la cabeza

-mi amor el nombre que le pondremos?

-pues yo tengo pensado en ponerle natsuru al niño que se parece a mi por el pelo y suki a la que se parece a ti, que piensas te gusta?

-me encanta

Cuando sus pequeños comienzan abrir los ojos sus madres se quedaron con la boca a abierta, tenían los ojos esmeraldas como el de natsuki sus dos pequeños

7 años después

-Princesa mi amorcito donde estas!? Ya mismo vienen tu mami y tu hermano princesa no harás que me regañe de nuevo tu madre por perderte

-Ara mi madre no se acuerda que le dije que iba a jugar en el jardín con Duran

-Eh a si, cierto me eh olvidado, bueno mi princesa vamos tu madre ya mismo viene anda cámbiate tenemos que ir a la casa de tu abuelo

-pero yo quiero jugar con duran aun – haciendo el mismo puchero de su amada

-cuando vengamos jugaras lo que tu quieres

-enserio – me miran con esos ojos ilusionados

-si pero sin hacer travesuras que por la culpa de alguien tu madre me regaño

-si, si me comportare mas

-esa es mi hija ve anda a cambiarte que yo estaré en el despacho hacer unos pendientes del trabajo

-si papi

En eso suki se fue a cambiar de ropa en su habitación mientras natsuki veía algunos papeles que tenía que organizar para la reunión de mañana con algunos socios ya que ella está encargada de ambas empresas funcionadas su esposa Shizuru se encarga de la casa con los niños no quiere que otra persona la cuide quiere hacerlo ella mismo aunque los niños ya tienen 7 años para ella son aún son sus bebes

-ya llegamos! – grita Shizuru cogiendo de la mano a su pequeño natsuru pero no recibe ninguna respuesta – que raro pensé que estaba aquí tu papi bueno mi hermoso anda a cambiarte para ir al cumpleaños de tu abuelito

-si mami! – y se fue corriendo a su habitación

En eso camina al despacho de natsuki ya que siempre se concentra en el trabajo no escucha el resto en eso abre la puerta silenciosamente y se alegro verla con la computadora y observando algunos papeles estaba tan concentrada que no noto mi presencia

-mi amor – poniéndose atrás pasando sus manos por el pecho abrazándola por detrás

-eh? Ya llegaron y natsuru?

-se fue a cambiarse – viendo como natsuki aun escribia en su computadora y solo hablaba monótonamente

-ah que bien y ya compraron el regalo para tu papá?

-si y mi natsuki deja eso un rato y mírame a mi – en eso Shizuru se sienta en las piernas de natsuki hacia adelante tiempos que no lo hacían por el trabajo llegaba cansada a la casa natsuki en eso pone su mano en la mejilla en la cara de natsuki le acaricia – Te Amo – en eso le besa apasionadamente a natsuki

-shiz.. – sorprendida

-shhh.. déjate llevar – y le siguió besando besando el cuello sabiendo que su esposa también es sensible ahí

-pero los niños la fiesta donde tu papá tenem… - cuando es interrumpida por un beso de Shizuru

-los niños se demoran lo sabes muy bien no se apuran sino les apuramos a cada rato, y tenemos tiempo para ir a donde mi padre

En eso natsuki ya no aguanto mas la necesitaba sentirla en eso sube sus manos por la falda corta que tenia su mujer encuentra esos glúteos tan blandos que la enloquecen los aprieta y Shizuru mueve su caderas acentando en la zona pélvica de natsuki cuando siente que ya esta mas que despierto en eso baja sus manos y afloja el cinturón abre el zipper del pantalón metiendo la mano en el bóxer del hueco de adelante para sacarlo en eso lo acaricia para ponerlo mas duro cuando siente que su esposa coje sus manos y la coloca en los hombros como señal que los quiere ahí en eso siente que la alza para estar mas cerca de ella en señal a eso abre mas las piernas natsuki hace a un lado el interior en introducirse dentro de Shizuru en eso botan un gemido de reprimido peor Shizuru hace sus movimientos de un lado a otro y de arriba y abajo y natsuki solo apretaba esas nalgas y le ayudaba en sus movimientos cuando ya no aguantaba mas quería empujar mas fuerte en eso la carga y la coloca en el escritorio de alfrente y la embiste mas rápido sintiendo que estaban por terminar en eso Shizuru le besa a natsuki y le besa apasionadamente cuando las dos terminan en el mismo orgasmo en eso natsuki aun estando adentro de ella besa a Shizuru en el cuello queriendo otro round pero Shizuru la detiene

-mi natsuki quiere mas ahh.. sonriéndole picaronamente

-tu me pusistes en este estado haste cargo

-entonces me hare cargo en la noche mi amor pero por ahora vamos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos que nuestras ropas quedaron todas arrugadas

-tienes razón creo que me voy a bañar con agua fría porque estoy aun.. – viendo hacia abajo y saliendo de su mujer

-Ara, mi natsuki le encendí demasiado – viendo el miembro de su esposa aun levantado en todo su esplendor sin ninguna muestra de cansancio

-tu sabes el efecto que tienes en mi

-y me alegro que aun tenga el toque en ti en todos estos años mi nat-su-ki

-lo tendrías toda la vida en mi, bueno si me baño con agua fría creo que se calmara

-yo me encargo eso en el baño vamos – besando a su esposa en la mejilla

En eso Shizuru jala a su esposa a su dormitorio para dirigirse al baño y bañarse y tener uno que otro rapidito hasta que estuvieran listas sus hijos aun ni se alistaban les ayudaron con el peinado natsuki le ayudo a natsuru y Shizuru a suki. En eso se fueron a la casa de a celebrar en la fiesta vieron que todos ya llegaron nao y su esposa pamela estaban en la misa principal sentadas en el jardín que pusieron luego les acompaño Shizuru y natsuki y los pequeños

-y hamura? – pregunta natsuki por su sobrina favorita

-ahí jugando con los hijos de mai y Mikoto que los están cuidando – en eso fija su mirada en el lugar donde estaban

-cachorros quieren ir a jugar con sus primos? – pregunta natsuki a sus hijos

-Siii! – contestan emocionados en eso se dirigen dónde estaban los otros dejando a sus mamas con sus tías en la mesa

-vayan si que le quieren mucho a su abuelito todos juegan con mi papá – Shizuru viendo linda escena

-mi amor yo mas diría que lo cojen a cargo jajaja.. – contesta natsuki riéndose

-natsuki! – le regaña shizuru

Y natsuki no dijo nada solo se siguió riendo junto a nao que le causo la misma risa

-creo que lo dice porque a ellas también los niños les cojen a cargo – dice pamela con la ceja alzada

-Que! No a mi me quieren – se defiende natsuki

-A mi también! – se defiende Nao

en eso Shizuru y pamela se miran y luego la miran a su esposas y se comienzan a reir

-Se acuerdan que les usaron como avionador mas de 1 hora – dice pamela

-tambien les usaron de caballito y después andaban con dolor de espalda toda la tarde – dice Shizuru mirando a su esposa

En eso natsuki y nao agachan la cabeza de la verdad que dicen sus esposas

-etto creo que voy a traer una bebida tengo sed – dice natsuki para zafársela

-si, si yo también – para liberarse ya que su esposa comenzó a reírse y a contar mas momentos divertidos junto a Shizuru avergonzado a las Kuga

En eso natsuki y nao se van alejándose de sus esposas de las burlas que les hacían para dirigirse a donde estaban las bebidas

-La vida de casados es difícil a veces eh? – dice natuki

-ni que lo digas, ah por cierto adivina! – pregunta nao

-hay araña si fuera adivina crees que estaría aquí! me pondría condón aunque amo a mis hijos pero ya pues que se puede hacer.. haber dime

-bueno pues seras tia de nuevo

-que! Jajajaja.. y a mi me decías antes protégete jajajaja.. – riéndose natsuki

-callate no sabes como es mi mujer cuando se le aleteran las hormonas en ese estado

-si me imagino mi mujer cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos daba miedo a veces pero ya aprendi la lección que con solo dos ya basta y sobra

-si me alegra tener otro hijo pero es que..

-es que, que?

-la que paga los platos rotos soy yo! En esos 9 meses son hermosos ver crecer a tu hijo ahí pero tu esposa a veces es tan argg.. que tierna y sexi y a veces es como que el Diablo reencarno en ella y sálvese quien pueda y tengo miedo y alegría a la vez

-te comprendo muy bien pero que se puede hacer todo por el amor a nuestra esposas y nuestros hijos

-si tienes razón

\- jajajajjaja.. lo que te va a pasar déjame que le cuenta a Shizuru – en natsuki se acerca con los refrescos y le brinda uno a su esposa y nao hace los mismo con su esposa – mi amor te cuento mi hermana va ser mamá de nuevo

-si ya lo se – sonriendo – cuando vino de visita a la casa con mi sobrina me conto

-si pero pobresita de nao, si yo sufri con tus cambios de humor drásticos

-ara, ara eso se ve complicado

-eh? Porque lo dices?

-Porque mi natsuki yo también estoy embarazada – en eso natsuki se quedó con los ojos abiertos y luego se acordó que últimamente no se protegían auch! Tremenda metida de pata en eso nao viendo la cara de natsuki se comenzó a reír a todo pulmón

-es una broma verdad? – preguntando con un sudor de la frente

-nop mi vida seremos mamas otra vez también

-jajajajjaja.. – se rie nao – la familia esta creciendo cada vez mas y mas me gusta eso – comenta alegre en eso nota esas palabras natsuki

-es verdad, gracias por ser la mejor esposa del universo – besando los labios a Shizuru comenta natsuki

-es verdad, eres la mejor esposa que pude conocer y amar y que me ame ser la madre de mis hijos – comenta nao y le da un beso en los labios

Esas palabras les hicieron sonrojar a sus esposas y sonríen en haberse enamorado y casado con la persona indicada en su vida

CONTINUARA..

Posdata puede que esta historia diga palabras mucho como mi vida mi amor, etc esq asi se ser con mi novia si a veces se me pega lo empalagoso diciendo eso peor cuando la veo enojada para que se relaje y salir huyendo jajaja.. U_U


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Las luces del sol entran al cuarto de una singular parejita, cuando una pequeña de 3 años se filtra en el cuarto de su madre intentando subir a la cama agarrándose fuerte de las sabanas para poder estar arriba con su madres

-Mami.. Mami.. – intentaba llamando para levantar a su madre para preguntar la ausencia de su otra mamá

-que pasa mi pequeña – levantándose de la cama ya que su pequeña le levanto

-y papi? – le gustaba decir mamá o papi

-mi pequeña, papi esta castigada

-Ota vez

-si otra vez mi pequeña – diciéndole tristemente dándole un besito de buenos días a su pequeña hija de 3 añitos

-mami hambe - sobándose la pancita

-hay mi pequeña ya les preparo el desayuno ve a levantar a tus hermanos – dándole un besito en la mejilla

-shi mami – le gusta levantar a su hermanos porque a ellos si puede saltarlos encima vuelta a sus mamas no

En eso su pequeña se va corriendo sonriendo sabiendo como le gusta levantar a sus hermanos era su forma de divertirse en las mañanas, en eso la pequeña se va deslizando por el cuarto de su hermano sin que se de cuenta y se sube a la cama y se pone a saltar alado de el

-nat..nat..! levata..levata..! – dando pequeños brincos y gritando para que se levante

-mm cuantas veces te lo eh dicho Sora no saltes en mi cama! – levantándose furioso en busca de su hermana cuando se da cuenta esta se estaba ya por la puerta

-mami dijo a hambe – sonriendo

-ash esta pequeña - levantándose para ir a desayunar pero antes ir a ver a su papá donde últimamente anda durmiendo

-en eso la pequeña iba a levantar a su hermana cuando iba a subirse a la cama alguien se levanta asustándola

-buuuu.. – levantándose rápido para asustar a su linda hermanita

-ahhh! – cayendo al piso de la impresión

-estas bien? Sora

-no

-no? Te lastimastes?

-no es justo con nat shi vale, tu no – haciendo pucheros

\- ajajaja.. eso es porque el es dormilon igual a nuestro padre

-shi jajaaj – entendiendo muy bien como son ese par

\- ven vamos a comer mami debe tener ya listo el desayuno

-hambe – sonriendo

En eso en el despacho de la casa en el sofá cama se encontraba una peli azul mas dormida que despierta cuando entra su pequeño hijo de 10 años a levantar a su papá que esta listo el desayuno

-Papá?

-Mmmm

-Papá?

-Mmmm

-Papá no hay mayonesa! – sabiendo su punto débil

-Que! – se levanta del susto

-jajajaa – nunca me canso de hacer eso

-que chistosito – dándose cuenta de la broma de su hijo – por esa broma ya no te llevare a la entrada VIP de la carrera de motos

-Que! Nooo! Vale – lamentándose de hacerle esa broma

-Quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor jajaja.. – saliendo del despacho haberle ganado a su hijo en la broma

-pero papá no es justo eh esperado mucho tiempo para ir allá y en la sala VIP donde esta toda la acción – alcanzando a su padre para convencerle

-y? – dándole cero importancia

-como que y! papá, sabes lo que estas diciendo yo no quiero perderme de ver eso en vivo

\- claro que no te lo perderas en vivo hijo mio – sonriéndole

-enserio, entonces si me perdonas por la broma

-quien dijo que te perdono lo de la broma te digo que si lo vas a ver en vivo porque lo transmiten en vivo en la FOX

-Que! Papá! Porfavor hago lo que sea pero ya bajale perdóname

-Mmm lo que sea dices? – haciéndose como que lo esta pensando

-si lo que sea, como convencer a mi madre que ya no este enojada contigo mira que te tiene casi una semana

-ella esta enojada por las puras, yo no hice nada – enojándose – y mejor ve a desayunar que tienes que ir a la escuela yo me voy a bañar

En eso se iba por subir las gradas cuando su pequeño le menciona algo que nunca se puso a pensar en eso

-Papá no te vas a divorciar de mamá verdad? – preguntando con miedo

-no te preocupes por cosas como esas – acercándose a su hijo y poner su mano en su cabecita como siempre lo hace con cariño – yo amo a tu madre – sonriéndole

En eso sube a las gradas para irse a su cuarto que solo entra para bañarse aunque viendo como va la situación creo que es mejor pasar mis cosas a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes porque el sofá se le hace ya un poco incómodo dormir, ya que la pereza y el cansancio lo evitaba solo para ir a ver a su esposa y dormir alado de ella pero últimamente ya nada va bien en su relación la desconfianza y los celos están rompiendo esta relación de años y una familia y es por eso que quiere evitar que no doy por vencida todo por un mal entendido

FlashBack

-porque tengo que ir a ver a la nueva socia y no vas tu también - hablando por teléfono

-porque estoy en el campo muy lejos de ahí y ya te dije no es culpa mía que la futura socia solo pueda reunirse ese dia y en ese lugar

-para el colmo tu si puedes relajarte menos yo

-es tu deber como dueña de las empresas que tienes que ir ya te lo eh dicho

-pero Nao yo también quiero vacaciones con mi familia

-ya ya – consolándola

\- ah por cierto ten cuidado con la socia es muy cariñosa con todos no lo malinterpretes su síguele el juego

-que! Noo sabes muy bien que no soy de esas personas que le siguen el juego de esa manera

-pero te toca por el bien de la empresa hasta luego cachorra

-Nao! – viendo que le colgó la llamada la muy desgraciada

En eso le entra una llamada la cual contesta sin prestar atención quien era pensando que era Nao

-No me cuelgues de esa manera!

-Ara? Mi natsuki..

-ahh Shizuru lo siento pensé que era esa desgraciada de Nao

-natsuki! – no le gusta que diga groserías

-pero mi amor..

-pero nada que tal que uno de estos días nuestros hijos digan eso ya hemos hablado de este tema

-si, si lose ya no va a ocurrir de nuevo haber dime para que me llamastes?

-Ara a mi natsuki piensa que solo le puedo llamar para pedirle algo? – en tono amenazador

-No? – le daba miedo decir que si

-Pues No!, solo quería saber como hoy te fuiste rápido si piensas hacer algo en la tarde?

\- lo siento mi vida pero estoy ocupada hoy si quieres salir, sale con tus amigas no hay problema

-Ara mi natsuki se olvida que d.. – iba a decir que dia es hoy pero la interrumpen

-Amor te dejo tengo que trabajar – viendo que la socia se acercaba a su mesa, en eso se levanta de donde estaba sentada

-hola mucho gusto Señorita Fujiwara

-el gusto es mio Natsuki Kuga cierto?

-esta en lo correcto estoy aquí para lo acordado

-si, si la firma para cerrar el trato pero no me hables de usted háblame de tu ya seremos socias

-entonces Sakura? – no estaba acostumbrada a decir por el nombre a personas que recién conoce

-si natsuki y cuéntame Nao ha hablado mucho de ti y de su familia

-eh? Nao enserio?

-si somos buenas amigas pero me dijo que no podía venir porque esta con su familia muy lejos

-si recién me comento porque si lo sabría antes le hubiera traido en helicóptero si fuera necesario

-jajajaja.. se te ah pegado lo de Nao cierto jaja

-Disculpe?

-pues como decirte ella decía lo mismo de ti por eso se llevan tan bien fufufu

-pueda que tenga razón – rascándose la nuca

-pues pidamos algo de comer hasta mientras leo el contrato de acuerdo?

-por supuesto no hay problema

En eso pasa media hora hasta que lee el contrato y firma y se dispone a comer y conversar en eso natsuki se da cuenta que la chica le gana por 2 años pero es muy hermosa también con el pelo negro y ojos azules y es de Kioto igual a su esposa con razón el singular acento y nao no mintió que era muy cariñosa

-Ara natsuki tiene un poco de comida por la boca – acercándose limpiando con una servilleta

-eh gracias – sonrojada

Cuando no sabe si el destino le gusta jugar con ella o que a veces tiene una suerte de perro que donaría a cualquiera que la quisiera pero en eso su esposa con una aura asesina se acerca a la mesa donde estaba seguramente pensando otra cosa que no es

-Ara se puede saber que pasa aquí? – viendo de la peor manera a esa chica peli negra

-shizuru qu..e haces aquí? – nerviosa

-pues eso te lo iba a preguntar a ti, te veo muy bien " tra-ba-jan-do"

-pues aunque no lo creas eso lo que estoy haciendo

-Ara, no sabia que trabajabas haciendo esto

-ya Shizuru deja que te explique..

-Ara tienes un acento similar al mio, pues porque no nos presentas Nat-su-ki – comunico la pelinegra cosa que hizo enojar a Shizuru por la confianza que se daban y esa forma de decir el nombre de su esposa solo ella podía hacerlo

-pues soy su ESPOSA! Y esta infiel es MI NAT-SU-KI! – cogiendo del brazo sacándola del restaurante antes de cometer un asesinato ahí mismo en eso se lleva a natsuki fuera de ahí dejando a una peli negra con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ara parece que esto será muy interesante

Cuando escucha

-Amor llegue tarde lo siento – recién llegando sin presenciar lo ocurrido hace un rato

-mi vida no hay problema ya acabamos de hacer el negocio ya podemos irnos con los bebes de vacaciones

-ya esperaban a su mami en la casa mi empresaria – dándole un beso en los labios

-y tu mi salvadora! – correspondiendo el beso

..

En otro lugar lejos del restaurant

-Shizuru ya te dije que no es lo que piensas

-y que es lo que no pienso según tu

-no se cómo eres tremendamente celosa y sacas conclusiones precipitadas rápidamente

-ara mi natsuki me esta diciendo loca?

-que yo no te eh dicho eso

-pues es lo que suena

-la verdad contigo no se puede en ese estado de celos-maniática mira solo estaba cerrando un contrato con una nueva socia para la empresa y el lugar de encuentro lo dijo ella ya que le quedaba mas cerca de donde estaba no es culpa mía Ok!

-por lo que veo con tus cierres de contratos les das mucha confianza, entonces desde ahora cuando cierres un contrato voy contigo ya que yo soy dueña de la otra empresa

-como quieras Shizuru, me voy a trabajar

-espera! – sosteniendo su brazo antes que se vaya

-ahora que pasa? – dándose la vuelta

-esto – en eso se abalanza sobre natsuki plantándole un beso en los labios

-Shizuru?

-Perdón, confio en ti pero no confio en el resto, tengo miedo

-miedo porque?

-miedo a perderte

-no me perderás, sabes porque?

-por nuestros hijos?

-porque te amo simplemente eso Te amo

-y yo a ti mi natsuki, lo siento por comportarme asi

-hay que mas da, la maldita araña se fue de vacaciones y yo trabajando como mula unas horas libres no hacen mal a nadie

-natsuki que hablamos de ese lenguaje! – pellizcándole en el brazo

-auch! Shizuru eso duele – quejándose

-para que aprendas a no decir esas palabras groseras

-ya ya es que es difícil no hacerlo yo te dije que no lo dire delante de nuestros hijos

-bueno te doy una advertencia Natsuki Kuga si nuestros hijos aprenden esas palabras te las veras conmigo – diciéndolo amenazadoramente

-eh? Y si lo aprenden en la escuela u otro lugar también va ser mi culpa

-de eso yo me encargo que no pase fufufu mis retoños no serán mal hablados como su padre a veces se le sale

-eh? No me quiero imaginar como será eso etto mejor me voy a trabajar

-pero pensé que tu tiempo libre lo pasarías conmigo

\- eh si mi vida pero tengo mucho trabajo

-ara?

-jajaja.. vamos mi vida era una broma ya sabes tu y mi familia están primero ante todo el trabajo puede esperar

-fufufu mi natsuki anda últimamente muy bromista

-ya deja tu mirada aterradora mi amor jeeje ven vamos este día es especial

-pero mi amor y los niños les deje solos en casa

-tranquila Suki sabe cuidarlos

-pero?

-pero nada – atrayéndola hacia ella – acaso mi princesa se olvidó que día es hoy?

-ara mi natsuki no lo olvido

-porque lo olvidaría hoy es el dia donde veras a tu esposa lucirse

-Ara?

-ven vamos que estoy yendo atrasada

-Ara..

Sin mas natsuki se la lleva al lugar concurrido de la ciudad donde esta la pista de motocicleta mas grande y shizuru no lo podía creer Natsuki su esposa olvido su aniversario pero ella no le va decir nada hasta llegar a la casa se las va cobrar bien bonito para que lo piense bien antes de olvidar una fecha especial entre ellas

-vaya Kuga llegas temprano como siempre – una persona de su equipo que se le abalanza a darle un abrazo

-ya sabes hoy es la semifinal, que no voy a estar alegre Akane – sonriéndole

-Ara porque no nos presentas Nat-su-ki – que son estas confianzas

-etto cierto mira akane te presento a Shizuru mi esposa – nerviosa esa voz es que esta celosa shizuru

-mucho gusto señorita Shizuru de Kuga, es un honor conocerla su esposa habla mucho de ustedes

-el gusto también es mio aunque no tanto ya que mi esposa no me cuenta tanto y de que semifinal están hablando?

-ahh etto? – nerviosa su esposa no sabia solo sus hijos – te acuerdas que te dije que hoy tu esposa se va a lucir

-Ara, mi esposa creo que tiene prohibido andar en esto de carreras si no me equivoco

-Bueno pues..

-Natsuki me haz ocultado esto cuanto tiempo! – enojada

-pues como 1 mes por ahí jeje - rascándose la nuca

-Ara creo que alguien necesita un castigo

-Eh!? – natsuki asustada – Shizuru no es para tanto no lo crees, solo no te eh mencionado esto pero no te eh mentido en nada.. – cuando escucha la llamada

-en 5 minutos comienza la carrera prepárensen! Los corredores

-ya vengo me tengo que alistar, Karen ya esta lista mi Ducati

-claro que si

-ok no demoro, Shizuru luego hablamos siéntate ahí – indicándole un puesto alado de su equipo – voy a cambiarme

-Ara.. se salvó por la campana pero de esta no te salvas Natsuki Kuga – pensando

En eso natsuki sale cambiada con el traje de motocicleta muy ajustado a su cuerpo con el pelo recogido cosa que no le gusto a Shizuru porque cuando ella salió muchas chicas se le quedaban mirando algo es suyo por ley en eso natsuki se prepara para la carrera, Shizuru sabia el amor que tenia por las carreras de moto y la historia que tiene ella con ese deporte pero por miedo a que le pase algo le insistió tanto que desista de ese deporte peligroso pero parece que no funciono mucho ahora estaba mas que enojada de por si se olvida nuestro aniversario y la promesa que me hizo de no andar mas en motos de carreras

Pero se asombra a ver que natsuki es veloz en la pista va avanzando mas que los demás nunca la había visto asi simplemente se veía increíble pero a la vez tenía miedo que le pase algo después que todo esto acabe hay un sofá en la sala esperando por natsuki a la hora de dormir

-Vaya increíble en primer Lugar el Rayo azul, Segundo lugar la furia roja, y tercer y y ultimo lugar floreta señores y señores el otro mes será el final de la carrera entre estos geniales corredores – anunciaba el orador de la pista

En eso cada personaje de su equipo va ayudando a sus motociclistas cuando bajan de sus motos todos abrazan festejan que pasaron a la final en eso natsuki se baja y se dirige donde shizuru donde estaba entre enojada, orgullosa, feliz, asombrada tenia unos sentimientos revueltos

-y no me vas a decir nada shizuru? – sonriéndole nerviosamente a su esposa

Justo cuando iba a contestarle alguien la interrumpe

-Natsuki cariñoooo! – se le abalanza donde natsuki, donde quedo una shizuru petrificada de los que pasaba delante de sus ojos y una natsuki asustada…

…

CONTINUARA

Bueno en si perdonen el retraso pero si quería continuarla pero con tantas cosas en la vida me eh retrasado mucho tiempo lose solo por una persona ShizuruNatsuki2016 la continúe y tenia que leer mas o menos como la deje la otra vez y veía una serie de faltas ortográficas y me acordaba que yo la escribia ya con un ojo dormido y otro abierto jajjaa.. porque eran tipo las 3 de la madrugada y escribía me venia la inspiración pero en la tarde estaba ocupada estudio etc y solo podía en la noche

Por cierto el flashback será de dos parte la primera será publicado la segunda ya la publicare pronto estará entretenido jeje


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-Ara?

-natsuki quien es esa a quien te acercabas? – la desconocida preguntaba a natsuki

-…. – pero no tuvo respuesta de natsuki

-Soy su esposa! Tu quien eres – enojada

-eso es imposible ella no esta casada verdad mi natsuki? – mirando a su ídola – yo soy su mayor Fan

-ya niña déjame respirar cuantas veces te lo eh dicho yo no se quien te dejo entrar

-tengo mis métodos – sonriéndole

-buen como sea déjame decirte que "esa" que dijisteis es mi esposa y no sabias porque es mi vida privada y no tengo que comentarle al público en general lo mío – cuando iba a ver a Shizuru esta ya no estaba se estaba retirando lejos de ahí donde patitas para que tengo si mi vida se me esta yendo – espera! Shizuru, espera! – corriendo tras de ella

-que quieres que espere para ver cómo te come viva esa chica

-pero amor déjame explicarte ella es una fan solo eso

-ah solo "eso" que te abraza y te llama por su nombre muy confiadamente, pero para esto si tienes cabeza

-de que hablas me abrazo de sorpresa ella esa media loca le tenia prohibido la entrada aquí pero no se como entro

-ya no se que pensar natsuki..

-no tienes que pensar mucho cosas que no valen la pena solo nuestra familia es lo importante

-es verdad nuestros hijos, porque natsuki escúchame bien

-si?

-si me engañas te la corto escuchasteis – mirándola fijamente a los ojos dándose la vuelta yendo para coger taxi cosa que le causo un frio por la espalda a natsuki al oír decir eso

-bromeas verdad? – del miedo de perder a su amigo de infancia – y a donde crees que vas espérame y nos vamos déjame cambiarme

-Ara mi natsuki piensa que bromeo – alzándole una ceja – voy a la casa donde están mis hijos

En eso subió al taxi dejando a una natsuki con un miedo que no pensó tener y corriendo fue a ver sus cosas para cambiarse eh ir atrás de su esposa, pero en el transcurso llega a su casa

-Papá – saluda los pequeños mellizos abrazándole

-que paso? Ganastes – pregunta la pequeña suki

-claro que si papá dijo que iba a ganar verdad papá – pregunta el pequeño natsuru

-claro que si mis cachorros –sobándole las cabecita como siempre lo hace – y su madre?

-esta en la cocina, papi a mami no parece gustarle el regalos sorpresa de su aniversario porque anda como triste y enojada

-ya me imagino pero no pude darle porque hubo unos contratiempos ustedes tranquilos mis cachorros y sora donde esta?

-esta viendo sus dibujos animados en la sala

-vayan a ver dibujos animados pequeños en el cuarto de entretenimiento pueden jugar lo que quieran pero no bajen voy hablar con su madre

-puedo usar tu play station papi? – preguntando feliz de la vida

-pero ni se te ocurra dañar el CD que esta adentro tengo guardada la partida ok

-ok papi no bajamos igual allá tenemos de todo – comentaron los mellizos al unísono

En eso los pequeños suben con su hermanita feliz por poder jugar con sus hermanos, mientras natsuki se dirige donde esta Shizuru la ve que esta cortando unas frutas en eso se acerca silenciosamente y le abraza por la espalda desde la cintura

-no me dejasteis decirte feliz aniversario shi-zu-ru – dándole un beso en el cuello

-Ara mi natsuki, acaso los niños te hicieron acuerdo de nuestro aniversario?

-porque me olvidaría el aniversario cuando me case con la mujer mas hermosa que es dueña de mi vida? – dándole la vuelta para tenerla al frente y verla a los ojos

-que linda mi natsuki pero crees que aun asi se me pasara el enojo?

-no?

-pues no?

-vale negociar eso?

-creo que no

-que tal si me perdonas – dándole un beso en la frente – porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti – besando el cuello y poniendo una mano para sostenerla el cuello del otro lado – y no me interesa ninguna chica que no seas tu – besándola en la boca, dándole besitos tiernos y castos – eres la única para mi – te amo

-yo también te amo – recibiendo los besos rodeándole por el cuello

-esa es mi princesa– en eso la levanta sosteniéndola por la cintura y la sienta en el mesón de la cocina abriéndole las piernas para ponerse entre ellas

-espera! Los niños – asustada que le vea en tan comprometedora escena

-estan en el cuarto de entretenimiento – subiendo sus manos por las piernas – asi que esta vez no puedes ponerme pretextos

-pretextos!? mi natsuki si mas no me olvido la que llegaba cansada del trabajo y de sus carreras secretas eras Tu!

-eh? – dándose cuenta que metió la pata bien al fondo

-asi que mi natsuki si mas no me olvido también estas castigada – bajándose del mesón

-eh hablas enserio?

-tu crees que ando para hacer bromas ahora

-es que es injusto solo te lo oculte porque no pensé llegar a las finales ya que años que no hago carreras de motos

-bueno eso lo hubieras pensado antes nos prometimos no mentirnos

-pero en realidad no te menti, solo te oculte una verdad

-Ara sabes que hoy duermes en sofá otra vez

-que!? No vale es injusto – haciendo pucheros – la otra vez duro una semana hasta que me perdones yo no tengo la culpa que la secretaria se vista tan seductoramente con esa mini falda pero ella ni otra tiene esas piernas tuyas que me vuelve loca

-igualmente de esta no te salvas ni aunque pongas ese puchero

-es injusto – haciendo un puchero mas tierno que sabe caer su esposa siempre ese aprendieron sus hijos – y hoy quería festejar a lo bonito por nuestro aniversario y aunque te diga te amo mil veces no piensas que lo hago y te voy haciendo con cualquier chica que se me chuce por el camino, Sabes que! Esta vez yo estoy enojada ya me tienes arta! Con tus celos mejor me voy.. – saliendo de la cocina

-nat.. – no pudo continuar ni retenerla porque tiene toda la razón sus celos con el tiempo fueron creciendo, yendo como subia para ir a la habitación que compartían ambas, en eso se queda en la cocina a llorar por tener la culpa esta fallando su matrimonio – cuando escucha que la puerta principal se cierra la de la mansión y ve que nadie entro pero se fija por la ventana que natsuki se esta yendo, en eso su corazón se rompió le esta dejando, eso no podía permitirlo en eso corre a la puerta principal y le grita

-Natsuki espera! No te vayas… - pero ya era muy tarde su esposa ya se adelanto con el carro a máxima velocidad en eso entra a la mansión y se pone a llorar recostándose en la puerta, pero se llmpia las lagrimas al ver a sus hijos bajar por las gradas

-Mami que paso? Porque lloras te sientes mal? – pregunta suki

-si mamá estas bien? – pregunta natsuru

-no llore mamá – la pequeña sora

-no pasa nada mis tesoros – intentando sonreir – solo me entro una basurita en los ojos que me hizo llorar – que hacen aca abajo yo pensé que estaban en el cuarto de entretenimiento jugando? – cambiando de tema

-es que papá dijo que bajemos a merendar y se despidió de nosotros porque tenia que hacer muchas cosas en la oficina – dijo saki

-si mami, dijo que había también postre – dijo natsuru con ilusión

-hambe – la pequeña sora

-pues vamos a comer aunque esperen un poco mas que falta unas cosas que acabar para que este listo – yendo a la cocina pensando donde se fue natsuki, esta es la primera vez que natsuki se enoja de esa manera nunca se enojaba conmigo peor de esa manera

….

En otro lugar una natsuki entraba a un bar quería tomar un poco para relajarse pasa el tiempo y natsuki hablaba con el cantinero del bar de sus problemas

-y hip.. dime que harías tu shi te pachara algo de esto? – preguntaba natsuki al cantinero estaba tan borracha

-pues la verdad yo hace rato ya me hubiera separado los celos son lindos en medidas bajas jajaja pero aun la amas?

-La amo, pero a veces es tan.. Celopata

-y porque no te divorcias?

-porque esa mujer me tiene de cabeza por ella hip, y no puedo ni pensharlo esho.. – cuando es interrumpida

-Natsuki cariño – abrazándola por la espalda dándole un beso en el cuello cosa que hizo asustar a natsuki

-hey tu! Ten cuidado niña ni se te ocurra acercarte de mi otra vez – enojada parándose de la barra del bar se le fue toda la borrachera

-lo siento mi natsuki – es que ando media triste porque no sabía que tenías esposa

-si gracias a ti mi esposa está enojada conmigo porque piensa cosas que no tiene nada que ver hip

-es que me emocione cuando te vi, ya tiempo no te veo si estas tristes yo te puedo consolar mejor que tu esposa – acercándosele colgándose de su cuello – y darte el amor que ella no te da – besándole en los labios

En eso natsuki la coge de los hombros – ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo entendiste – con voz de ultra tumba

-pero porque me rechazas soy bonita lo que toda persona quisiera tener cerca – quejándose

-no todos yo no soy igual a todos y amo a mi esposa Ok!

…..

En otro lugar una Shizuru estaba en el cuarto esperando a natsuki, cuando se acuesta en la cama para estar más cómoda que esperarle en el mueble es cansado pero siente algo en su almohada era una cajita que al abrirla había una nota "Feliz aniversario mi princesa" en eso se le sale unas lágrimas de culpa sería un bonita aniversario sino fuera por sus celos que explotaron de nuevo en eso ve el regalo era una hermosa cadena con un rubí y unos aretes de rubís para hacer juego en eso aprieta el regalo a su pecho susurrando – natsuki donde estás? – viendo la hora que marcaba 3 am, en eso escucha una bulla en la sala y se prepara a salir cuando ve a su esposa entrando al despacho tambaleándose pensando que cuanto habrá tomado cuando se decide en bajar a ver si esta bien

-Natsuki que hora son estas de llegar - aferrándose de un brazo

-shiilencioo los niños te pueden oir hip – haciendo silencio con la mano

-estas muy borracha natsuki, tu no tomas asi – sorprendida de lo que ve

-sshi..shii lo que sea déjame hip dormir – acostándose en el sofá de su despacho

En eso Shizuru se acerca de ella cuando ve la cara dormida de natsuki cuando ve en el cuello tenia un pintalabios de una mujer ella no se lo hizo y huele a trago y a un perfume que no es el de ellas, no podía creerlo era mi mente que jugaba conmigo de nuevo o es que su esposa su natsuki le fue infiel se fue acostar con alguien no lo podía creer en eso cae de rodillas y llora en silencio, claro que se buscaría otra mujer si ella es madre de 3 hijos ya no tiene el físico de cuando era joven y se ha hecho toda una ama de casa sin casi vida social claro que sale con sus amigas etc pero con las responsabilidades no tiene tiempo a como era joven y bella, pero su esposa mejoro con el paso del tiempo crecio un poco mas su voz como el de ella fue un poco cambiando se ve mas desafiante y hermosa a la vez quien no quisiera estar con ella

-que pasha – pregunta natsuki que no podía dormir por lloriqueos

-nada – le dice desafiante

-y porque lloras – abriendo un poco mas los ojos

-por nada, pero ya lo sabrás – en eso se levanta va a su cuarto preparándose para otro dia

-eh – una confundida natsuki pero cae dormida del cansancio y tremenda borrachera

…

Al dia siguiente natsuki se levanta con una resaca horrible en eso se dirige al baño que tiene el despacho y se mira al espejo tiene una cara como que no hubiera dormido días, en eso se moja la cara para levantarse por completo y dejar toda pereza atrás ya que tiene un trabajo que cumplir en eso se fija que tiene una mancha de pintalabios en el cuello de su camisa y se acerca para ver bien y si era una mancha de pintalabios

-Mierda! Que paso anoche – recordando que hizo anoche, en eso recuerda que esa niña la encontró en el bar y se le ataco por sorpresa – mierda esa niña se pasa, si sigue así tendré que poner una boleta de alejamiento – mejor me quito esto antes que vea Shizuru y empeore la situación más de lo que esta, en eso se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse eh irse a la empresa allá desayunara esta llegando tarde, pero no ve a ninguno de sus hijos seguro ya se fueron a la escuela y su mas pequeña esta en el pre-jardín y ni ah Shizuru le ve seguro debe estar en su jardín de flores, en eso se baña y se cambia rápidamente y baja para irse a la empresa pero alguien la llama

-Ara buenos días Natsuki – viendo como se estaba yendo

-Eh? – en eso dirige su mirada atrás y ve a su esposa atrás de ella – hola mi amor, buenos días – pensando que raro no estaba enojada ni me dirige la palabra cuando esta enojada?

-para el trabajo? – desde hoy dirijo mi plan

-eh? Si y estoy atrasada asi que me voy nos vemos – saliendo apresurada

-Ara mi natsuki te acompaño – sonriendo

-eh? Como asi

\- acaso no puedo? Tienes algo que ocultar? – viéndole con ojos de daga

-no claro, es que tu no vas si no es por visitarme a veces

-vamos que se nos hace tarde – cambiando de tema

-Ok

En eso se dirigen a la oficina de natsuki y Shizuru ve que cambio de secretaria ya que la otra era muy resbalosa pero esta también es joven ojala no se le pase de resbalosa también acaso ya no hay secretarias viejitas hoy en dia?

-bueno ya conoces mi oficina, siéntate haz lo que quieras

-claro que eso hare mi Nat-su-ki! – girándose saliendo de la oficina para dejar a una natsuki con cara de que porque tengo un mal presentimiento

En eso Shizuru sale y busca a la secretaria para que le ayude en algunas cositas

-hola mucho gusto señorita puede ayudarme en unas cositas sencillas

-si Claro señora de Kuga

-bueno pues anote – en eso ve que la secretaria se alista para anotar lo que desea la esposa de su jefa y dueña también de la empresa – haber quiero que den comprando un escritorio igual al de mi esposa, una computadora Hp unas tres sillas de ruedas cómodas como el de mi esposa y que manden hacer en la puerta de la oficina una insignia como el de mi esposa que diga, Shizuru Fujino Presidente y la colocan alado de la insignia de mi esposa con el mismo material, ara haber si no me olvido también un Té verde también ese le espero ya en la oficina gracias alguna duda de lo que mencione?

-su esposa esta de acuerdo con todo esto? – preguntando con miedo

-claro que lo esta porque no lo estaría? – Sonriendo – las cosas las quiero menos de una hora ya instalándose en la oficina de mi esposa entendiste asi que hasta mientras espero mi te hasta luego

-si señora –apurándose haciendo llamadas de aquí y allá que tengan el mejor servicio de entrega en eso le dice a sus asistente que le lleve el té a la esposa de su jefa rápido que ella está viendo cómo conseguir rápido lo que pidió antes que pierda su trabajo

….

En eso Shizuru esta en la oficina esperando tranquilamente su té y todo lo que pidió cuando ve que la puerta se abre y entra una chica que no conoce pero trae su té

-Ara y tu jovencita quien eres

-Soy asistente de la secretaria – dejando el té en la mesita

-puedes retirarte – sonriéndole

En eso ve que se va la secretaria y dirige su mirada en natsuki que esta concentrada leyendo algunos papeles

-ara muchos asistentes necesitas

-te informo que tengo que manejar dos empresas aunque este funcionadas es mucho trabajo hasta para la secretaria

-lose por eso estoy aquí – sonriendo

-eh? – alzando la vista a su esposa

-ya lo sabrás – tomando un sorbo de té

En eso abren la puerta y entran los trabajadores con las cosas que pidió Shizuru

-Pasen chicos haber primero el escritorio lo quiero alado izquierdo de mi esposa – señalando el lugar

-qué es esto Shizuru!? Que es este desorden en mi oficina? – una enojada natsuki

-pues como ves mi vida ya no es tu oficina es nuestra oficina - responde Shizuru aun dirigiendo las cosas donde quiere que vaya las cosas

-si querías una oficina te la podía dar pero tenias que coger la mía?

-Ara mi natsuki no me quiere cerca en la oficina – alzando una ceja

-la otra oficina esta a unos pasos de aquí esa es tuya si quieres estar aquí, así que llévense estas cosas de mi oficina a la oficina de ella entendieron – diciendo a los trabajadores

-no yo quiero estar aquí – se defendió Shizuru

-bueno si quieres estar aquí no hay problema – saliendo del lugar – yo me voy a la otra oficina

-tu no sales de aquí y ustedes – mirando a los trabajadores – no eh dicho que paren sigan con lo que dije sin interrupciones

-Desde cuando quieres ya administrar la empresa? – pregunta natsuki – no era que nuestros hijos querías cuidarlos

-claro que lo hare, pero que yo sepa ellos están en la escuela y ya es tiempo de ayudar a mi esposa en el trabajo

-bueno haz lo que quieras pero tenias que coger mi oficina?

-yo no eh cogido tu oficina, solo vine hacer compañía a mi esposa en su oficina y es mejor para que me actualices los movimientos de la empresa si mi Nat-su-ki – poniendo la carita que siempre convence a su esposa si quiere que su plan funcione necesita estar al tanto de todo y cerca de ella

-haz lo que quieras – sentándose en el sillón hasta ver como modifican la nueva oficina

-Fin del flash back-

Pensando mejor le digo a Karen que pase mis cosas a la habitación de invitados hacerlo, no tengo tiempo, saliendo de la ducha y se dirige a desayunar con sus hijos que con tantas cosas se olvido que sus hijos hoy no tenían clases dia Feriado, en eso entre al comedor y ve a su familia desayunando y su mesa lista para comer aunque Shizuru este enojada siempre me tiene listo mi comida como no amar a esa mujer

-buenos días familia – saluda natsuki

-buenos días – saludan todos la pequeña solo sonríe

-hoy es feria cachorros porque no vamos a un paseo por ahí

-sii – emocionados

-que bueno que mi familia quiera salir en familia – interrumpe Shizuru – porque hoy hay una ceremonia de té de mis estudiantes y quiero que mi familia asista

-ehhhh! – todos asustados a ninguno les gusta ir a esos lugares

-Ara? – desconcertada una Shizuru

-ah Shizuru ahora que me acuerdo tengo un negocio que atender así que no puedo ir pero puedes llevarte a los cachorros – lo siento hijos pero yo amo mis pies sin calambres

-que raro mi natsuki, que yo sepa estaba todo bien en la empresa sin ningún pendiente para hoy yo me encargue personalmente de eso – tomando su te tranquilamente ya conoce las mañas de su esposa

-Mier… - iba a decir mierda! Pero su esposa vio claramente esa intención que la fulmino con la mirada con eso basto y sobro para no terminar esa linda palabra que a veces no sirve como medio de desahogo

-mier..? que es papi? – una suki por querer nuevas palabras

-miércoles.. Hija mía iba a decir miércoles – su esposa la fulminaba con la mirada no sabía donde esconderse

-bueno mis pequeños cámbiense que más tarde salimos Karen ya tiene preparados los kimonos para ustedes mis tesoros

-si cachorros vayan con su mami, que papi va a cuidar la empresa – mi última forma de escaparme de ese infierno Shizuru sabe muy bien que odio esas ceremonias pero cuando está enojada conmigo tiene amnesia de todo lo que sabe

-Tranquila mi natsuki que ya me encargue de eso también hoy es día familiar y mis tesoros quieren a su papi a su lado cierto mis pequeños – mirando a sus ojos

-sii - de esta no te salvas padre querido te hundes con nosotros para eso está la familia

-ah bueno que pena iria pero no tengo kimono – gracias a Dios algo me salva de no dejarme comprar eso de Shizuru

-mi amor puedes ir con el traje o con el kimono que te compre ayer

-Eh? – esta mujer cuando se lo propone tapa todos los agujeros para no salirme con las mías

En eso acaban de desayunar y Shizuru se fue a cambiar y alistarse y los pequeños ya sabían ponerse ese traje ceremonial ya que acompañaban a su madre algunas veces pero odiaban ir pero su mamá era feliz cuando iban ellos asi que no podían negarse pero sora era muy pequeña y le ayudaba Karen y Shizuru le daba un retoque a cada uno de sus hijos para que estuvieran perfectos

-y su padre? – pregunta Shizuru que no la ve ya todos están listos menos ella

-seguramente debe estar llorando por la emoción de ir – dijo irónicamente natsuru

-Ara? – ese sarcasmo lo noto muy bien

-ya llegue – en eso se asoma una natsuki con un kimono de hombre le gusta ese porque es mas suelto con el cabello recogido

-ara papá te ves muy bien en eso – suki

-si padre casi ni te reconocí – natsuru

-papi – decía la pequeña sora alzando sus manos para que la cargue

-ven mi pequeña que tu si sabes que yo soy siempre elegante cuando me dispongo cierto? – cargando a su pequeña hija mirándole a los ojos para que le apoye haciendo su pucherito

-shi papi lindo – dice la pequeña

-ven – mirando a los otros tres desconfiados

En eso se rien y natsuki bota un gruñido y se rien mas y se dirigen al carro para salir a la famosa ceremonia de te

..

Al llegar ahí natsuki no podía no mirar algo normal ahí todo era elegante y todos tenían su kimono por suerte que se puso el kimono porque si no sería la única des incluida de ahí y solo lo eligió para que su esposa se ponga feliz, cuando llegaron todos nos saludan mas a Shizuru por ser una de las jefas y encargada de ese lugar en eso todos entramos y vemos a full estudiantes dentro en es todos nos ponemos a sentarnos al estilo seiza en nuestros lugares mi familia nos ubicamos cerca de Shizuru mientras vemos como prepara el té y todas sus alumnas hacen lo mismo que ella pero esto esta tan lento que ya no aguanto el dolor de mis pies y veo que a mis hijos también le pasa lo mismo esto sinceramente es un Suplicio es el peor castigo que me pueden hacer y las otras personas parecen que ni les afecta ni nada como a mi esposa cuando acaban todo esto hay una fiesta pero es mas para hablar de negocios etc pero ya quiero que acabe esto ya siento mis piernas bien acalambradas no se si podre levantarme cuando escucha la campanita eso quiere decir que el té ya esta acabado y todos nos preparan un poco de ese té pero es delicioso mi esposa hace buenos tés cuando acaba todos se retiran al jardín y yo me dispongo a levantarme pero mis piernas me traicionan y me tambaleo y caigo al piso de nuevo en eso mis hijos y Shizuru se preocupan

-Papá estas bien? – los mellizos

-natsuki! – una Shizuru preocupada

-si estoy bien jeje.. solo que tengo los pies bien acalambrados eso es todo – levantándose – ven ya estoy mejor

-Kanina amor…

-vamos caminando a fuera al jardín donde estaban los demás la bella encargada tiene que estar presente verdad? – sonriéndole a su esposa y cojiendo su mano para dirigirse a fuera con una sonrojada Shizuru y una sonrisa en la cara

En eso salen y van saludando cuando un señor interrumpe el caminado de la familia Kuga

-Pero que es lo que tenemos aquí Shizuru y su hermosa familia – un joven de 27años joven y alto tiene casi la misma altura que natsuki solo que un poquito mas

-Arigato Joven Baek Seung Jo

-claro que sus hijos heredaron su belleza sin duda alguna – coqueteando a Shizuru

-fufufu enserio lo cree

\- claro si es una hermosa mujer a pesar de ser madre de 3 hijos sigue tan bella como antes – sosteniendo la mano de Shizuru y plantar un beso en ella cosa que enfurecio a natsuki

En eso natsuki agarra a Shizuru por la cintura y la acerca a ella alejando su mano de el – claro que es hermosa mi esposa y es totalmente mía asi que si nos disculpa nos retiramos a saludar al resto de los invitados – intento hablar de la manera mas correcta ya que esta en un lugar que Shizuru esta a cargo y no quiere hacer un pleito ahí porque casi le mata al sujeto por atreverse a besar la mano de su shizuru

-Ara mi natsuki piensa que soy hermosa – sonriendo

-y cuando de te eh mentido siempre lo eh dicho – sonriéndole – pero tienes prohibido tener esos tipos de acercamientos con otros asi Ok – cree que ella es la única celosa pues no

-Ara? Eso creo que no va solo para mi y escucha tus propias palabras – claro ella si puede hacer de las suyas a mi que ni me toquen pero estoy feliz que piense que aun soy hermosa para ella pero en una parte me gusta que sea tan protectora

-De que hablas.. – cuando es interrumpida por sus pequeños

-Mami y papi podemos jugar con los otros niños de alla – preguntando lo gemelos

\- claro mis cachorros pero cuiden a su hermanita ok! – dice natsuki

En eso natsuki iba a continuar con la practica con su esposa cuando otra vez la interrumpe que acaso últimamente todo el mundo me interrumpe

-Señora Fujino necesitamos su presencia la presidenta ha llegado

-ara que inusual que haya llegado tan temprano –ironizando – luego nos vemos mi natsuki compórtate bien – despidiéndose

-como si no supiera comportarme para que me lo hagas acuerdo – diciendo al viento porque Shizuru ya se estaba yendo en eso para perder el tiempo coge un champan y se va a ver a sus hijos si estaban bien y los ve jugando con los otros niños tranquilamente en eso se aleja a un lugar bonito que vi por el horizonte es un gran árbol de cerezo pero al acercarse para todo ese lugar era tan hermoso y tranquilo que se queda admirando el lugar un tiempo pero no se fijó que alguien la seguía donde iba

-Natsuki mi vida que haces aquí? esto debe ser el destino – sonriente

En eso natsuki se tensiona al escuchar esa voz la voz de esa loca – tu qué haces aquí – diciéndole indiferente

-mis padres me trajeron – recién llego con mi tía es la Directora de aquí – y te reconocí a lo lejos y te seguí mi vida

-ya te eh dicho que no me digas mi vida no soy nada de eso ya me tienes cansada – una arta natsuki sobándose las sienes

-pero para mí eres mi número uno, en el bar te lo deje claro

-yo también te lo deje a claro tengo una esposa

-pero yo no soy celosa –acercándose a ella

-mi esposa si y la amo y si quieres estar sana y salva vete y no me jodas la vida que te juro que te pongo una boleta de alejamiento

-eso no será un impedimento para mi – acercándose mas pero natsuki la detiene por los hombros

-que no entiendes nunca le seré infiel a mi esposa! – alzándole la voz para que entienda o le falla el oído

-Ara? – se escucha esa voz muy conocida por natsuki a su espalda - esta niña no entiende lo que quiere decir propiedad privada – mirándola fieramente a la chica que se asustó con esa mirada que le brindaron

-Shizuru no es lo que piensas – oh no otra vez otro mal entendido Diosito si que la quiere un montón que le trae esa suerte de perro

-mi natsuki no tiene por qué preocuparse la que se tiene que preocupar es esta niña que me quiere quitar algo que es mío por derecho y ley y eso no lo voy a permitir – mirando fijamente a la chica – si amas tu vida te advierto no me gusta advertir más de una vez, que en tu vida te acerques a mi esposa o me olvido que soy una dama de sociedad y mi toda mi ira acumulada va contra ti

-no te tengo miedo lo que quiero lo obtengo – dice la chica

-ara, te lo advertí – en eso shizuru se le iba a balancearse sobre la chica para liberar la ira que tenia dentro pero es detenida por unas manos que la sostuvo con delicadeza pero firmemente

-Shizuru tranquila – sosteniéndola

-suéltame mi natsuki esta resbalosa le tengo que enseñar modales – intentando soltarse pero natsuki le abrazaba fuertemente

-que es esta bulla – habla la directora del lugar viendo que había problemas

-presidenta? – una Shizuru sorprendida

-tia? Que haces aquí – pregunta la manzana de la discordia

-eso quiero saber que pasa aquí que este griterío Akane

-pues parece que esta señora no sabe modales – indicando a shizuru

-no creo eso Akane discúlpate ahora mismo estamos hablando de la señorita Fujino de Kuga es la dama de en jefa de las ceremonias y tiene muy buena reputación de años – le recta su tia al no creer lo que escucha

-pero tia ella me quiere pegar

-es eso cierto shizuru?

-ara eso no es cierto directora yo no la quiero pegar solo la quiero descuartizar nada mas – sonriendo sádicamente

-y porque es eso? – sorprendida nunca ah visto a la gran Fujino

-porque se le quiere meter por los ojos a mi esposa y le quiero enseñar a ser unos modales a mi manera a ser una dama no una resbalosa

-como no entiendo akane que pasa aquí – viendo a su sobrina – porque la señorita Fujino se refiere asi de esa manera de ti responde – enojada

-es que tia, Natsuki me gusta un montón y no quería pelear por su amor – defendiéndose

-pero que tienes en la cabeza ella esta casada! – gritándole – nos vamos en este instante – mirándole fijamente para luego mirar a la pareja – lo siento por este inconveniente nunca les molestara mil disculpas - agachando la cabeza jalando a su sobrina fuera de ese lugar tiene que entender que eso no es amor es una ilusión y no tiene que meterse en una relación de dos que eso no es de una Dama que se hace respetar

En eso se quedan ellas viendo cómo se alejan

-creo que es mejor ir a ver a los cachorros – comenta natsuki

-natsuki? – una temerosa Shizuru

-si?

-lo siento yo pensé que me engañabas con ella, pero escuche todo atrás del árbol que no me engañaste y nunca lo harías perdóname por desconfiar de ti últimamente

-tranquila Shizuru ven – en eso la atrae hacia ella y le abraza – solo contigo puedo ser así, porque eres la única que esta en mi corazón tu y mis cachorros – besándola en los labios un tierno beso más transmitirle sus sentimientos

-enserio no sé que haría sin ti, te amo – correspondiendo el beso

\- y yo a ti – siguiendo el beso hasta quedarse sin aliento – pero estas castigada Shizuru de Kuga - sonriéndole

-ara?

-acaso pensasteis que la única que puede ponerle castigo a alguien eras tu – besándole la frente

-ara

-hay mi vida lo que te espera en casa me alegra haber hecho nuestro habitación aprueba de ruido porque tu librecito de 50 sombras va ser un juego de niños a comparación a lo que te voy hacer como castigo – besando los cachetes de su esposa – para luego tomar su mano – vamos a ver a los niños ya es tarde ya seguro comieron y deben estar cansados - jalando a su esposa delicadamente provocando un sonrojo de Shizuru que con todo lo que ha dicho su natsuki se quedó sin palabras

En eso van donde los niños y ven que están comiendo ayudando a su hermanita a comer y limpiarse eso lo aprendieron de sus padres a ser cuidadosos en todo más cuando se trata de la familia en eso ellas comen con ellos también pero Shizuru tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Shizuru anda con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo que no se le quita, en eso acaban de comer y se despiden rápidamente de algunos para ir a su hogar

Al llegar a la mansión los niños se van a su habitación la pequeña sora se quedo dormida en el carro que Shizuru le quito el kimono para ponerle su ropita de dormir y acostarla en su camita en eso va donde el cuarto de sus niños pero ve que se cambiaron y les da el beso de buenas noches a cada uno, luego le falta irse a su habitación donde le esperaba seguro una natsuki ansiosa pero ella realmente estaba ansiosa también tiempos que no lo han hecho con su esposa, en eso entra a la habitación pero no ve a nadie en entonces entra y cierra la puerta en eso se iba a sacar el kimono cuando siente que alguien le agarra la cintura por la espalda y le besan por el cuello pero ese aroma y esa calidez es muy conocida por Shizuru y nunca cambiaría por nadie mas esa sensación

-así que piensas desvestirte sin mi consentimiento, no le dije acaso a la dama presente que está castigada – susurrándole cerca del oído a su Shizuru cosa que a la suzo dicha le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió desde su cuello a la parte baja de su cuerpo – hoy te enseñare a no desconfiar de mi amor querida – en eso le zafa la faja del kimono para de un movimiento hizo rodar a su esposa a dirección a la cama que cada vez que rodaba en sus pies su kimono quedo en el suelo pero sus pies tropezaron con la cama haciendo a su cuerpo caer encima de el completamente desnuda en eso se acerca natsuki y se sube encima de ella – comienzo a tener un gusto a los kimonos son más fáciles de sacar de un solo movimiento lo acabo de comprobar – sonriéndole con una mirada lasciva

-Ara mi natsuki es muy hábil – sorprendida de lo que paso le dejo sin palabras

-menos charlas más acción mi shi-zu-ru entenderás que solo te amare a ti toda la vida – besándola – y tu cuerpo será la intervención para ello – pasando por el cuello oliendo la fragancia de su mujer – sabes que siempre me ha vuelto loca tu olor natural o ese perfume que hace que tus feromonas broten más eres mi tesoro más valioso que tengo que cuidar muy bien – besando el cuello y dejando una marca de pertenencia Kuga en ella – esta noche será especial – con una sonrisa burlona…

CONTINUARA

Si lo siento deje en la mejor parte jaja.. tranquilos yo también soy fan de ellas y no querían que se separaran aun si lo iba a ser pero luego pensé que si lo hago alargaría la historia y como últimamente no tengo tiempo me toco hacerla de esta manera lo siento pero dejare un buen final creo :p gracias por esos comentarios ShizuruNatsuki2016


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Shizuru no sabia a que hora tenia las manos atadas nunca pensó que su natsuki fuera tan habilidosa solo le estaba besando cuando siente un amarre de sus manos y después del beso y tremenda sorpresa

-Quiero que tus manos estén aquí arriba no las bajes entendido – besando su frente

-Ara.. - cuando es interrumpida por un beso de esos que ama tanto para olvidarse de lo que esta pasando cuando siente que las manos de su esposa dirige sus manos arriba como lo sugirió del inicio

-Asi buena chica – dirigiendo sus besos por el cuello dejando su huella de pertenencia, inhalando ese olor que tanto ama luego se dirige un poco arriba por la oreja y jugar con ella sabiendo que es otro de los puntos débiles de su esposa luego le besa de nuevo a esos labios tan exquisitos y tan dulces que son embriagantes y tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo dirigiendo su mano derecha a jugar con el seno derecho hasta que el pezón estén tan duras para dirigir sus labios a ellos yendo todo el camino dando besos por donde pasa pasando su lengua al llegar se su destino lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueándolo y mira como Shizuru grita del placer y dolor por los mordiscos pero ese no es todo su destino asi que se dirige a la zona sur y sigue su camino con su boca pero algo la interrumpe y es la ropa interior de su esposa gracias a Dios no tenia sostén en ese Kimono en eso dirige sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera para bajarlos y sacando el interior de ella y botarlo lejos de la cama cuando su objetivo esta libre observa el entusiasmo de su esposa reflejado en su parte intima – Vaya pero si que estas tan mojada y eso que no te eh tocado aquí abajo – sonriendo

-tu tienes la culpa – intentando regularizar la respiración tapándose la cara un con las manos aun amarradas

-entonces me hare responsable – sonriendo y bajando a esa zona delicada pasando la lengua para ir a su destino y cuando llego sin pudor alguno abrió los pliegues del interior de su esposa para tener una mejor vista de lo que iba a ser en eso pasa la lengua en toda la vagina de su esposa de arriba abajo cuando Shizuru reacciona ante la lamida botando un gemido entonces se dispone a jugar con el clítoris succionándolo, mordiéndole en eso Shizuru baja las manos para sostenerse de la cabeza de su esposa que hace su labor en la parte baja de su cuerpo pero natsuki se detiene y la mira a los ojos – no continuare si bajas las manos de nuevo las quiero arriba Querida – sonriendo viendo a su esposa entre enojada y sonrojada pero sonríe más cuando ve que le hace caso para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo en eso ve que su esposa esta mas mojada de lo que estaba y solo por jugar un poquito con ese botoncito en eso mete dos dedos de una dentro de ella donde su esposa ahoga un gemido por la instrucción dentro de su cuerpo tocando los puntos G correctamente sabiendo donde están ubicados en eso de jugar por dentro de su esposa tocando los puntos especiales ahí dentro y meter y sacar, redondear, subida y bajada todo dentro de ella sabia que cuando intercambiada todos esos movimientos dentro de ella ya no aguantaría y como combo jugaba con el clítoris como le gusta mordiéndolo y succionándolo hasta que añade otro dedo dentro de ella un tercero y su esposa gritaba mas de placer cuando siente como succiona los dedos como el interior de su esposa los aprieta es inicio de que su esposa ya esta por acabar y justo como lo pensó su Shizuru llego a su climas en eso se sube donde su esposa y le da un beso en la frente y zafando el amarre que le hizo a su esposa ya estando libres se dispone a acostarse alado de ella cosa que le interrogo a shizuru

-Ara mi natsuki no disfruto?

-claro que disfrute mirándote todos tus sonrojos y gemidos y jugando con una de mis partes favoritas tuyas – sonriéndole

-entonces porque no me hicisteis tuya – evitándose sonrojarse de lo que dijo

-porque es tu castigo mi shizuru

-Ara?

-y tu ya eres mía desde hace tiempo y lo afirme en cada parte de tu cuerpo – sonriéndole tapándose con las sabanas para intentar dormir

-ara! – viendo a su natsuki disponiéndose a dormir dejándole con las ganas de sentirla dentro de ella eso si que no! En eso quita las sabanas del cuerpo de su esposa y se acomoda encima de ella –Mi natsuki piensa dejarme con las ganas – alzando la ceja – o me equivoco? – mirándola con su mirada de muerte

-tu qué crees – mirándole divertidamente

-lo que crea no tiene que ver ahora lo que diga si, así que mi esposita sino me cumple le hare cumplir a mi manera – besándole en los labios, asentando su trasero y dando movimientos que sabe cómo excitar a su mujer encima del miembro de su esposa – pero vaya yo no era la única emocionada esta noche – diciéndole juguetonamente notando que natsuki la tiene dura y su bóxer es la prisión de este

-Shizuru si sigues así no me podre contener mas, tengo tanto acumulado que tengo miedo en lastimarte por eso me detuve

-ara y acaso piensas que soy una débil – pasando sus manos bajo la camisa de natsuki para quitársela – y no quiero que te detengas – quitando la camisa de su natsuki

-bueno no digas que no te lo advertí – en eso le da la vuelta a su esposa y se baja el bóxer para que su miembro este libre para hacer el trabajo que tiene hacer y si pensarlo mas de dos veces penetra a su mujer de un solo golpe cosa que su esposa gimió fuertemente por la introducción rápida pero no se apoya con el cuerpo de su amada en vez de eso le alza a su mujer para que se siente encima de ella y tener una mejor penetración dentro de ella con las manos ayudaba a shizuru a mover las caderas para mayor placer pero esos senos frente suyos no pudo evitarlo que tocarlos besarlos son sus favoritos mientras su esposa se aferraba de los hombros de natsuki para sostenerse pero las manos traviesas de natsuki se dirigían al trasero de shizuru apretándolos agarrándolos como le encanta ese traserito de su mujer tan blando y firme a la vez pero sus manos mas aventureras buscando ese huequito que tiene su esposa y se pone a jugar el sin querer queriendo su dedo se adentro dentro del trasero de shizuru cosa que shizuru reacciono apretando mas el miembro de natsuki como veía que ya se acostumbro atrás y adelante hacia un buen labor de apretar tan deliciosamente en eso metio dos dedos atrás de ella para seguir jugando y ablandar ese huequito mientras con su boca jugaba con el cuello de shizuru surrandole palabras de lo muy apretada que esta, de lo delicioso que siempre es su cuerpo, que nunca se cansara de amar cada parte su cuerpo de escuchar esos gemidos que solo dirigidos para mi y provocados por mi que la amaba tanto cuando siente que su esposa esta apunto de llegar al climax la tira a la cama y sale dentro de ella, shizuru se iba a quejar cuando natsuki le da la vuelta en la cama y le pone boca abajo y le penetra de un solo golpe en el trasero de su esposa cosa que shizuru grito de dolor y placer pero eso no la detuvo siguió con los movimientos era apretado tan difícil de salir y entrar a la vez tan apretado que provoco un rico dolor en eso levanta las trasero de shizuru poniéndole en cuatro para mayor facilidad en eso natsuki aprovecha con su mano encontrar el clítoris su mujer y jugar con el y penetrando desde atrás sabe que su shizuru ya estaba por terminar cuando sale de nuevo de ella y le penetra de nuevo sacando un gemido mas fuerte que los que botaba su esposa y de nuevo sale dentro de ella y le da la vuelta poniedole boca arriba y la penetra de nuevo - como que este huequito de aquí – tocando la vagina de su esposa con los dedos – esta solito y eso es malo no? – la penetra con dos dedos dentro de la vagina de Shizuru jugando como sabe como le encanta a su mujer

-ah.. nat..su.. ki! Estas.. jugando.. conmigo – no podía formular bien las palabras su agitación es muy rápida no podía evitar sentirse bien en cada parte que tocaba su natsuki estaba siendo penetrada por ambos huecos y en una posición vergonzosa pero no podía evitar le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo su esposa

-te lo advertí – tocando su punto G dentro de ella y apretando el clítoris – con eso basto para que su Shizuru ya no aguantara mas y llego al climas antes que ella pero para ella aun faltaba y le alzo una pierna por encima de los hombros para una mejor entrada y una nueva visión del cuerpo de su amada en unas embestidas mas termino natsuki fuera de Shizuru rociándola por su cuerpo desnudo, en eso va donde el velador saca una toallitas de papel y le limpia donde le ensucio - lo siento mi amor no quería mancharte – botando la toallita en el cesto alado del velador

-ahh.. déjame recuperarme primero – no podía regularizar su respiración le costaba es el mejor ejercicio cardio que podría tener con su esposa

En eso natsuki le da un beso en la frente y luego en la mejilla – estuviste increíble mi amor - acostándose alado de su esposa atrayendo el cuerpo de su esposa alado suyo cosa que Shizuru aprovecho para sentir el confortante calor del cuerpo de su natsuki para descansar

-te amo natsuki – lo único que pudo susurrar Shizuru antes de caer en un profundo sueño estaba full agotada y su esposa le exprimió todas sus energías

Natsuki al escuchar esas palabras se alegro y le dice – yo también – viendo como su esposa se estaba durmiendo encima de su pecho por lo cansada que le dejo pero ella aun quería continuar pero que se puede hacer su amada ya no jala, en eso coje las sabanas lo mas que puede eh intenta tapar sus cuerpos para dormir también

….

Al dia siguiente la que se levanta primero fue Shizuru siente algo comodo y es el pecho de su esposa con razón durmió cómodamente viendo como su esposa dormia bajo de ella asi que decide levantarla con un beso de buenos días en los labios pero ve que no se levantaba aun asi que decide darle besos por su cara esos labios bajando por el pecho besando cada parte de ella cuando siente que su esposa habla

-parece que mi amada amaneció juguetona hoy

\- quieres averiguarlo – siguiendo bajando con sus besos a la zona baja de natsuki

Asi pasaron el buen mañanero del día encerradas en su nido de amor donde fue testigo el cuarto de ellas y del cansancio durmieron un rato mas al fin al cabo es fin de semana y gracias a Dios sus niños se levantan tarde esos días. Era las 9 de la mañanita y se levanta Shizuru de la cama soltando el agarre de su esposa para ir a preparar el desayuno pero cuando se intenta levantar de la cama sus piernas la traicionan y se cae al piso

-ay! - se queja del dolor de caderas y trasero

-que paso? Estas bien? – se levanta asustada por el quejido de su esposa

-creo que no –intentando levantarse pero viendo que no puede

-ven te ayudo – cargándola delicadamente para ponerle en la cama de nuevo – creo que nos pasamos un poco

-creo que si pero no me quejo de eso solo del dolor de ahora fufufu.. – siendo tapada por su esposa con la sabanas

-ven te ayudo a poner esta ropita suelta de vestido para dormir tuyo para que estes vestida y yo me pongo alguna pijama mía – en eso busca del armario de su esposa esa prenda de dormir de ella y luego va donde su armario y busca algo para ponerse rápido un short y una camisa negra y luego se dirige donde Shizuru donde la miraba todo el rato

-Ara mi natsuki te deje mi huella en ti en toda tu espalda fufu – viendo a su esposa como tiene marcadas los chupetones en el cuello, pecho y rasguñada la espalda

-Pero creo que yo no me quede atrás jajaja

-Ara fue una noche muy intensa fufu ya se porque dicen que las reconciliaciones son las mejores

-ven mejor te pongo esto – poniéndole el vestido de dormir que le gusta usar – antes que nuestra bebe venga a ver a su mamita lastimada

-pero fue tu culpa, no puedo moverme aunque valió la pena me gusto lo que se hizo – lo último lo dijo para ella misma

-bueno en mi defensa te lo advertí – acabando se ponerle el vestido y un abrigo para tapar los chupetones, etc - y por cierto Buenos días mi princesa – besándole la frente y los labios cosa que sonrojo a Shizuru

-Buenos días para ti también mi Natsuki – dándole otro beso redondeándole los brazos por el cuello para intensificar el beso

-Parece que alguien se quedó con ganas – sonriéndole – pero que lastima que ni se pueda mover – riéndose

-Mala mi natsuki fue tu culpa me distes duro anoche sin compasión – que luego se sonrojo por decir cosas así

-Ok, ok para que veas que tienes una buena esposa me hare responsable en cuidarte todo el rato esta bien? – besándole la frente

-está bien – sonriéndole

Cuando una pequeña de 3 añitos entra al cuarto de sus mamis

-Mami – corriendo a la cama

-Oh mi pequeña buenos días – dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bueno dia mami y papi – sonriendo viendo a sus mamis dándole un beso a shizuru en la mejilla

-hola mi tesoro y para papi no hay beso? – poniendo cara triste

-no

-no? Y se puede saber porque sino papi llora sin un beso de su tesoro – fingiendo unas lagrimas

-papi esta castigada – cruzándose de brazos

-oh no mi pequeña papi ya no esta castigada ya le levante el castigo hace rato – saliendo en defensa de su esposa su pequeña siempre la defiende

-entonces si

-mi tesoro tiene más mamitis que papitis – recibiendo el beso de su pequeña viendo a shizuru

-es que mi pequeña pasa mas tiempo conmigo fufufu – sonriendo shizuru

-como natsuru y suki les gusta pasar mas tiempo conmigo

-es que son tus cachorros aprenden de ti todo bueno mas natsuru por eso te advierto que si mis hijos se hacen mal hablados no quiero que la fuente sea desde la casa osea tu mi natsuki

-tranquis eso no pasara, mi amor quieres ir un dia de campamento en familia

-me encantaría pero el trabajo

-Se de alguien que me debe un gran favor esa araña no se me escapa – sonriendo maléficamente

-entonces si mi vida pasemos este fin de semana en familia en donde tu quieras – sonriendo abrazando a su hija que esta acostada viendo televisión ya que por el dolor aun no se levanta – pero será desde mañana hoy no estoy dispuesta ya sabes porque no mi natsuki – mirándola acusadoramente

-pero eso se arregla fácilmente y no quiero perder tiempo será desde hoy ya avisare a los cachorros y a Karen para que ayude a alistar las cosas necesarias y de los niños – besando en la frente a su esposa

-y como será eso? – intrigada

-pues tengo una silla de ruedas en la bodega guardada o te puedo llevar cargando por mi no hay problema asi que mi vida no tienes pretextos que ponerme – saliendo de la habitación para ver a sus hijos

-Ara – sonrojada imaginarse cargada o en una silla de ruedas que pensaran sus hijos claro que se puede inventar una mentira piadosa para salvarse pero aun así es bochornoso

-shizuru? – hablándole desde la puerta antes de salir

-si? – mirándola se ve tan tiernamente

-Te Amo – sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación

-y yo a ti mi natsuki – sonriendo reflejando lo que su corazón siente tanta alegría el tener al amor de su vida y tener algunos frutos de su amor sus hijos sus tesoros mis pequeños cachorros que crecen tan rápido cuando uno menos nos imaginamos pero con Natsuki el tiempo se hace corto

CONTINUACIÓN

Puede que haga un Epilogo de esta historia pero quiero hacer una historia con los mismo personajes de Shiznat que trata mas o menos asi Natsuki y shizuku son huérfanas rechazaban las ofertas de ser adoptadas portándose mal porque prometieron estar juntas toda la vida hasta que un dia la madre de shizuru viene a ver a su hija contándole el porque la dejo ahí, etc shizuru acepta irse con su madre natsuki se entera y se aleja de ella para evitar el dolor de la traición pero pasan los años shizuru es grande y regresa al Orfanato y se entera que natsuki se fue de ahí a los pocos meses de haberse ido ella pero tiene la esperanza de volver a verla asi que trabaja ahí hasta que algún dia pueda encontrarse y decirle lo que en verdad sentía era verdadero, pero natsuki guardaba aun rencor de que se haya ido y olvidado su promesa con los años consiguió una profesión que la hizo famosa un dia su manager le dice que para ganar mas promocionadores conquistaría el corazón de sus fans visitando el orfanato y jugar con los niños ella no quería aceptar pero mas fama y poder quien diría que no pero no sabia que tendría un encuentro con la persona que menos se imaginaba encontrar

Advertencia no se si hacerle Futunari a esta historia si ganan la mayoría en votos la hago si no lo normal jeje..

Gracias por sus comentarios especialmente ShizuruNatsuki2016 me gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y que piensas de la otra historia

Lo siento por demorar pero cada vez que quería escribir pasaba algo vienen la familia, etc luego las ocupaciones y ya pues me toco escribir poquito pero algo es algo no jejeje..


End file.
